Lady Marmalade : Sweet Revenge
by Valerie Grimm
Summary: This is not my story. Juvia,Levy, Aries and Lucy want's some revenge from the boy's that treat them bad. And boy, they're going to get it.Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe, AriesxLoke and hints of Jerza
1. Chapter 1

So here¡ Well this fic don't belongs to from harvester girl, and the original version its with pokemon. But I love this too much so I change some things and tadaaaan. I hope no one gets angry with this

Fairy Tail don't belongs to me either… so enjoy

"_Now remember class, the Annual Talent show will be held next Friday, if you have any talent that you wish to share with the student body, please do sign up!" _The voice on the intercom encouraged, hoping that someone with at least a decent talent would sign up. "And_ remember everyone, NO FIRE!"_

The whole class snickered at the announcement. Supposedly, the talent show was actually a show were kids came to make fun of the pathetic losers who would even _attempt_ a talent.

Juvia Loxar was one of them.

The sixteen year old sighed as she remembered how much she embarrassed herself in front of the whole entire school. How everyone laughed at her, no matter how many panicking teachers told them to stop. The very memory would make her flush as red as a tomato.

-FlNatsu Back-

"_Up next, Juvia Loxar!" The principal called as Juvia, dressed in a black leotard, pranced up on stage with a baton in hand. She looked out at the audience, and smiled. However, the smile faded when the bright spotlight centered itself right on her face, causing Juvia to shield her eyes._

_Squinting, Juvia tried to make out her four best friends Lucy, Levy, Aries, and Erza in the audience, a desperate attempt for reassurance. She found Levy with a camcorder, Aries and Erza holding up a huge sign saying ' Go Juvia!' and Lucy just sitting there, with an expression saying ' Don't worry!'._

_Taking a deep breath, Juvia swayed to the music as the upbeat tune began to play. She danced and twirled, and to her astonishment, she was actually doing a fantastic job!_

_Her heart sped up as she caught a glimpse of her crush in the audience, Gray Fullbuster. As usual, he looked bored and completely annoyed that his friends Loke, Natsu, and Gajeel dragged him to the show. He looked right at her, which caused Juvia to move even faster! The truth was…she actually entered the talent show to impress this very boy._

'_I have to impress him…I just have too!' Juvia's inner-self pleaded in her head as Juvia begun to dance even faster. Unfortunately, the blue-haired girl's affections towards the boy made her feet go too fast and nearly slipped on her feet, causing her body to fumble._

_Full of anxiety, Juvia cursed at herself as she heard her fellow classmates laugh at her but she kept on dancing. For a final attempt to impress Gray and as the climax of her act, she threw her baton up in the air and activated the ends to turn into huge red flames._

'_Perfect!' Juvia rejoiced as she saw how wonderfully the move had been performed. She caught the baton and swirled it around, making the whole audience go "Ooohhh". Juvia giggled to herself and twirled around even faster, but her hands were getting sweaty from the heat. She ignored this, however, and kept dancing._

_Big Mistake._

_Juvia performed a combination of moves that involved her to switch the baton to her left hand, but as it did, Juvia threw it too hard, causing the flamed-baton to slip out of her sweaty hands and onto the flammable curtains. In other words, __**the whole stage burst into flames.**_

_Juvia screamed as she ran off the stage, mortified as she heard hilarious cries of laughter, teachers screaming at their students to leave the auditorium, and even remarks as "Juvia brought down the house, literally!" But the __Worst__ came as she escaped out front to the School's courtyard were firefighters frantically passed her and her friends._

"_Troublesome Girl." She overheard her crush say once she found him in the midst of the crowds._

"_I heard she done all that to impress you." Loke, a spiky haired teen, commented to the black-headed boy._

"_Hmph. Pathetic. Like she honestly believed some retarded twirl act would impress me?" Gray commented, annoyed as hell._

_Juvia gasped as tears dripped down her ash-stained face. She broke free of her friends' reassuring hugs, running somewhere even unknown to herself._

"_Juvia!" Aries, Lucy, Levy, and Erza shouted after her, running after the poor blue-haired girl._

'_H-He hates me! He doesn't even care if-if I was burned or not! I'm never going to be in the talent show again, __**EVER**__!I HATE HIM! __**I-I HATE YOU GRAY FULLBUSTER!**__' Juvia wept to herself, crying as her friends consoled her._

Juvia felt a single tear gently land on her notebook, she was too careless to even wipe it. He was just like all her other crushes, they'd never return her feelings to matter how hard she tried to impress them. Not matter how hard she loved them. He would be just like all the others, she'd ignore them and pretend they never existed. And eventually, she would stop loving him soon enough.

But the thing was…she never had stopped loving him.

Juvia did not understand this at all. She swore to herself that she would forget him, move on, and live a Gray-free life. But she felt that with each glance she took, each time her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice, every goddamn time he would even _look_ed her way, that she had betrayed herself, her heart, her entire vow.

She glanced over at Gray, who sat coolly at the front of the class, writing down his notes. Ever since the talent show, she had avoided him and it all worked for the best, right?

'_I mean, it's not like HE'S going to talk to me!' _Juvia thought furiously as she scribbled whatever the teacher was writing on the board into her notes.

"Woah, you okay Juvia? You're usually so calm and composed during Kagura-sensei's lectures. It's like your stressing over some guy…" One of her best friends, Levy, commented as she looked over Juvia's shoulder.

"_**EH ?!**_" Juvia screamed as she stood up from her chair, interrupting the whole lecture.

"Someone wrong, Miss Loxar?" Kagura-sensei commented as she put her hands on her hips, annoyed at someone would have the nerve to shout out during one of _her _lectures. Everyone, including Gray, looked her way.

"_C-C-Crap, He's staring at me!" _Juvia cursed to herself, she cursed at her heart, and she cursed at her stupid idiotic outburst.

"N-No! Sorry! Please continue!" Juvia frantically apologized, red in the face, as she returned to her seat. . Kagura gave her a confused look before returning to her chalkboard.

"_As if he didn't ALREADY think I'm a freak…" _Juvia muttered to herself as she hung her head low.

"Wow, something must be bugging you." Levy giggled as she poked Juvia's forehead with the eraser of her pencil. Juvia sighed as she looked at her notebook, bright pink in the face.

"It's just, around that time, you know?" She whispered, extra cautious to not get caught from Kagura-sensei, _again_.

"_Your period?_" Levy whispered in a low and confused voice, full aware of Juvia's privacy.

"_N-No! _I mean, around that time where- well you know, Talent… Show…" Juvia began, cutting the rest off hoping that would be enough to clue in her oblivious friend.

"Ohh…Oh!" Levy realized, "But that was a year ago! The auditorium is done being reconstructed and everything!"

"S-Still!" Juvia murmured, glancing over at Gray, who was too occupied on telling Natsu, a boy with pink-spiky hair, to stop copying his notes.

"You're still in a slump over that? Juvia…" Levy began in a sympathetic tone, knowing how delicate the subject of _him _was.

Juvia nodded slightly, keeping her eyes on her notebook, not even willing to see the sad look on her friend's face.

"Well… the sleepover tonight at your house will definitely cheer you" Levy said in a happy tone, hoping to comfort Juvia.

"Mhmm!" Juvia happily agreed, wishing to laugh all of troubles away…

'_**YEAH,**__ Like that'll happen!' _Juvia shouted in her head as she took one final glance towards Gray.

_**DING-DONG**_

The doorbell rang as Juvia rushed down the steps. She opened the door out of breath and there stood Lucy and Erza, fully equipped with all the essentials that every slumber party needed to survive. Juvia guided them to the dining room to go over their things.

"Let's see, I got…" Lucy trailed off as she dug into her huge cerulean blue duffle bag, "Popcorn, ice cream pints OF COURSE, candy, cell phone for you know, some pranking! And much much more!" She listed as she threw multiple items on the table. Erza and Juvia sweat-dropped at Lucy, who was pulling out every junk-food imaginable out of her bag, as if Lucy had forgotten that Juvia had a fully stocked fridge.

"So, what did you bring?" Juvia asked Erza, who had lifted her eyebrows at the remark.

"Just some few stuff, toothbrush and stuff." The other red head commented as she patted her small bag that was hanging over her shoulder.

"Ah, okay. Well…I guess we just have to wait until-" Juvia began but was cut off by the multiple rings of the doorbell.

"Aries and Levy arrive." They all said in unison as they opened to door. There stood Levy and a bubbly Aries.

"We got _a lot_ to do." Levy remarked in an evil grin, holding up her cell phone.

"Of course, Levy wants to get even with Gajeel." Lucy laughed.

"Serves him right! _How Dare he do that in front of the whole class!_!" Levy declared as she pumped her fists in the air, flames burning in her eyes. Everyone besides Levy sweat-dropped at the memory.

-FlNatsu Back-

_It was a typical day in Science class. The students were frantic to keep up with the quick and constant mutterings of their teacher, but not Levy, she decided __**long**__ ago to just pay close attention and just study the material that was in the book. She learned much more this way and she did exceptionally well in her grades as a result._

_However, today was different because now everyone was working on their assigned worked, and Levy had finished early. She tapped her pen back and forth against her desk, finding some way to relieve herself of her boredom._

"_Hey Levy, let me look at your notes." Gajeel said as he turned around from his seat, looking over her desk. Gajeel was one of the many handsome-heartthrobs that all the girls fawned over. They almost seemed to die over his lush-black hair and deep brpwn eyes. Actually, if a girl wasn't worshipping Gajeel, then they'd flock to Gray, Loke, or Natsu for that matter._

'_Gag.' Levy shuttered at the idea, Gajeel, as much to his disappointment, was the very type of guy she despised, Full of himself, so confident in his looks, and totally drop-dead __**gorgeous**_

"_Hell No!" Levy said in a harsh whisper, "You know I don't take much notes in Science Class!"_

_Gajeel mocked a fake puppy-dog pout, which caused Levy to sneer in his direction. He gave her a harsh and upset look before turning back to his desk. As soon as he did, Levy turned a deep red. How could she even consider liking that jerk?! Just because every time he looked at her, talked to her, and even pestering her about her notes even though HE KNOWS that she doesn't take much in the particular class makes her heart skip a beat! That doesn't mean she likes him! But then again…there was a special way he would talk to her, unlike all the fan girls…_

'_He's such an idiot….' Levy thought to herself as she took out a piece of paper and began to write on it. She wrote:_

_Hey idiot,_

_Please consider that fact that the yeti wants his shampoo back._

_Luvs ya! Levy_

_Ooh, that was good. A sweet insult to knock the heart-throb off his fan girl throne, even if it would only last a minute. And silently, Levy hoped to knock her stupid feelings for him off with it. She crumbled the note into a ball and chucked it at the boy's._

"_Ow! What the-" The boy silently cursed as he grabbed the paper-ball that hit his head. He looked at the note and raised an eyebrow at the blunette before muttering something along the terms of "How clever…idiot."_

_He then began to flip out a new piece of paper, take out a pink …pen? Then he began to write neatly and carefully along the lines._

"_Ahem! Is that a note, Mr. Redfox?" The annoyed teacher shouted as he tapped his foot to the ground._

_Gajeel at first was frightened, this caused Levy to smile victoriously._

_Her plan had worked._

_Gajeel looked back and Levy, then it was his turned to smirk. He_

_took the note he was writing and sweetly said, "Yes sir, would you like to hear it?"_

_Levy almost burst out into hysterics, this was too funny! First she got Gajeel in trouble, now he's going to embarrass himself in front of the whole class?! Gajeel stood up from his seat, flicked his hair, and held the note in front of him, ready to read._

_Levy then all of a sudden broke her giggle-fit and stared at Gajeel. Something was up. This was not good!_

"_Dear Gajeel__," Gajeel began in a mock girl voice, causing all the students, except Levy, to burst into laughter._

"_In case you haven't noticed, which I pray that you've have, I been secretly been dying to run my fingers through your lovely hair, and make you my play toy. Oh boy and yes, I have noticed your rock-hard abs under that white uniform shirt of yours and I just wait for the day you throw it off and grab me hard in your strong grip. I imagine at night that you're my body pillow and well ahem let your mind run wild. Waiting forever by my window,_

_Levy_

_Levy's jaw dropped her face the deepest crimson you can imagine. That wasn't her note! Everyone burst into laughter, the guys giving her suggestive stares and all the girls sending her death-glares._

"_Oh Sweet Levy, I'm so flattered." Gajeel said in a mock tone as Levy gave him the BIGGEST DEATH GLARE YOU COULD IMAGINE. "But I'm so sorry, I –sigh- just don't like you that way."_

"_**WHY YOU**__-" Levy began as she rose from her seat but the teacher abruptly shouted at her, "ENOUGH MISS MCGARDEN! HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY CLASS WITH THIS 'NOTE-PASSING' AND HOW DARE YOU WRITE SOMETHING SO SUGGESTIVE TO A FELLOW STUDENT?!"_

"_B-B-But It's not-!" Levy began but was caught off again._

"_DENTENTION FOR YOU LEVY MCGARDEN!"_

_Levy sat back in her seat, ashamed and red in the face. After everything settled down, Gajeel turned around and smirked at Levy._

"_Damn, your body pillow must have a real workout. Gehee" He smirked as he laugh. He dangled the note in front of her, and horror came to her eyes. He had exactly copied her handwriting! Right down to the pink pen she would normally have used!_

_Levy, with nothing else to do, just sat their, FURIOUS. She fumed, her teeth clenched, her face red, and only one thing ran through her mind._

"_**GAJEEL, YOUR GOING TO WISH THAT NOTE WAS TRUE ONCE I GET DONE WITH YOU! **__**YOU'RE SOOO GOING TO REGRET IT!"**_

"Honey maybe it was so easy for Gajeel to write that note because he's been thinking about the same for you…" Aries trailed off suggestively, causing Levy to blush a deep red.

The girls had been led the Juvia's room to get settled, where Juvia fully decked it out with huge pillows, blankets, TV set, and of course who could forget, _**THE CHOCOLATE**_. While Levy ranted about how cruel Gajeel was, they all got into their Pajamas. Aries wore a light green tank top, with a darker green pair of pajamas bottoms, yellowish green vertical striped running down the bottom.

Lucy tugged at her cerulean tee and brushed off the popcorn that was spilled on her blue short-shorts.

Erza came out in an orange night-shirt with red khaki- like pajamas buttons, she was never the type to really show off the figure she really had.

Levy came out in a small red tank with white pajama shorts that had cherries imprinted across, however, she still wore her orange bandana.

"Drum-roll Please!" Juvia cried from her bathroom as the four girls pattered against the hard wooden floor. Aries began to beet-box a runway tune while Juvia pranced out in a pink mini-slip. Of course, Juvia slipped on a silk white robe so it wouldn't be _as_ revealing as it really was.

"Hello Hottie!" Lucy joked as Juvia sat in an oversized pink pillow. Juvia giggled at the remark.

"Damn girl, _that_ could be your revenge on Gray." Erza commented as she pointed at Juvia's curves. Everyone laughed as they agreed.

Juvia giggled at the idea of wearing lingerie to school and coolly walking by Gray, not even giving him a glance.

"We could take a quick pic now and send it to him…" Levy suggested with a sly grin as she held up her camera-phone.

"NO!" Juvia quickly screamed as she blushed many shades crimson, snatching the phone away from Levy. This caused the whole room to go into giggles.

"C'mon Levy, you know how that could turn out, Gray would then get it for free! That would be more of a treat then revenge." Erza implied as she took the phone out of Juvia's hands, snapped it closed, and set it down on the floor between the popcorn and chocolate.

"Your soo right, he has to see it, now he can't have it, and then regret it!" Aries declared as she pumped her fists in the air. Everyone just laughed at their silly friend's remarks.

"But it'd be sooo sweet to give him REVENGE!" Juvia declared, oh how she wanted revenge. Revenge for all the times he ignored her, sneered at her, calling her so worthless…

The whole hour consisted of things of the such, Juvia smiled as she saw Levy stick buneary ears, unaware to Aries, on top of her head and make a screw-ball face with her tongue. Lucy dug into her first pint early, and Erza went through all of Juvia's DVDs, looking for a suitable movie. Juvia laughed at the scene. That's how the five were; always teasing each other, acting silly, and always sticking up for each other.

Just like Soul Sisters.

"**Jack…there's a…boat….Jack…a boat!...Jack?" **The actress cried on TV, her words stuttering from the bitter cold.

"_No! Why?!_" Aries cried as pulled a pillow over her head. "Why did Jack have to die, why not the evil Cal?!"

"And after he said to never let go! Awwwwe!" Lucy complained as she took the movie out of the DVD player, the sad movie was too tough to watch for any of them.

"I can't stand watching the ending of the movie!" Juvia cried as she grabbed a pint from Lucy and began to dig into it. "But it's too emotional not too!"

"I totally agree, when she had to break free of his hands from the ice to let him float down to the sea!" Levy cried as she threw the movie into the popcorn bowl. Everyone laughed at the scene.

"Guys, do you think it's time to tell Juvia?" Erza began as she pulled a piece of paper from her small bag.

"Uh-huh." They all said in unison as Juvia looked at them confused.

"W-What are you guys talking about?" She asked, nervous.

Erza handed Juvia the paper and Juvia scanned over it, her eyes widen as she read it more carefully.

"_YOU ENTERED US IN THE TALENT SHOW?!_" She screamed as she came in realization.

Juvia looked at the four nervously as they all gave her a sly look. The words that escaped from Aries' mouth made her heart skip:

"Girl, it's time for that _**REVENGE.**_"


	2. Chapter 2

"_**R-R-Revenge?!**_" Juvia stuttered as she held the signup sheet in her trembling hands.

"Mhm, Juvia you said you wanted to give Gray revenge for being a jerk." Lucy implied, browsing through a stack of CDs in that she brought over, looking for a particular one.

"B-But! That was only talk! I can't go back on the stage, not after _last time!_" Juvia cried, completely flushed on remembering the incident.

Aries sighed as she swiftly snatched the paper out of the blue-haired girl's hands and looked it over. A smirk came to her face as she read the fine lines.

"Juvia, we already signed everyone up and we can't just drop out, that'd be foolish. Besides you're the lead." She mentioned as she handed the paper back to Juvia, whose jaw dropped when she heard that _she _would be leading.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING UP THERE!" She finally screamed, causing a few neighborhood lights to turn on. Juvia saw this and threw her hand on top of her mouth, embarrassed.

"Pleaassseeeee Juvia," Levy, as well as everyone else, gave her the infamous puppy-eyes and pout. Juvia sweat-dropped at the move, her friends were dead serious. "We're all doing it, so you won't be totally alone!"

"_R-Really_?" Juvia asked surprised as she looked over the paper once more. Each time she read it, it didn't seem so bad. After all, it's not like Gray will ever have feelings for her and even if she embarrasses herself, then she could at least say she tried….

"B-But what about Erza?" Juvia mentioned as she looked over the red-haired teen, who sat on a huge cushion, looking more calm and serious then the rest.

"Kinda…but I'm not going to be in too much-"

"WHAT! Y-You said that everyone would be in it…." Juvia finally hesitated, suddenly becoming unsure or her decision.

"Juvia, think a little! Everyone but Erza needs revenge and she is actually helping you! If it wasn't this serious, she wouldn't have even considered it!_ She _was the one who came up with the idea!" Lucy bargained, glancing over at Erza, who nodded at the remark.

Juvia's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, two choices lay before her. She could A. Decline the offer quickly and live the rest of her high school life in peace, avoiding Gray Fullbuster at all costs.

Or B. Do the Talent Show, risk the chance of embarrassing herself again, but also the chance of prevailing and getting back at Gray for all he has done. To finally show him that she wasn't so annoying, she wasn't the idiotic girl he had known, and that behind her shy exterior, was a bitch who wanted revenge.

Revenge.

'_Troublesome Girl.'_ Gray's word's echoed in Juvia's mind.

_**Revenge**_

'_Hmph. Pathetic .Like she honestly believed that some retarded twirl act would impress me?' _His voice echoed, only this time louder.

_**REVENGE.**_

"_Seriously Juvia, do your really consider us friends?! Just leave me alone!" _Those painful words that Juvia ever had to endure once again echoed through her minder, but only this time the loudest of them all.

_**REVENGE!**_

Each time Juvia repeated the word, her confidence boosted and the desire to put Gray in his place took over. This time, HE would be the one who would want to impress her, HE would be the one fawning over her every move, and SHE will be the one who would harshly decline his offer and walk away, putting him in complete misery. Just like he had done to her…

"I'M IN!" Juvia suddenly declared, slamming the paper down in the middle of the scattered mess of popcorn and candy. Everyone else gave her approving looks, and Lucy finally after a long search, pulled a CD out of the pile and placed it into a stereo.

"Good for you Juvia! Now, let's see …what track was it?" Lucy congratulated, keeping her eyes on the stereo, however.

"And don't worry Juvia! You're the not the only one using this for revenge!" Levy emphasized as she patted Juvia's shoulder, fully approving of her blue-haired friend's actions.

"Yeah, me too!" Aries chimed in, raising her hand in the air.

"Huh? What did Loke do to _you, _Aries?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone else suddenly dropped what they were doing; Aries never mentioned anything about Loke. In fact, she was probably the only one, besides Erza, who would never bNatsu about him which was odd because she certainly seemed the type.

Aries looked down, her face a bright red. "W-W-Well, you see, it was during school, in the hallway…"

-Flash Back-

_Aries walked down the hallway like any other day, but today was Friday so she walked with a little more oomph, excited to get the heck out of the torture chamber aka __school_

_As usual, the halls were filled with students getting to their lockers and such, so Aries had to weave her way through. As she thought she had finally made it through into the clearing, she smacked right into Loke, causing both of them to fall to the ground, with Aries on top of him._

"_Wow, someone's a little excited this morning." Loke smirked as the surrounding students circled around them, snickering._

"_Eh…"Was all Aries could say, she was just like a deer in the headlights, she was too embarrassed to move. With a face beat red, she meagerly got up off of Loke but she got up __**over**__ his head._

"_Wait a minute…I didn't just-SHIT!" Aries cursed at herself as she realized what she had just done._

_Aries looked back in horror as she looked down at her blue uniform skirt. Well, of course, you would see nothing wrong with it but here was the thing, she had worn her SHORTEST skirt she could find today! Aries was terrified as she saw Loke get up, red in the face._

'_Damn it!' Aries literally screamed in her head._

_She began to retrace her steps in her mind, horrified. She picked herself up off of Loke, walked over his head, and-_

"_YOU DID NOT JUST SEE-!" Aries screamed out._

"_Ha. I JUST DID." Loke coolly walked past Aries, a smirk on his face. "By the way, nice red lace panties! Does your mother know you wear those?" He added, slapping her butt as he walked away._

_As Loke was about a few feet away, Aries screamed out_

"_**PERVERT!SEXUAL ASSUALT! SEXUAL ASSAULT! "**__ Aries screamed back at Loke, flailing her arms._

_Sadly, everyone just gave her a queer look and walked away, all thinking that Aries had just lost her mind._

_Aries trembled a sigh as she, and her short skirt, marched out of the building while cursing in her head:_

'_REVENGE! __**REVENGE!**_ _I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW JUVIA DOES THIS EVERYDAY!"_

Aries sat there, mortified as she told the story.

"Poor thing…" Erza consoled as she placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I still can't believe why I thought it was a good idea to wear my red-laced panties with my short skirt!" Aries wailed as she dug into one of Lucy's ice cream pints.

"Well, here's the perfect revenge. Just like you said Aries…They have to know you have it and know that they can't have it!" Lucy proclaimed as she pushed the play button on the stereo. A Catchy tune began to play. As soon as it played, Aries's ears perked up and an excited look spread across her face, as well with Lucy and Levy.

"The _perrfeccttt_ revenge." Levy purred Natsu she nuzzled into a huge pillow just like a cat.

It took Juvia longer to come into realization but as soon as the lyrics began to play, her face turned a deep red.

"_**WE'RE GOING TO SING THIS SONG?!" **_She shouted once again, her face red. Juvia knew this song, she knew it very well and she knew what the song meant! _Especially_ the French Words!

All the girls gave her a nod, which caused Juvia to turn redder! She couldn't do this song, especially in front of Gray! It'd be worse cause then if she messed up she'd look pathetic _and_ desperate!

"W-we can't!" She finally stammered as she hid in her head behind her pillow.

"Juvia! This is perfect! We show the guys we got it and -"

"_Know…they…can't have…it." _Juvia murmured under her breath in a barely audible tone as she finished Levy's sentence.

"What's that? We can't hear you!" Levy encouraged, holding a hand to her ear.

"THEY HAVE TO KNOW WE HAVE IT AND KNOW THEY CAN'T HAVE IT!" Juvia finally bellowed flushed in the face, which caused more lights to go on. This caused all the girls to giggle.

"Exactly." Lucy agreed, "Now you can finally show off you singing ability, curves, _and_ your confidence."

"Yeah…WAIT! _Singing?! __**CURVES?!" **_Juvia once again, yelled, completely red. Everyone let out a huge sigh as she did so; this was going to be a long night.

"Huh? Odd…" Lucy said as she began typing on Juvia's pink laptop.

"What is it Mist?" Juvia asked cheerily as she ducked a pillow that Levy chucked at her. The girls decided to have one huge pillow fight, and Lucy who learned from experience, decided to sit this one out and go on the internet instead.

"Natsu just IMed me! But that's so weird! It's like 2:00am!" Lucy replied with a confused look on her face.

"What! No Way!" Aries exclaimed as she pounced on Juvia's pink comforter next to Lucy, everyone else soon followed, their eyes glued to the laptop's monitor. The following convo appeared.

NatsuBoy: Yooo Mist!

StellarChick589: Hi, Natsu? Isn't it like 2:00am?

NatsuBoy: And?

"I don't buy it. Natsu is the laziest person on earth; he would never be up this late." Erza figured as she knew Natsu, she was the one who had to put up with his snoring in French Class after all.

Natsu began typing again and another IM came up.

NatsuBoy: So, why are YOU up?

StellarChick589: Um, sorta at a sleepover. Duh.

"Ooh, this is so much fun! Here, give me the computer!" Levy squealed as Lucy handed her the laptop. Levy prompted it on her lap while everyone looked over her shoulder. Levy began to converse with Natsu, pretending that she was Lucy. Juvia let a huge sigh before getting off the bed and going into her bathroom.

"Something wrong, Juvia?" Everyone asked in unison as they saw Juvia approach the bathroom.

"I got to change my pajamas; apparently this one has a huge hot chocolate stain I just noticed." Juvia complained as she showed off the huge brown stain on her pretty pink gown, everyone frowned.

"Aw, and you looked so pretty too!" Lucy sympathized as Juvia hung her head in agreement. She marched right into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Everyone turned their attention back to the convo.

NatsuBoy: Hey, let's put up a webcam!

Stellarchick589 (Levy): Why?! OMG you're so perverted. I swear, just like Gajeel!

NatsuBoy: Levy?

"Crap!" Levy screamed as Aries and Lucy giggled. Erza just rolled her eyes. Levy then decided to play it cool and replied:

Stellarchick589 (Levy): Nooooo, Lucy.

NatsuBoy: Nope, def. Levy. Lucy never talks about Gajeel and how perverted he is.

Stellarchick589 (Levy): Damn!

_NatsuBoy wants to connect with you for webcam._

"Well, there's no harm. It's only Natsu right? And it's not like we're naked or anything." Aries giggled as she placed the webcam on top of the laptop.

_Stellarchick589 has accepted your request for webcam._

A screen popped up on the laptop, showing Natsu there, laughing.

"Hey, guys! This webcam is so much fun!" He cheered, since the boy probably never used webcam to chat before, he found it quite amusing.

"Yeah…sure…" Erza rolled her eyes once again, and then moved the webcam around to display everyone.

"Woah! Is that Juvia's room?! It's so Blue!" Natsu asked amazed, everyone simply nodded. Then there was a large smack against his head, causing Natsu to linger in pain.

"Seriously, you're such an idiot." A voice off-screen insulted Natsu, who Natsu returned with a glare.

"Eh? Is there others with you?" Aries asked as she pointed her finger at the screen.

Natsu picked up his webcam and displayed it around the room, showing Loke, Gajeel, and Gray just sitting there! Natsu adjusted the cam to keep it on all four of the guys while Levy did the same by adjusting it so the whole room was displayed_, even the bathroom door._

"Awe, how cute! A boys-only sleepover!" Lucy teased, causing everyone, except the guys, to laugh. This caused Levy to fall over the floor, from complete hysterics while shouting "Cute! Cute! Cute!"

"It's not a sleepover, idiot! We were practicing." Gajeel said as he took control of the screen, ginving them a gehee in the process.

"For what?!" Levy snapped as she appeared in front of the screen.

"The Talent Show, what else? We're going to kick ass-" Gajeel paused as he looked at Levy; his eyes looked at her mischievously as he Gehe again.

"What now?! You little piece of mlet crap!" Levy roared at the screen.

"Oh, I just noticed that you don't have your body pillow with you tonight! Kicking the habit?"

"_**WHY YOU LITTLE-!"**_ Levy bellowed as she tried to attack the screen, Aries, Erza, and Lucy had to restrain her back.

Gajeel responded by smirking and gehee once more.

"Like I was saying, our band is going to play in the Talent Show." He declared in complete confidence. At this point, Levy began to calm down and now her huge temper was now at a violent simmer.

"You guys have a band? Well, we're-" Aries, being her oblivious self, almost spilled but just in time, Erza covered her mouth.

"_They can't know, you idiot!_" Lucy whispered harshly to the long-haired brunette, who muffled her words through Erza's grasp.

"_Oh…Right…_" Aries replied with a weak response as Erza let go.

"Wait a minute, if this is at Juvia's house, where's Juvia?" Loke asked as he looked at the four girls, Gray just sat there, emotionless and annoyed.

"Oh um-" Levy began but, as if on cue, Juvia waltz in the room, but only wearing a tiny blue tank and her white undies. Completely oblivious to the webcam and that _Gray_ was watching.

"D-Juvia!" They all cried but Juvia just ignored them.

"I'm so dumb! I can't believe I forgot to bring my pants!" She complained as she slipped on her pink sweatpants, she turned her attention to her friends, who both gave off a shocked look and as well a sympathetic look for their friend.

"What?" Juvia asked as she tilted her friends, who gave her a

_Run-Now! _Look.

"Well, I guess that's solved." Loke smirked.

"_**L-LOKE?! WHAT THE HELL!**_" Juvia screamed as she ran to the laptop, only to see Natsu, Gajeel, and Loke with extremely red faces. Juvia let a huge scream in humiliation and then it all just got worse. She then saw Gray sitting in the corner, with an angry expression on his face but he did his best to conceal it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TEL ME?!" Juvia yelled as her fellow friend covered their ears.

"W-We tried…" Levy whimpered. Juvia looked at the computer screen again, hoping that it would just disappear.

"Well, I don't think any of us want to see that again. Bye." Gray said in a disgusted tone as he cancelled off the session. Aries meekly turned off the laptop.

"Juvia?" Erza sympathized with her friend, whose head drooped down, sulking.

Meanwhile Juvia was crying, tears dripping off onto her blue bed.

'_**Well, I don't think any of us want to see that again'**_

'_H-How could he be so mean? He's acting like we were never_

_frien-No Juvia! You promised to never think of those times, never!'_

Juvia ran back to the bathroom, crying so hard. Lucy ran in with her, hoping to console her poor blue-haired friend.

"J-Juvia?" She asked, hoping to help her friend in need, this scene was way too familiar with all of them by now. Everyone else ran in, all aiding Juvia.

"I…want that revenge…_**I WANT IT SO BADLY!" **_Juvia finally screamed in her tears, it was just so hard. Why did it have to be this hard?! And now, Gray Fullbuster is going to regret everything he's down to her, every time he made her cry her heart out.

Juvia helped herself up off the toilet seat she was sitting on and looked in the mirror, only to find herself with a tear-stained face.

She looked at it long and hard, it didn't make sense, not at all.

"Why…." Juvia cried once more as her friends all consoled her.

"WHY THE HELL AM I STILL IN LOVE WITH _HIM_?!" She finally cried, her knees falling to the floor.

'_And after all he has down_…'

"Just like that Juvia! Like, just like that!" Mirajane cried as Juvia performed a series of suggestive moves to an upbeat yet suggestive song. With every bend and turn, Juvia saw her revenge suddenly becoming alive.

"And like, don't be afraid to shake what your mother gave you! Use what Mother Nature gave you before Father Time takes it away!" Evergreen shouted towards the girls as they danced, who all sweat-dropped at the statement.

Lucy had confined to her three older friends that she was going to be in the Talent Show with the girls, and of course, since the girls trio where in show business, they happily agreed to choreograph. And when they heard that it was for revenge on the boys, they went all out! Now they were currently practice at their sister's dance studio, which was really HUGE!

"Alright! It's like, time for a break!" Lissana announced as she clapped her hands together. The four girls up on stage nearly collapsed from their positions and each fell into a chair.

"Why is revenge so _painful_?!" Juvia cried as she took a sip from her water bottle. Of course, being the lead in the act, Juvia had the most work. She was fully dressed in dance practice attire, a light blue tank and grey sweat-pants with the imprint of the words _Flirty_ running down her left leg. Pulling her hair out of her high ponytail, Juvia was quick to splash some cool water on her sweaty forehead.

"It'll get better Juvia! Just imagine Gray's face when you appear on stage!" Aries shouted giddily as she got up to prance around in her light pink tank and white shorts. Levy, Lucy, and Juvia look at her in astonishment on how she still had so much energy! Even after 5 hours of dancing and singing! They all sighed; of course, it was typical behavior for the bubbly Aries.

"Buck up, it doesn't look that hard…" Erza said as she approached the girls, unlike the rest, Erza's part was _really_ minor to the performance, so everyone just glared at her.

"What? I don't need the revenge." She laughed as she plopped down on the floor, taking a sip of her own water. Erza, however, helped Evergreen, Lissana, and Mirajane with everything else such as outfits, props, and chorography.

"Well, I know my revenge is going to be sweet!" Levy declared as she pumped her fist in the air, a victorious grin spread across her face. Of course, being Levy she wore a small yellow striped tank and white capris. She also had her hair tied back in her signature bandana.

"Yeah Levy! You go make Gajeel squirm!" Lucy cheered as she slapped Levy with a high-five. Lucy, who sported a yellow tank and blue sweatpants, also wanted revenge, but it wasn't a jerk revenge like the others but more of an _I'm-going-to-make-you-notice _me revenge. Her very heart sank at the memory.

_Lucy sat on her couch while Natsu kept struggling with his math. She couldn't help stare; he was so cute when he looked frustrated!_

"_So, how does this work?" He asked in frustration as he tried to figure out the compass. Lucy sighed dreamily in her head,_

'_He's so clueless it's cute! C'mon Luce, be bold and make that move already!'_

_She placed her shaking hands over his and gently glided the tool swiftly across the paper. Just contact was enough for her face to turn deep red! She shyly looked up at Natsu, but instead of a crimson face as well, he just sat there like nothing was wrong!_

'_Idiot!' Lucy cursed at him in her mind, wishing that she had her mallet with her but sadly, it finally snapped in half after a good-term of Natsu-smacking._

"_S-See?" Lucy explained as she let go of his hands, she missed the warmth of his hands so badly. Natsu then smiled, but not at her, but at the problem on how it was finally solved. God, he was so oblivious!_

'_Well…I guess I'll have to be less subtle…' Lucy thought with disbeleaf. Even though she was confident most of the time, but when it came to Natsu, that's a completely different story._

_After a good five minutes of silence and Natsu's frequent questioning, Lucy finally couldn't take it anymore! She stood up from the couch and looked at Natsu right in the eye, her heart beating fast and her face bight pink._

"_N-N -Natsu!" She stuttered as she looked him right in the eye._

"_Yeah Mist?" Natsu asked, completely confused on what was going on. Lucy mentally smacked him for being so dense._

"_I-I think we should go out!" She finally screamed, causing Natsu to fall off the couch from the huge outburst._

"_Is that all? Alright Lucy!" Natsu said happily as got to his feet and took Lucy's hand, leading her to the door. Lucy's face turned even redder as he led her, her heart at an __**extremely **__fast pace._

"_I-It worked! Natsu and I are finally dating!" Lucy squealed with delight as she savored the moment, the warmth of his hand, and just the very presence of the raven-haired boy._

_Once they were outside, Natsu smiled at her and then said:_

"_Okay, let's go back inside now! We have to tackle that next problem with that compass thingy."_

"_What?" Lucy asked, confused on what was going on. Weren't they going to go out, as in, ON A DATE?_

"_Huh? You said you wanted to go out…" Lucy began confused._

"_And here we are, outside!" He happily cheered densely as if Lucy was mentally challenged, the poor girl's jaw dropped._

"_FREAKING IDIOT!" Lucy screamed as she pounded her fists against his head extremely __**HARD**_

"_Ow! What did I do?!" Natsu cried in pain. Lucy ignored this, however, and kept beating the dense boy. Oh how she wished she had her mallet but noooooo, it broke!_

'_YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU NOTICED ME!' Lucy kept swearing in her head as she kept pounding Natsu, how desperately she wanted __revenge_

"Leave it to Natsu to be completely dense." Levy teased as she took a bite out of a granola bar.

"Well, you could have been more specific like 'Let's go out on a date!'" Aries said in her cheery voice as she jumped up and down, an energy bottle in her hands.

"Um, Aries? How many of those energy drinks did you have?" Juvia asked as she sweat-dropped at her green friend. Everyone else looked at her, asking the same thing.

"Um, about five? Why?" Aries answered as she put a finger to her lips confused, oblivious to how hyper she was. All her friends sweat-dropped once again at her, mentally smacking Aries for being so idiotic.

Juvia couldn't help but giggle at her friend's actions. She also couldn't help but take account on everyone's attitude towards this whole entire scheme. They all had such confidence, so sure that this was going to work. Sadly, she didn't feel quite as confident.

'_What if this solves nothing? What if, Gray won't even care and he makes fun of me again! No! I could just see things going all downhill from their…'_

"Like Alright! Aries, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia! Line up!" Mirajane ordered as the said girls lined up across the small stage while Evergreen walked passed them, with a judging look on her face. Juvia sweat-dropped, perhaps Lucy's friends were going overboard after all. They all gave a pleading look to Erza but she just shrugged, the redhead trying her best to maintain herself from laughing.

"Now, picture this!" Mirajane said in her best director's impersonation voice as she motioned her fingers into a camera angle. "You four lovely ladies are the vision of every man's fantasy! Travel back into an era of high society and arranged marriages, you are the ones who bring the pleasure and true happiness to all the men!" Mirajane continued as she walked past each girl, hoping to make it clear enough for them.

"Well, for a _fair price._" She added with a giggle.

"Aries!" The whithe-haired girl pointed to the bubbly pinknette who perked up at her name. "As a newcomer to the biz, you are the boy-teaser who the men flock to with your innocent and childish charm!"

Aries squealed as she was assigned with her "role". Juvia couldn't help but giggle, if Aries really _was _an 'entertainer' back in the old days, that's _exactly_ the kind she'd be.

"Um, Mirajane? What is the point for these roles?" Lucy asked as she poked her head out of the straight line towards her sister.

"To get into character little girl! Like, it won't be entertaining at all if you're not your character? Right? The audience should believe and so should you!" Her sister commented, placing her sister back in line.

"Next, Levy!" Levy looked up excited, waiting to see what 'role' she would play. Mirajane looked her up and down and a sparkle shone in her eye, a sign of inspiration. "You girl, are the very idea of pleasure! You give what the men want but yet you make sure_ you're_ in control, which would keep your clients wanting more! Levy, the strong rebel!"

"Awesomeness!" Levy cheered as she pumped her fists in the air once again.

"That'll show Gajeel a thing or two!"

"Uh Levy, you know that these roles aren't real right? It's just for character." Juvia pointed out, causing Levy to give out a sulk. As Mirajane approached Lucy, Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Let me guess…" Lucy began but was cut off by her sister.

"Lucy darling! You are the mother of the house, the one who keeps her girls in line! Men adore you and most want you! But yet you turn your head away from it all, which causes them to flock to your very feet! Diamonds, jewels, and high quality silks dress adorn your very back!"

"Woah okay, that's kinda cool…" Lucy said in a surprised tone, a little taken back by her role. She suspected that she'd get some slutty role but hers was sorta classy in a sense.

"And finally, the lovely Juvia," Mirajane began as she approached the blue-haired girl. Juvia's heart-beat fastened as multiple thoughts ran through her mind.

'_Oh God! I could only imagine what 'role' I'll be assigned! Being the lead, I'd probably get the most suggestive and most sexual' _Juvia squirmed as her face turned a deep red. Mirajane placed her finger under Juvia's chin and lifted it up; making the sure she had eye contact with her.

"You dearest, are the very jewel and treasure of the house! You're the woman who every man wants company with! And your fares are too expensive for even the richest man in town! All men want you, and all women want to be you. You are the sole reason why the Moulin Rouge exists!"

"Wow Juvia! That's like the best out of them all!" Aries congratulated as she hugged Juvia. Juvia stood still, still awe struck from her role.

"-Sigh- Aren't I good?" Mirajane fawned over herself as Lissana and Evergreen all agreed with the same day-dream expressions.

'_H-How can I perform as someone with so much confidence?' _Juvia thought, completely unsure of what she has gotten herself into.

"Well, don't forget guys! Tomorrow is like, another practice! So make sure to leave school right away!" Evergreen pointed out as all the girls nodded, well, all of them except Juvia.

"Wait, tomorrow's Monday?! I-I'm not going!" Juvia flushed as she snapped back into reality, obviously thinking of the past incident that occurred at her house.

"C'mon Juvia! It'll look even worse if you _don't_ show!" Erza pointed out, which made Juvia sulk even more.

"Hey don't worry, we all have your back." Lucy said as she placed her hand reassuringly on the blue-haired girl's back. Juvia looked from her sulking to see everyone else did the same with smiling faces.

They all gave Juvia an expecting look and Juvia gave out a sigh.

"Okay…but only if we're all in this together! All right?" Juvia made sure as she looked at all of them, who all gave her a huge smile in return.

"Then let's do this!" Levy cheered as she pulled everyone into a huge group hug.

Oh, how Sweet Revenge is in the air.

The following morning was tough for Juvia. Normally she would have woken up early but since she came home late last night from rehearsal, she completely forgot to set her alarm! After she threw on her blue uniform skirt and white blouse, she rummaged through her vanity for her signature yellow clips. As she went through all the junk that usually consisted of head accessories, hair care products, picture frames, and just plain trNatsu, something sparkling caught her eye. The very sight of the object made her eyes widen.

'_N-No, that can't be…' _Juvia thought as she picked up the shiny object. In her trembling hands she held the most beautiful necklace you have ever seen. It was a small sliver chain that fit tightly around the neck, and in the center of that chain was a cross diamond in the middle. The very sight made Juvia's heart skip a beat.

"I-I …thought… I got rid of this years ago…." Juvia thought to herself aloud. Then girl quickly looked at the alarm clock and back at the necklace. Now was not that time to travel down memory lane! Juvia, unaware of her actions, threw it into her schoolbag as she rushed out the door. As she rushed to school, Juvia felt tears suddenly drift down her cheeks.

Whether they were tears of happiness or tears of sadness, Juvia didn't know…

"Oh my God! Who could do something so cruel to my beloved?!" Multiple fan girls shouted as they surrounded Gajeel, Loke, Natsu, and Gray.

"Gajeel's face! Even though it's bruised, it's still undeniably sexy!" One girl shouted among the rest.

"Is Gray going to be able to play guitar?!" Some girls cried in fear.

"What is going on?" Juvia asked as she and her friends stopped by the intense scene in front of the school yard.

"Hmm, let me check it out." Aries said as stood on her tip-toes, hoping to get a good view. She looked over the many fan girls and then the girl went into complete hysterics.

"Oh. My. GOD. HAHAHAHAHA!" Aries cried as she regrouped with Juvia, Lucy, Erza, and Levy, who all just gave her a quizzical expression.

"What?" They all simply asked in unison.

Just then, Kagura-sensei marched up to the huge mob with her blow-horn and shouted "_**GIRLS! And some boys….PLEASE CONTROL YOUR HORMONES AND GIVE THEM SOME SPACE!"**_

As the mob sulked there way out of the mob, Juvia finally realized why everyone was making such a huge fit! Gajeel's face, Natsu's face, and Loke's face each had a stunning black eye! This caused Levy, Erza, Lucy, and Juvia to join Aries in complete hysterics!

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Levy managed to say through her laughter. Gajeel gave her an annoyed look towards her direction.

"Ha! What happened?" Lucy asked Natsu, who gave a scared look towards Gray. Gray, unlike the others, did not have a black eye but his left hand was wrapped with white bandages. As usual, he wore the usual annoyed look on his face.

"Well…Um. You see…" The boy looked towards Loke and Gajeel for support but they gave him angry look, as if almost saying

'_Watch what you say!_'

"Well, we were practicing for the band…um yeah! For the band! On Saturday night, and I went to go yet some cola cause I was thirsty, but I tripped over all Loke's power cords which made me fall and Loke came down with me! Sure, let's go with that! Then our eyes smashed into each other as we got up and when Gajeel went to help, he fell over too and his eye landed right on Gray's guitar pick! It was like killer!" Natsu quickly explained as he threw a story together.

"Huh?" Juvia asked confused, "But then why did Gray's hand get hurt?"

"Oh you see…"Natsu began but was cut off by Gray.

"That is none of your freaking business, stupid girl." He said bluntly as he motioned the guys to follow him.

"Let's go. We're already late" He merely said as everyone followed.

"Juvia?" Levy began as soon as the guys left but Juvia quickly shrugged off the sad expression she had earlier and walked ahead of them.

"C'mon…we'll be late for class too…" She tried to sound brave but her response came out weak instead. Aries was about to speak up but Erza shook her head, full aware of what was going on.

She knew there was way more to Gray and Juvia's relationship then the others realized.

"Dude! That was the worst excuse for a story I've ever heard!" Loke insulted Natsu as he smacked him against the head, very hard.

"Ow! I thought it was alright!" Natsu complained, holding his hands over his head for support.

"Your just lucky that he made an excuse period." Gray remarked as he kept his eyes on his note book, completely ignoring the other boys' comments.

"Um by the way Gray…is everything cool?" Gajeel asked as he tried to fend off all the love notes he was getting from fan girls a few rows back.

Gray gave Gajeel a harsh look, and said in a harsh whisper. _**"We're not speaking of this. Got it?"**_

Gajeel nodded as he gave Loke and Natsu a solemn look. Gray always got picky when it came to _her._ And that Saturday night was one of those nights when he couldn't control himself.

-Flash Back-

_Natsu was typing away at on his computer while the other three guys just laid around his room, completely bored._

"_Honestly, can your typing get anymore more annoying?!" Gajeel finally shouted as he slammed a pillow against Natsu's head._

"_Ow! What is everyone hitting me?!" Natsu complained as he chucked the pillow right back at Gajeel, who expertly dodged it by tilting his head to the side._

"_Because you're an idiot." Gray mentioned as he sat on the floor, tuning the strings to his guitar._

"_Hey!" Natsu snapped back but Loke cut him off by looking over his shoulder._

"_Woah, you're talking to __**Lucy?**__" He teased as Natsu quickly nodded, a blush in the face._

_NatsuBoy: Yooo Luce!_

_Stellarchick589: Hi, Natsu? Isn't it like 2:00am?_

_NatsuBoy: And?_

_By this time, Gajeel came up to the screen too and looked over the convo._

"_Natsu, you totally suck at this. The best excuse you could have is 'And?'" Gajeel smirked as he kept watching over Natsu._

"_Why do you think she's up this late?" Loke asked._

"_I think I know why…" Gajeel trailed off as she put his arms over Natsu to type something._

"_Hey!" Natsu shouted._

"_Shut up. Let me check something." Gajeel countered as he began typing, pretending he was Natsu._

_NatsuBoy (Gajeel): So, why are YOU up?_

_Stellarchick589: Um, sorta at a sleepover. Duh._

"_Score!" Loke and Gajeel shouted as they exchanged high fives. Gray looked at the trio and rolled his eyes. God, they were so annoying!_

_After a long silence of Lucy not responding, Loke decided to join in and he typed:_

_NatsuBoy (Loke): Hey, let's put up a webcam!_

"_Webcam?" Gajeel commented as he rose an eyebrow, Loke just laughed it off 'Lucy' replied._

_Stellarchick589 (Levy): Why?! OMG you're so perverted. I swear, just like Gajeel!_

"_And that would be the lovely Levy." Gajeel said sarcastically, trying to fend off Natsu's swinging fists, hoping to push Loke and Gajeel away from the computer. After a few tries, Loke and Gajeel simply smirked and backed down. Natsu finally got control over the keys and typed:_

_NatsuBoy: Levy?_

_Stellarchick589 (Levy): Nooooo, Lucy._

_NatsuBoy: Nope, def. Levy. Lucy never talks about Gajeel and how perverted he is._

_Stellarchick589 (Levy): Damn!_

_Just then, Gajeel jumped over Natsu's head while Loke pinned him to the ground. The metal boy sent a webcam invitation to the girls while Natsu struggled to get free._

"_What the heck!" Natsu shouted as Loke let him up. He looked at Gajeel and he smirked slyly "Woah Gajeel, you really are a pervert!" He laughed, while Gajeel just rolled his eyes in return._

_**Stellarchick589 has accepted your request for webcam.**_

"_Woah, they did it!" Now quick, hide!" Loke snickered as he and Gajeel hid, while Natsu sat in front of the computer laughing._

"_Hey, guys! This webcam is so much fun!" He cheered, since the boy probably never used webcam to chat before, he found it quite amusing._

"_Yeah…sure…"Erza rolled her eyes on the screen, obviously annoyed. She got up to display Lucy, Levy, herself, and Aries sitting on a pink bed._

"_Woah! Is that Juvia's room?! It's so blue!" Natsu asked amazed, everyone simply nodded._

_Gray's head immediately jolted from what he was doing and smacked Natsu hard against the head._

"_Seriously, you're such an idiot." He harshly insulted, Natsu gave him an angry glare in return but he saw the anger in Gray's eyes. That would signify as a warning._

"_Eh? Is there others with you?" Aries asked as she pointed her finger on her side of the screen._

_Natsu nodded as he displayed everyone in the room, which caused a few gasps. Levy did the exact same by putting Juvia's room in __**full **__view._

"_Awe, how cute! A boys-only sleepover!" Lucy teased, causing all the girls, to laugh. Levy had fallen off the bed from the laugher, shouting "Cute! Cute! Cute!"_

_Gajeel pushed Natsu aside again, and took control of the chair._

"_It's not a sleepover, idiot! We were practicing." Gajeel said as he flicked his hair. Gajeel decided that 2:00am was now the Let's-annoy-Levy-to-Hell time._

"_For what?!" Levy snapped as she appeared in front of the screen._

_The Talent Show, what else? We're going to kick ass-" Gajeel paused as he looked at Levy; his eyes looked at her mischievously as he Gehee._

"_What now?! You little piece of metal crap!" Levy roared at the screen._

"_Oh, I just noticed that you don't have your body pillow with you tonight! Kicking the habit?"_

"_**WHY YOU LITTLE-!"**__ Levy bellowed as she tried to attack Gajeel through the screen, Aries, Erza, and Lucy had to restrain her back._

_Gajeel ge hee once more and smirked._

"_Like I was saying, our band is going to play in the Talent Show." He declared in complete confidence. At this point, Levy began to calm down and now her huge temper was now at a violent simmer._

"_You guys have a band? Well, we're-" Aries, being her oblivious self, almost spilled but just in time, Erza covered her mouth. The guys sweat-dropped at the scene that appeared on Natsu's monitor._

_After a few harsh whispers from Lucy and Aries, Loke finally spoke up._

"_Wait a minute, if this is Juvia's house, where's Juvia?" He asked, confused. Gray gave him a sharp look and Loke just looked towards the screen. Gajeel and Natsu surrounded him, while Gray gave in and approached, an annoyed look still on his face._

"_Oh um-"Levy began but then Juvia entered the room wearing nothing but a tiny blue tank and her undies! Natsu jolted, Gajeel turned red, and Loke simply smirked while he turned red as well. Juvia began to mumble about some crap about pants and then Loke spoke up._

"_Well, guess that solves it."_

"_**L-LOKE! WHAT THE HELL!"**__ Juvia screamed as she came into view. Juvia began to shout at her friends how they didn't warn her and they began to counter saying they did. Gray suddenly grew very irritated and furious as he appeared in front of the screen._

""_Well, I don't think any of us want to see that again. Bye." Gray said in disgust, he cancelled off the session without even a response from Juvia. As Natsu's desktop came back into view, Loke, Gajeel, and Natsu gave Gray a worried look. They all back away from him as Gray cracked his knuckles._

"_D-Dude, we swear we didn't see anything!" Natsu stammered as he waved his hands back in forth in front of him, Gray simply smirked._

"_**I know you didn't**__." The cold-teen said as he approached the trio of idiots._

"_Now hold on Gray!" Gajeel said as he backed up farther._

_He smirked, ignoring his friend's comment. Gray finally caught up with them as Gajeel, Loke, and Natsu had no more space to back up against._

_Igneel Dragneel looked up from his tv show in his living as he heard loads of banging and crashing from upstairs._

"_Boys will be Boys…" he sighed as he took another sip of his hot cocoa, anxiously waiting for the commercials to cease. Apparently, Igneel worried more about cliff hangers and love triangles then her son's well being._

"So, my friends want us to come over tomorrow night for costume fitting." Lucy said as she walked with her friends down the hall.

"I'm sure I could make it, I already have an idea on what I want to wear! It has to be PINK!" Aries bubbly said, causing everyone to laugh. If Aries picked anything in her life, it would be pink. From her car, her outfits, and even her locker was coated pink instead of the traditional blue!

"Well, I just hope they don't go over-" Juvia began but due to her lack of focus, she bumped right into someone, causing them both to fall to the floor!

"Watch where the hell your going!" The stranger yelled, Juvia's eyes widened at the voice. The owner voice belonged to no other than, Gray!

"S-S-Sorry!" She quickly began as she frantically went to put all her belongings that fell out of her schoolbag back together.

Gray watched, annoyed, as the girl did so. He gave out a annoyed sigh as he helped her pick her things up, hoping that she would not make such a huge scene. Juvia was surprised by his actions but still she kept her head down as he helped, half for gratitude, the other to conceal the deep crimson on her face. Gray performed his deed with his usual emotionless expression when all of a sudden, he picked up something sparkling. His eyes widened, his face paled.

Juvia got to her feet as Gray did so, the sparkling object in his hands. Her face paled as well as she saw what it was.

Her necklace.

Regaining his composure and usual monotone, Gray harshly threw the necklace into the girl's hand as he stormed out of the building. Juvia did not hesitate to stop him; he had every right to do so. She just kept her head low, trying her best for tears not to fall.

Waiting for his footsteps to be out of ear-shot, Juvia began to walk alone out of the building, the opposite direction of Gray of course. Her friends tried to follow, but Erza held them back, shaking her head.

"Did I just miss something?" Levy asked as Erza sighed and said.

"Girls, apparently there's a lot you don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Will say this again, this is not mine. Its from Harvester girl, And its from pokemon, sorry if I forgot to change some are the story

'_Heehee, let's go build another mountain Gray!' _A childish voice echoed through Juvia's mind as she tossed and turned in her sleep. The moonlight overshadowed her room, causing the whole room to have a dreamlike effect in the midst of the night.

'_I-I had another nightmare! Please, let me stay!' _The voice echoed again, causing Juvia to toss and turn more frantically.

'_N-No! You can't leave!' _The voice finally echoed once again, but this time it sounded like the young childish voice was crying.

The moon's light sparkled as it settled over Juvia's face, which caused the blue-haired girl to finally stop turning as she settled in the light.

And as the moon did so, it became visible that tears were gently flowing off of Juvia's face.

'_That'd you never forget me.'_

"Gray…."

-FlNatsu Back-

"Alright Kids, it's time for recess!" The perky kindergarten teacher announced as all the little children rushed out to the play yard outside. The first one out the small door was a playful girl with long blue hair, who giggled as the bright warm sun greeted her cheery face.

She made her way to the vacant sandbox were she knelt down on her knees as she began to scoop sand into a big pile. It was a typical recess for the young Juvia Loxar, the brightest and sweetest girl in kindergarten. She kept scooping sand in a huge pile and patted it all down into a round dome shape.

'Perfect! My mountain is done!' She rejoiced as she looked around for something to top her masterpiece.

**SMNATSU!**

Juvia, as if in slow motion, turned around in horror as she saw her precious mountain smNatsued and reduced to bits!

'M-M-My Mountain!" She cried as she looked up to behold the face of her 'mountain-killers'. There before her stood 3 HUGE looking second grade boys who all laughed at the poor girl.

"SMNATSU! SMNATSU!" A fat boy with a bandage over his head shouted as he jumped up and down on were Juvia's sand pile used to be.

"N-No!" Juvia cried as she tried to push to fat boy off but another, lankier, boy shoved her into the sand as she tried to do so.

"Watch it girlie! This is OUR sandbox and we decide what goes in it! And we don't want some sissy mountain right here!" He yelled at the girl as Juvia tried her best not to cry. This was not fair! This was HER recess, that was HER mountain, and they just smNatsued it?!

"W-Why you!" Juvia shouted as she tried to punch the boy but he just restrained her back by holding his palm to her forehead, laughing in the process.

"Hey, I know what would be more fun then smNatsuing a mountain!" A snotty looking boy exclaimed, looking mischievously at Juvia.

"I know what you're thinking!" The fat boy agreed, 'Let's have fun with this girl!"

Juvia gasped in fear as she tried to run away but before she could escape the sandbox, the three boys grabbed her by the legs and began to push and shove Juvia in all directions, passing her to the other boy like a ball.

"O-Ow! P-P-Please Stop!" Juvia cried as she felt tears run down her cheeks, this only caused the boys to laugh and push her even harder.

"Hear that guys? She wants us to stop!" The snotty leader of the group laughed as he shoved poor Juvia to the ground, causing her to cry out in pain. The three boys' shadows overpowered the girl as they approached her, a mean look in their eyes. They were thirsty for more pain and misery. Juvia, being completely and utterly defenseless, shut her eyes and braced herself for the pain to come but suddenly…

"HEY! _LEAVE HER ALONE_!" A boy's voice yelled as he approached the trio of bullies. Before them stood a small kindergartner with black hair and grey eyes, he looked angry, VERY ANGRY.

"Aw look! Another one!" The fat boy laughed as he pointed towards the small boy who came to Juvia's rescue. Juvia was too scared to even look; she kept her eyes shut, afraid to open them.

"Let's have fun with him too!" The snotty boy declared as he pushed the purple-headed boy.

Oh, but HE wasn't going to take that.

Suddenly, rage filled the small boy's eyes as he smNatsued his fist hard against the snotty boy's nose, causing it to bleed. The bully recoiled as he fell back onto the sandbox, shocked to see how much damage this kindergartner had done.

"That little brat made my nose bleed!" He yelled in disbelief as he ran his finger over his bloody nose.

"Now you're going to get it!" The snotty boy cried as he took a swing at the boy, but he expertly jumped over the boy's head just in time to avoid the attack. Before the bully could even realized were he went, the purple-headed boy ninja-kicked him in the back, causing him to fall face first into the sand.

Regaining his feet, the shaking boy looked at the small five-year old in horror .Smirking, the small boy took a step closer to the bully, which caused the bully to take step back.

"_WHAAA_! Don't hurt me!" The snotty boy cried as he ran away from the scene, screaming.

Juvia's hero smirked at the scene and turned his attention towards the lanky boy and the fat boy.

"**Who's next**?" He asked with an evil expression on his face.

The two bullies looked at each other in horror before they too fled the sandbox shouting in unison "MOMMY!".

"…Pathetic…" The small boy muttered to himself as was about to walk away until he heard a faint cry. He raised an eyebrow as he turned around to see Juvia sitting in the corner of the sandbox, tears in her eyes.

Sighing, the fellow kindergartner reached his hand out to his classmate. Juvia looked up, scared and confused. What should she do?

Was he a friend, or a new bully?

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. Are you alright?" He asked sweetly as he helped her up, Juvia nodded as she stared at the boy in astonishment. Just a matter of seconds ago he had such an evil look in eyes but now his eyes softened, causing him to have a friendly and happy face!

"T-T-Thank you!" Juvia burst into hysterics as she embraced her savior tightly, which surprised the boy very much. Awkwardly, he patted the girl's back as he helped soothe her tears. As Juvia let go, she began to cry again.

"W-What's wrong now?!" The boy asked, annoyed with the girl's crying.

"The meanies s-s-mNatsued my mountain! And it took me almost the whole recess to make it!" She cried as she hugged the boy again. Juvia couldn't help it, she felt safe with the boy. Almost if he would always hold on to her and never let her go...

"Oh…well I guess I could…" He began but stopped to consider the outcome, "I guess I could help you build your mountain!" He finished as he smiled at the girl, which caused Juvia to sniff out a "Really?"

"Sure! And it'll be bigger and better than the last one!" He smiled as he took Juvia's hand and led her to the spot were her previous mountain had been smNatsued. They both settled down as they piled loads of sand into an area and soon a new mountain began to form.

"Um…by the way…what is your name?" Juvia asked shyly as she added more sand to the mountain.

"…Gray." Gray said as he looked at Juvia, which caused a smile to form on her face. Juvia then giggled to herself; Gray looked at her, confused on what she laughing at.

"Yay Gray!" Juvia finally cheered as she lunged herself on top of Gray, hugging him in the process.

"I-Idiot! You just smNatsued your own mountain!" Gray insulted as he took note how Juvia completely landed on the pile of sand as she tackled him. He tried to break free of Juvia's hold; this only caused Juvia to burst into more giggles.

"Heehee, then I guess we have to build another one tomorrow!" Juvia giggled as she laid on top of Gray, amused on how Gray could beat up a bunch of big bullies but he wasn't even able to get free of her hold!

"F-Fine! Just, let me go!" He replied as his face began to turn into a light pink, embarrassed by the girl's actions.

"Promise?" Juvia asked as she gave him the infamous puppy-dog pout.

"Promise!" Gray shouted a little red in the face. This caused Juvia to giggle once more.

"Kindergarten! It's time to line up!" The teacher yelled as she blew a whistle, signifying that recess was now over. Juvia rose to her feet and helped Gray off his feet as well, and as she did, Juvia began to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" He asked, which caused Juvia to smile brightly.

"Friends?" She asked as she let out her hand sweetly. Gray stared at it long and hard before he replied:

"…Friends." Gray replied with a smile as Juvia smile grew wider as she did so.

And on that day in kindergarten, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar became best friends.

Ever since that day in the sandbox, Gray and Juvia were almost inseparable. When Gray would come into the kindergarten class to put his stuff away, Juvia would rush right over to him and start talking to him non-stop. It didn't matter if he replied back or not, Juvia would just keep talking.

And if Gray didn't come into school one day because he was sick, it would take the teacher and student aides_**hours**_ to calm poor Juvia down.

"B-B-But who am I going to play with?" Juvia cried as the teacher tried to calm her down.

"Sweetie, I'm sure Erza would play with you." The teacher consoled as she gestured towards Erza, another one of Juvia's closest friends, who was coloring with Jerall.

"B-B-But I-I want P-Gray!" Juvia cried even louder.

However, their friendship was not one-sided. Whenever a bully or a snooty person even _**looked**_at Juvia the wrong way, well, let's just say that person met Gray's fist in a matter of seconds.

"D-Don't hurt him too hard Gray! I'm s-sure he didn't mean to dip my hair in paint!" Juvia would always try to make the person Gray beat up appear less guilty then they already were, but Gray would simply shrug it off and say:

"Silly, what are you going to do one day when I'm not around?" He'd laugh, which cause Juvia to laugh too but once again, she closed her eyes for censorship once Gray returned to pummeling the kid in the face.

Juvia, even though she was sometimes against Gray's violence, was thankful for him to be her friend…

"I'll always protect you." He would always say to her if she cried, always giving her a warm hug in the process.

He was just like her guardian angel.

A 7 year-old Gray was sleeping one night in his bed until he suddenly felt someone shake him. Being the light sleeper that he was, he awoke to find no other than Juvia right besides him!

"_J-Juvia?!_" Gray asked in a surprised tone, shocked and confused how Juvia got into his room, IN HIS HOUSE for that matter. Was he dreaming?

"I-I had a r-really s-s-scary dream that you went away and never came back!" Juvia cried as she hugged Gray, who was still too shocked that Juvia was here, in her pajamas, in his bed, at three in the morning!

"S-So?! That's no reason to sneak into my room and come crying to me!" Gray shouted in a harsh whisper, more embarrassed on what would happen if his parents or older brother walked in to check on him and found Juvia there with him!

"Your suppose to go to your mom when you have a bad dream, stupid girl!"

"But I d-didn't want to see her, I w-wanted to see you! I wanted to make sure you were okay!" Juvia replied back as she held onto Gray even tighter.

"How did you even get into my room anyway?" Gray asked as he looked around his room. The door was still shut closed, and his window…Oh God, she used his window.

"I sorta climbed through your window! Juvia began, "Heehee, it's good that my house is right across from yours!" She added with a giggle.

Gray couldn't believe it; she must have climbed up the vines that grew on the side of his house, opened his window and woke him up! Well, he wasn't going to ask her, he really didn't want to know.

"Well, I'm fine, see? Now you can go back home!"

Juvia bit her lip and gave out a pout, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"…Juvia…No. Not going to happen. NO!" Gray stated to the girl before she could even ask. He knew exactly what she wanted and he did not want to!

Juvia continued her little 'hopeless and alone' bit, but adding more dramatic sniffs and her eyes becoming wider.

'**Why me?**' Gray thought as he looked over at Juvia.

"…Fine…"Gray sighed as he pulled back his gray covers on his bed, which caused Juvia to smile gleefully as she snuggled in next to Gray.

"You just have to be out of here by 7am, okay? The same way you came." Gray added as he tried to settle himself without coming into any contact with Juvia, when he found a suitable area, he closed his eyes.

"Hey Gray…" Juvia said with a sing-song voice.

"What. Juvia?" Gray asked, annoyed. He just wanted some sleep!

"We should get married one day, that way I won't have to come to your house every night I get scared! You'd be right there!" Juvia giggled as she looked at Gray, whose face turned a deep red.

'Idiot, t-there's more to marriage than being with someone you care about! You have to love them!" Gray whispered frantically to the girl as his face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"But I do _love_ you Gray!"

"N-Not that kind of love Juvia! Like, the kinda of love that you'd want to kiss me kinda love!"

"I'll kiss you!" Juvia giggled densely as Gray smirked.

"On the lips?" He smirked at the girl, who turned a shade of light pink.

"Ew! No way! You got cooties Gray!" She whispered in a disgusted low tone, as if it was some top secret. Gray laughed. He turned over on his side.

"Good night." Juvia sweetly said as she wrapped her arms around Gray like a teddy bear, the girl soon drifted into sleep as she did so.

"Good night…" Gray said back in a whisper. He was annoyed that the girl snuggled up against him but Gray was too tired to even care.

Or push her away for that matter.

"-Gasp- Isn't that the most beautiful necklace you have ever seen?!" A 10 year-old Juvia exclaimed as she stood there in awe of a display in a department store window. She wore her favorite outfit that day, her polka blue dress, white beanie hat, and her blue boots.

Today was Saturday, and Juvia decided to bring Gray with her on one of her little shopping trips. Why would you ask that Juvia would bring her rude friend to go shopping for accessories and such and not one of her girl friends? The answer was simple: She loved him.

Now, Juvia knew not to go in over her head. After all, she was ten years old!

'_It's just a crush! It's just a CRUSH!' _Juvia would keep telling herself over and over again, well, she wasn't fooling anyone. Juvia honestly didn't know how it even started in the first place, probably because she was always with Gray and how he always was and still is so protective of her.

"Um, Sure." A 10 year-old Gray said as he walked up to the amazed girl. "But I doubt you could afford it." He added with a smirk, which caused Juvia to turn her attention back to Gray, shouting:

"And what does _THAT_ mean?!" She snapped as she put her hands on her hips.

"Troublesome," Gray began in an annoyed tone as he examined the blue cross-shaped necklace, "its 500 jewells."

"Eh?!" Juvia screamed as she looked at the necklace in shock, say it wasn't so!

"Why?!" Juvia cried to herself.

"Well, if you paid attention to the gray rock in the middle, that's a _real_ diamond." Gray told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!" Juvia moaned as she heard Gray's words, "And I really wanted to wear it too…." It wasn't that Juvia didn't like pink diamonds, in fact, she loved them. But how would a 10 year-old afford such a thing?

Juvia wondered what it would be like if Gray gave her the necklace as a gift, the very thought mad Juvia blush like crazy.

Of course, that would never happen.

Now, Gray wasn't the dense type like Natsu but he wasn't aware of Juvia's feelings for him either. Well, not that she was _aware_ of. She couldn't tell him even if she wanted to anyway; their whole childhood friendship would shatter if it all went downhill! And not being Gray's close childhood friend was something Juvia couldn't bear…

"Whatever. Let's keep moving." Gray said in an irritated tone as she began to walk again, hands in his pockets.

"AW! But I wanted to look at the necklace some more!" Juvia complained as she reluctantly followed the purple-headed boy.

"I've should have brought Levy or someone if I knew you were going to be this boring." Juvia mentioned as she glared at Gray, he simply smirked.

"Relax, who knows? I might not be here the next day, so savor the moment." He teased in his annoying monotone, which annoyed Juvia like heck.

"UGH!" Juvia shouted as she marched right in front of Gray, staring him in the face. Gray simply gave her a smug smile in return.

"Shopping." Was all Juvia said, "You know what? Now we're going to shop two more hours! All because of your attitude!" There, that would be enough punishment for the gruff Gray!

Gray smirked as he walked past her, "Fine, but we're going to hit the clothing stores first."

"Really?!" Juvia said as her eyes sparkled, were her ears deceiving her?! "Yay Gray! Than-"

"To buy you a longer skirt. I'm telling you Juvia, your not going to be able to pull that off and still be labeled 'innocent' when your older." He smirked as he cut her off; Juvia stood there, her jaw dropped.

"ARGH! Get back here Gray!" Juvia screamed as she chased after Gray in her 'death-glare'. Gray saw this and started running, smirking as he did so. Honestly, like she would be able to catch up with _him_?

He looked back towards the girl, Yup; she was still definitely at it. Gray sweat dropped as he saw the girl, who was angrily pushing pedestrians to the side hoping to gain on Gray.

His eyes softened as she did so but Juvia was not aware.

He was really going to miss her…He really was.

Juvia awoke sleepily the next day to the sound of the sound of trucks and van constantly honking and moving.

"What…the?" Juvia thought aloud to herself as she looked out her window. But as soon as she did, she regretted it instantly. Her face paled, her skin formed goose bumps.

"No…No…it can't be…!" Juvia screamed in disLevy.

Not even bothering to change out of her pajamas, which consisted of a blue tank top and blue pants, Juvia rushed out of her room and out the front door, tears in her eyes.

"Juvia?!" Johanna cried as she looked up from the breakfast she was making. Juvia ignored this however and kept on running.

'_Why Gray…Why didn't you tell me?!_Juvia cried to herself as she stooped in front of Gray's house out of breath, where workers handled furniture and placed them in vans.

'…_That you were moving…_

"Juvia?" A voice from behind Juvia asked her, Juvia quickly turned around.

"Gray-! Oh, it's you Ultear…" Juvia murmured as she saw Gray's older sister, looking at her confused on why she was here.

'Um, is there something wrong?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side, Juvia shook her head quickly.

Ultear's eyes softened as she saw her do so, she knew exactly what was going on in her mind. His brother didn't even tell her…

"Gray's over there, you can talk to him if you-"

Without even giving him the chance to finish, Juvia rushed right past Ultear and to where Gray was. Once she finally caught visual of him, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"_**GRAY**_" Juvia cried as she threw her arms around Gray, whose back was turned from her. His eye widened once he heard her voice.

"J-Juvia?" He asked as he turned around to behold seeing his best friend, in tears.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she clutched her heart, her eyes tightly shut but tears still managed to drift out of them. "Why are you moving?!"

Gray looked at her with remorse, he really wanted to tell her the truth…but he couldn't…not now.

"Juvia…I'm sorry…I didn't want to tell you because I thought it'd make you feel-"

"Feel what?! Miserable?! Well, earth to Gray! What do you think I'm feeling now?!" Juvia spat as more tears vigorously fell.

"I wanted your last day with me to be ordinary, I didn't want you to be acting like this the past week. " He mentioned as he gave her a solemn look, Juvia shook her head, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

"B-But I need you! You said you'd always protect me!" She cried even harder, Gray couldn't take it anymore; this was too hard for him to bear. He embraced her into a tight hug, which was quite unusual behavior for Gray. Juvia's tears stopped instantly as her eyes widened.

"Don't say that! No matter were I'll be, I'm always going to protect you no matter what!" He told her as he embraced her; Juvia tightly embraced him back, crying into his shoulders.

"And you're going to have to promise me that you're never going to flaunt yourself with those short skirts anymore. If any guy hurts you, I'm going to beat the living shit out of him, even if I have to travel to the other side of the country to do it. Understand?"

Juvia nodded into Gray's shoulder as she continued to embrace him.

"And…" Gray began as Juvia felt something cool wrap around her neck. As soon as Gray removed his arms, Juvia stepped back and placed her hand over her neck, only to find a necklace around her neck.

That beautiful necklace in the department store window.

"B-But how…" Juvia murmured as she looked over at Gray, who had a faint smile on his face.

"You seemed to be in love with that thing, so I thought if I bought it for you…" Gray trailed off, Juvia could feel more tears stream off her cheeks.

"That'd you never forget me."

"**G-GRAY!**" Juvia wept as she lunged to hug him once more, Gray did not hesitate to stop her. She cried into his shoulder, fearing that if she let go, Gray would disappear forever. But that was the thing, as soon as she did let go, Gray would probably disappear, and probably forever.

"Hey, don't forget that one thing you told me." He chuckled as he looked down at the crying girl. Juvia looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You know, one day we should actually get married, I mean, and then this would never happen again right?" He laughed, which caused Juvia to gasp, her heart racing.

"Y-You're serious?" She shouted, red in the face.

Gray shrugged his shoulders which caused Juvia to blush harder!

"Then, t-that means we're e-engaged!" Juvia thought aloud as she came to realization.

"As long as you keep that necklace, then yeah, I guess." He said with a smile as he rolled his eyes. Okay, so Gray wasn't exactly planning on having this mushy conversation with Juvia right now.

'Gray! It's time to hit the road!" Ultear called out to Gray as she drove up in a black BMW.

"I guess…it's time for you to go, huh?" Juvia weakly murmured as Gray nodded.

"Remember," Gray whispered to her softly as he pointed to the necklace, "As long as I'm here and as long as you want it, I'll forever keep that promise." Gray reassured her, referring to his and Juvia's engagement.

"Y-Yes."

And with that Gray brought her into one final embrace before he let her go. And as if in slow motion, Juvia saw Gray get into the car and drive away. Juvia still stood in that exact position as he did so, watching as the moving vans followed after them, and then she was alone on what was once Gray's front yard.

The wind gently blew on Juvia's body, causing her hair to gently flow with it. Tears streamed down her face as Juvia watched the Gray she knew,

Her Friend.

Her Protector.

Her Support.

And her potential Fiancé,

Drive out of Her Life, Forever.

Juvia took Gray's message to heart when she entered Middle School. She made sure to wear her longest possible skirt to school each day, nice black flats for school shoes, and her hair in her typical hat style.

Whenever a boy would come up to her, Juvia would simply giggle and say "Sorry, But I'm already spoken for." Juvia's feelings for Gray still stayed strong over the three years of his absence, which meant to Juvia that she liked him _way _more than a crush. And to think one day they might marry, well, that is if Gray wasn't kidding with his promise.

But she didn't care, she loved him.

He was her Best Friend, and he always will be. That is, Juvia thought so until that one day in 8th grade.

"Oh My God, is that Gray?! " A fan girl screamed as many others created a huge mob in front of the Middle School Building.

"Huh?" Juvia asked Erza, one of her closest friends who walked to school with her that day.

Ever since Gray left, Juvia and her friends Aries, Levy, Erza, and Lucy became closer than ever and that was the only good thing about Gray leaving. She loved her friends to death. She was able to confine to them with "girl" issues and talk about the latest styles in the latest fashion magazines. None of them really were quite aware of her friendship with Gray, well, except Erza but Juvia really needed a shoulder to cry on after he left.

Of course, Juvia left out the whole engagement thing. No one, not even her mom, knows about that. And Juvia preferred to keep it that way, although she did chuckle whenever a fan girl would obsess over Gray when his name was mentioned.

'_Wait a minute…Gray?!'_ Juvia cried in realization to herself as she pushed her way through a mob of fan girls. It couldn't be, was he really back?! The mere thought made Juvia's heart burst with joy.

As she made her way to the center, Juvia gasped. There before her stood her childhood friend, purple hair, grey eyes, yup that was him! His back was towards her as he just stood there like he always used to.

"G-GRAY!" Juvia cried out as she embraced him from behind, this caused many fan girls to gasp, but Gray didn't respond. He broke free from the brace and turned to face his childhood friend.

Juvia's eyes widened as she did so. Gray had changed so much! His body looked better built then his 10 year-old self, his face a little less rounder. But something was different…his eyes…looked more angry.

"I-I missed you so much!" Juvia said, as she saw his eyes flicker into an angry glare. She didn't know how to react, what was WRONG with him?!

"Hn." Was all he said as he nodded, Juvia looked confused.

"Eh? Is there s-something wrong?" Juvia stuttered, taking a step closer to Gray. Gray responded by taking a step back.

"Nothing. Just wondering why some freaking girl I don't know is talking to me." He stated flatly as he smirked. This caused all the fan girls to swoon over him.

Juvia's heart sank, her face paled. He didn't remember her!? After all they went through?!

"G-Gray, don't you remember?! It's Juvia!" She cried, trying her best for tears not to fall from her face.

"Oh now I remember, that annoying girl who lived across from me, who wouldn't leave me alone."

"What are you saying?!" Juvia cried, trying not to break down. Why was he doing this?! To her?!

"Honestly Juvia," Gray smirked, "You seriously thought we were friends?"

"B-But you promised…" Juvia wept; she couldn't contain her tears any longer.

"YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS PROTECT ME!" She finally cried out, Gray's eyes widened but he was quick to conceal it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stated in a harsh tone.

"Y-Yes you do, D-Don't lie! You said you'd always protect me! And that one day we will-" She began but Gray quickly cut her off.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He bellowed as he began to walk away.

"No! Gray!" Juvia shouted as she lunged after him, arm out, tears in her eyes. She grasped his arm, and caught hold on him. He gave her an angry glare as he shoved her off, causing Juvia to fall to the ground in pain.

"_Ah_!" She cried out in pain.

"_Gray…Why?" _Juvia murmured to as she pushed her arms up, so that she was partially lying on the cold concrete. She looked up to Gray, crying, and only to find him with a smug smile on his face.

_But how, do you expect me to live alone with just me, cause my world revolved around you, it's so hard for me to breathe!_

"Get lost pathetic girl, you already wasted enough of my time." Gray finally said as he walked away from the scene. Juvia's vision blurred from tears as she saw Gray's back walking away from her.

'_Gray…'_

Erza rushed over to Juvia as she stammered up to her feet. The by standers that had witnessed the event all snickered at Juvia, Erza sent them all death glares when she caught them doing so. Juvia didn't even notice.

"_Don't say that! No matter were I'll be, I'm always going to protect you no matter what!"_

'_Where those words lies?'_

"_You know, one day we should actually get married, I mean, and then this would never happen again right?"_

'_Were those lies too?!' _Juvia cried to herself. She looked down at herself, only to find her uniform all dirty and tattered from when …Gray pushed her.

"C'mon Juvia…there's still twenty minutes until first period. We can go to your house and quickly change before then." Erza consoled as she took note of Juvia's uniform. Juvia meekly nodded as she walked towards the direction of her house.

'_Just forget him Juvia. Please, just forget it all.'_

But Juvia couldn't forget, in fact, she couldn't even if she tried.

No matter what seemed to happen, she'll always be in love with _him_.

Gray Fullbuster.

"A-Are you sure your going to wear that?" Erza asked as Juvia walked out of her room wearing her shortest uniform skirt and her black heels, she also un-tucked her white uniform blouse for added effect.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Juvia said as she headed for the front door.

If Gray didn't keep his side of the bargain, then why the hell should she keep hers?

Unfortunately, Gray didn't seem to take notice of Juvia's new look when she got to school, in fact, he seemed not to care at all. This shattered Juvia's heart.

"_And you're going to have to promise me that you're never going to flaunt yourself with those short skirts anymore. If any guy hurts you, I'm going to beat the living shit out of him, even if I have to travel to the other side of the country to do it. Understand?"_

He really seemed not to care about her anymore…but that was okay. Juvia would always look out her bedroom window where Gray's house was. Lucky for her , he moved back into his old house, but then again, it doesn't matter now…

He Hates Her.

But that's okay, as long as she had her memories, then that would be enough right?

Juvia caressed the necklace Gray gave her, the very one that signified their "engagement".

Right?

"ARGH!" Juvia screamed as she chucked the necklace at her vanity, becoming forever lost in the clutter that was settled upon it.

"_Remember," Gray whispered to her softly as he pointed to the necklace, "As long as I'm here and as long as you want it, I'll forever keep that promise." Gray reassured her, referring to his and Juvia's engagement._

"I…don't want it!" Juvia shouted to herself, hoping for her words to make truth.

But the thing was, Juvia wanted it.

And She Wanted it Badly.

"And that's all Juvia ever told me…I guess they were pretty close." Erza finished as she looked over at the girls, hoping that they finally had a decent understanding of the whole situation.

"I never knew…" Levy remarked in complete shock, it was the next day during lunch period and everyone was sitting at their usual table, waiting for Juvia to catch up with them from her last period.

"But…why would Juvia even care if Gray ignores her?" Aries asked oblivious, everyone at the round lunch table scoffed and gave themselves face palms.

"Think a little, Aries." Levy implied sympathetically, feeling sorry for Juvia's unrequited love.

Erza had told them all she knew, but even Erza herself didn't know the whole story. On what Juvia told her, Gray was her close childhood friend and that was it. But then…Erza and the others soon picked up on her true feelings.

At first, Juvia didn't want to admit it when they asked. She'd laugh it off with a weak laugh and continue on what they were doing, bring up a completely different subject as she did so.

They _knew_ Juvia didn't want them to know.

"She really does love him." Lucy finished as she poked her salad around with a fork. "She never wanted us to know…"

"But why?" Levy asked.

"Because she knew that if we knew the truth …she'd have to face that fact that it was reality and not just a nightmare…" Lucy replied, tears welling up on how painful it must be for Juvia.

"But how does that have to do anything with the scene in the hallway? Until then, they just ignored each other but then it seemed that something definitely happened…" Levy asked towards Erza.

"Hmm, I don't know." She replied as she cuffed her hand around her chin, dumfounded. She didn't get it, even as she replayed the whole event, it still made no sense.

Juvia and Gray fell, Gray helped, he saw…something, and stormed off. Juvia didn't even hesitate to stop him. It was all too strange…

"We should ask her!" Aries bubbly chimed.

"_NO!_" Everyone hissed, their eyes glaring at Aries.

"She CAN _NOT_ know that I told you this. She's not even really happy that I know!" Erza harshly whispered towards Aries.

"I just hope that Maybe there is some way we could help…" Lucy began, but an approaching figure cut her off.

"Help with what?" Juvia asked as she approached her friends with her tray of lunch, oblivious to the fact they were talking about her. Lucy and everyone nearly choked on their food as they heard Juvia's voice.

"N-Nothing! Um… just about the costume fitting tonight, that's all!" Levy frantically covered as she waved her hands back and forth in front of her.

"Y-Yeah! Mirajane wants to take your measurements and stuff!" Lucy added as she helped Levy with her story.

"Oh, well okay! Is there anything I should bring for the fitting?" Juvia happily asked towards Lucy, who was still recovering the close call she had with Juvia.

"Not really, you'd be surprise how serious my friends are taking this. They already have most of our costumes picked out already!"

"Ooh, really?! What does mine look like?!" Levy asked Lucy, excited.

"I honestly don't know, they won't even let me look!" Lucy complained as she stole a chip from Levy's bag.

"I hope that mine's pink!" Aries said with excitement, "It's my favorite color!"

"We all know Aries." Erza laughed as everyone else joined in.

"I'm just so glad the show is only in a few more days, revenge on Gray is going to be the best thing ever!" Juvia laughed. It was a sweet laughter, like it was normal conversation.

Her friends knew better now though.

"Yeah…" The girls agreed, how could Juvia lie to herself like this?

"Heehee, after all…he's such a jerk!" Juvia giggled to herself.

Levy, Lucy, Aries, and Erza all gave each other sad looks as Juvia continued her little scheme. She wasn't fooling anyone.

"I mean…after…all" Juvia continued to giggle but her giggles became more faint and tears formed in her eyes.

'_I'll always protect you…'_

"Who…would love him anyway…" She cried to herself. She hung her head low, her hands over her face, sobbing. Aries put an arm around her, rubbing her back to soothe her tears. Why did Gray have to put Juvia through so much pain? Why did Juvia have to bottle her emotions up so badly?

"_Because she knew that if we knew the truth …she'd have to face that fact that it was reality and not just a nightmare…"_

"…_I do…I love him…" _Juvia whispered to herself.

"Keep your back straight, Fluffy!" The coach yelled at Aries, who was trying her best to jump over the many hurdles that were scattered across the track field. It was after lunch, and it was time for Aries's worse class… the dreaded Gym class!

"Ugh, at least it can't get any worse!" Aries complained as she sweated under the hot sun in her white tank and small red shorts. Her long flowing pink hair was tied in a tight high ponytail, which annoyed Aries sometimes since every time she ran faster, it would whip against her sweating back.

"Hey Aries!" Loke called out as he caught up with her running distance, keeping a steady pace with her. He wore a white t-shirt and red shorts as well, but he didn't even seem to break a sweat!

"Too Late." Aries sweat-dropped as she looked over at the spiky-haired boy, who was obviously in the mood to flirt with her. And of course, this was the only class when it was just her and Loke, why couldn't she be Art like the others?!

Her heart race sped up, why does it always have to do that when _he's _around?!

"What do you want, Perv?" Aries asked as she referred to his little "peep-show" he had with her. Loke smirked.

"Aw, you're still in a fuss over that? I sure enjoyed it." He smiled from ear to ear, Aries blushed from embarrassment.

"Of course you did, that's why you're a pervert!" Aries blushed as she frantically jumped over more hurdles, trying her best to get away from Loke.

"Don't be like that, I couldn't help myself." He snickered as he easily caught up with her. Aries looked over at him, why did he have to be so damn cute and so damn perverted!

"Well, the butt-smacking could have been helped!" Aries countered harshly.

"More back,Fluffy!" The coach continued to yell at Aries.

"Well Maybe that _could _have been help, but I couldn't resist. You're so cute." Loke flirted, Aries turned a deep red.

'_He said what?!' _Aries screamed to herself.

"In fact, I always thought you were cute." Loke continued to flirt with the crimson girl.

Aries couldn't breathe, her vision was blurring. Was Loke going to ask her out?! Now?!

She kept running but her limbs began to go weak. That didn't stop her however …but she still didn't see that one hurdle…

_**Crash**_

Aries tripped over and fell flat on her face!

"Aries!" Loke called after her as he helped her regain her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, becoming her only support for her to stand. Aries's heart began to go a million miles an hour!

"Fluffy! Are you alright?!" The rough coach asked as he rushed to the scene. He blew his whistle to notify the other runners.

"Um…Y-Yeah…" Aries stuttered as she held on to Loke. Not because she felt like it, but because if she didn't, she'd collapse to the floor again!

"Loke! Take Aries to the infirmary to check out her leg." The coach instructed towards the boy, Loke simply nodded.

"Can you walk? If not, I could carry you-"

"N-No! I'm fine!" Aries quickly said. Loke _couldn't _carry her!

W-What would others think?! Plus, Aries probably won't be able to bear any contact with Loke…

She tried limping to the school building but she gave out a cry of pain when she put her weight on her left ankle.

"Nonsense, you can't walk." Loke said as he approached the girl, his arms crossed, smirking.

"Don't-!" Aries cried out but it was too late. Loke effortlessly picked her up bridal style and headed towards the infirmary. Many students stopped and stared.

"P-Put me down right now! People are staring!" Aries complained as she turned multiple shades of crimson. Loke looked down at her and smirked, "Good."

'_Good?! What does that mean?!'_

It was only until he checked her in and laid her on top of one of the small cotton beds that he let go of her. Aries, as much as she hated to admit it, found Loke quite sweet at times when he wasn't so perverted.

"Um…thanks I guess." Aries mumbled as she poked her two index fingers together, blushing madly.

Loke smirked at this and decided to have fun with the girl. He suddenly grasped one of her wrists and loomed over her whole body, his eyes mischievous. Aries's heart sped up to an impossible rate, her face pink. He wasn't going too-! No!

"What would you do…if I went further…?" He whispered into her ear, causing the hairs on her neck to rise. Just when you thought her heart couldn't go any faster, it _**did**_. Loke slowly pulled her hair out of its ponytail, letting her long locks to cascade down her shoulders.

"Err…Um…" Was all Aries managed to say through her quivering lips. She couldn't believe it! Loke was practically on top of her, on a bed, she was practically immobilized from her ankle! If he really wanted to...he could…

Loke pressed his lips against her the side of her neck, chills went down Aries's spine.

'_Oh My Freaking God!' _Aries screamed to herself.

His lips moved towards her cheek, her nose…then the corner of her lips…

"H-Hold it!" Aries practically yelled as she managed to shove Loke off, Loke smirked.

"What, you didn't like it?" He teased as he sat on the edge of the white bed.

Aries turned bright red, she couldn't answer! She was still stunned on his bold move! Thank God Nurse Kinana walked in right at that moment.

'_Finally!' _Aries rejoiced in her head, happy that the nurse can check her leg and get her out of here!

"Hello Miss Fluffy, I hear we had a little incident out on the track." The sweet nurse asked as she looked over Aries's bruised leg with her cold fingers. Aries's back shivered, as the Nurse Joy continued to look over her leg with some sort of cold appliance. Aries looked towards Loke, who seemed to still be smirking from only a few minutes ago.

'_Why can't it be Loke's hands-' _Aries thought to herself but stopped mid-sentence.

'_What am I thinking?! Why would I want it to be Loke touching me?!'_ Aries cursed to herself as the nurse finished, with a smile on her face.

"It's just a big bruise; it'll clear up tonight if you soak it in hot water and put a hot patch on it. You should be walking by tomorrow." The Nurse Kinana sweetly said as she was about to leave the room, but she took a look at Loke and Aries before she added,

"It must be so nice to have such a nice boyfriend to take care of you."

"B-But he's not-!" Aries was about to argue but the nurse has already left.

After the door closed, Aries slowly turned her head to Loke, who was smirking.

"So, where were we?" Loke began as he once again loomed over her. Aries couldn't believe what she gotten herself into! If she just watched out for that one hurdle, she wouldn't be in this situation!

Loke's face leaned in closer and closer to Aries's lips, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Aries finally couldn't take it anymore, her heart was beating way too fast and her face was way to red! Her vision blurred once again as she_passed out_ on the bed.

Loke smirked as he laid her head down on the pillow, content that his plan worked. Making Aries pass out was always one of his favorite pastimes.

'_It's so much fun to toy around with her.'_ He thought as he was about to get up but the peaceful look on Aries's face made his heart beat fast.

He restrained himself as he stood up and was about to leave for the door but a small mutter from Aries made him stop.

"…Loke…" She muttered in her sleep. Loke's face turned a bright pink.

"…You…want to give it a go?" Aries muttered once again, repeating one of her lines from her and the girls' talent show performance. Of course, Loke didn't know that.

He walked over her and slowly but surely, he gently placed his lips over hers. Millions of sensations ran through his body as he did so, sure he kissed before, but not with Aries.

He felt guilty but he couldn't restrain himself. His feelings were too much for him to bear. He could have sworn he felt her kiss back but he probably was just imagining it.

He gently let go and looked at her once more, kissing her forehead before heading back towards the door.

"Aries is sleeping, be sure to have her awake for the next period." He instructed Nurse Joy as he walked out and headed to his next class, blushing madly. Did he and Aries…just have a moment?!

Meanwhile, Aries rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Her expression was completely dream like. She had bed room eyes, a bright pink spread across her face.

Pretending to pass out sometimes has its benefits…

"Stupid pot, stay still!" Levy shouted to her pot as she spun it on a pottery wheel. Unlucky for Levy though, brown clay kept spewing everywhere.

"Levy, you have to be more gentle." Lucy instructed as she showed the bluenette how to gently do it.

"Yeah, but it's so hard! AH! Hit the deck!" Levy screamed as a giant clop of brown goo flew from her wheel and onto…Gajeel's face!

"Watch it, McGarden!" He shouted as he wiped the gook off his face and threw it to the side.

"Heehee, but it looks so good on you!" Levy teased as she flicked more onto him.

"That's it, now you're going to pay!" He countered as he grabbed a chunk to and tossed some at her. It landed right on her face!

"Argh!" They both cried as they each grabbed mound fills of clay and ran around the room, having a clay fight.

"You know, if you didn't know them, they seem like a newlywed couple." Juvia teased as she walked to Lucy's station, holding an art palette in her hands, a white smock over her uniform.

"Yeah, I know." Lucy giggled as she observed Levy and Gajeel, who were ducking behind the art canvas's, running back and forth, huge piles of clay flying through the air.

"Good thing the teacher isn't here right now." Natsu said as she approached Lucy from behind, who silently shrieked as she heard his voice.

"Natsu! Don't sneak up on me!" Lucy yelled as she clobbered him with her fist.

"Ow! Stop it!"

Juvia laughed silently to herself, she looked over to the hallway and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, guys! Is that Aries and Loke?!" Juvia quickly said as she saw the duo, "and is she in his arms?!"

Lucy and Natsu looked over and they jaws too dropped.

"Woah, looks like Loke made his move." Natsu commented, Lucy and Juvia gave him an _Natsu-Say-What?!_ Look.

"Yeah, Loke has sorta thing for her. He tries to hide it by being such a jerk though. It's too funny." Natsu laughed as he grabbed a gob of clay and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Wait until we tell Aries!" Juvia said giddily as she hugged Lucy, happy for her friend.

"That is, if she doesn't already know." Lucy added slyly, I mean, why else would Loke carry her bridal style?

"Well, I got to get back to my painting, um, where's the blue paint?" Juvia asked as Natsu pointed towards the big paint-filled table in the back.

Juvia approached the table and scanned over the paint buckets. Meanwhile, behind her stood a mean looking boy, whose glasses tinted in the sunlight.

"Aw, here is it!" Juvia happily said as she leaned over for the pink paint.

The mean looking boy saw his and was about to reach for Juvia's skirt until a quick hand grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground.

_**WHAM!**_

The boy struggled to get up but a foot was placed on his chest, preventing him from getting up. That foot belonged to no other than, Gray!

"Eh?" Juvia asked, completely unaware of the whole event as she turned to see Gray restraining a boy to the floor! Gray just stood there, foot on the boy's chest, hand in his pockets.

"W-What are you doing?!" Juvia cried, feeling sorry for the boy. She was completely unaware that that boy intended to do some _unpleasant_things with her.

"He was about to touch something mine." Gray covered up smoothly as he moved his foot to the upper part of the boy's chest, causing him to gasp out in pain.

"S-So?!" Juvia yelled at him shakily, this happened to be the first time Juvia spoke to him since the hallway incident. "That's no reason to hurt him!"

"It's _mine_." Gray said with a harsh tone, was Juvia completely aware on what "his" was?

Natsu and Lucy looked on, worried expression on both of their face. Unluckily, Levy and Gajeel didn't notice the little event and ran past them, chucking clay at each other. Just when Gray was about to let go of the boy, a stray-a-way pile of clay hit Juvia in the face, causing her to fall! Well, on her way down, she grasped the table cloth that held all the paint and brought all the paint with her!

_**THUMP!**_

Juvia stood there, in the middle of the floor, covered in all the colors of the rainbow! The whole entire class burst into laughter, everyone except Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, and…Gray?

Juvia couldn't believe it! She must look like a five year old who made a mess!

Just then, the teacher came in and gasped.

"W-What happened here?!" She shouted as she looked at Juvia.

"You see…" Levy and Gajeel were about to take the blame but Gray was quick to cut them off.

"I knocked over the table of paint and Juvia was in the way. It was none of her fault." Gray said in his usual monotone, Juvia sat there, her jaw dropped.

Did Gray just take the blame, for her?!

"Here Juvia; let's go help you get cleaned up." Lucy and Levy offered as they rushed to their friend in need. Juvia weakly nodded. As they led her out of the room, Juvia looked over her shoulder to see Gray just standing there, helping the other guys in cleaning up the mess. There was a certain…look in his eyes.

"…What?" Juvia weakly muttered to herself as she was led out of the room.

"Ooh! Like, you made it!" The three girls chirped as Levy, Erza, Aries, and Juvia entered Lucy's house for their fitting that night.

"No time to waste, girls like come here!" Evergreen said as the girls came to her, they sweat-dropped as she carried many shopping bags.

"Aries, you're first! Go in the bathroom and we'll hand you your stuff." Lisanna instructed the girl, who nodded as she entered the small bathroom. Mirajane took out a handful of items and opened the door, handing them to Aries.

"Tell us when you're done so we can see!" Juvia said on other the side of the door.

After a couple of minutes and a few 'Ows!', Aries emerged from the bathroom, fully 'dressed'.

"Um…wow Aries!" Levy complimented as Aries proudly showed off her attire.

Aries strutted out in a jaw-dropping piece. She wore a low-cut light pink strapless top with black lace embroidering around her chest area, plus a tight black choker around her neck. Aries proudly flaunted her legs, which wore very short black shorts and fish net stockings that only came up to her knees, showing off her bare thighs. On top of that, she wore a dark pink pair of high heels and black gloves.

"I love it!" Aries said as she bubbly bounced up in down.

"It's sooo you, but we need one more touch." Mirajane added as she took out a pink feather. She sat Aries down and pulled her hair so that it was half up and half down, then she twist some hairs to incorporate the feather.

"Viola! Sexy showgirl!" The white haired girl announced as she displayed her work of art. Aries's hair was still down but towards the top in the back, an elegant pink feather stuck out, finishing off her look.

"Aw Aries, you look so pretty!" Levy and Juvia complimented, Aries giggled.

"Alright, change out of it so we can go to someone else."

"But…it took me forever to get into this! Can't I keep it on?" Aries begged as she gave them the infamous puppy dog eyes, they all shook their heads.

"We can't risk you getting it dirty or anything, sorry."

Aries moaned as she headed back to the bathroom, and a half an hour later, she came out in her usual blue tank and red skirt.

"Next, Levy!"

"Alright!" Levy said as she grabbed the clothes from Lisanna and headed towards the bathroom. The girls waited patiently for Levy to come out. Erza went to go help Evergreen with the many clothes.

"So Aries…" Juvia and Lucy began as they waited for Levy on the couch; Aries looked up at them from the floor.

"Yeah?"

"So, would you care to explain why we saw Loke carrying you in the hall?" Lucy began suggestively.

"_**EH?! YOU SAW THAT?!**_" Aries screamed as she stood up, completely red in the face.

"We just want to know…if anything happened…" Juvia added teasingly.

"O-Of course not!" Aries blushed madly, "I bruised my ankle badly during gym and he just helped me to the nurse's office but when we got there he-!" Aries was about to spill but she covered her mouth right before. She was NOT going to tell her friends, no matter how close they were, what Loke did! That would be so embarrassing!

"He still didn't have to carry you like that…" The girls continued to tease.

"Hey!...Err…Um…ARGH! Forget it!" Aries flustered. Lucy and Juvias simply giggled, it was so cute.

"I think he _liiiiiikes _you." Juvia cooed.

Aries sat there, her arms over her legs. She thought over the events that happened. She thought of the kiss that they shared and she blushed a light pink.

"Yeah…" Aries giggled quietly to herself.

"Bam!" Levy declared as she came out of the bathroom.

"Hello!" Lucy, Erza, Aries, and Juvia shouted as Levy came out.

Levy walked out in what defiantly seemed to be her style. She wore a orange top hat that had the cursive writing of _**L **_in silver, a orange laced bra, red choker, small orange panties, and high orange leather boots. She also wore black fingerless fishnet gloves and various bangle type bracelets.

"Levy…that's like nothing!" Lucy cried out.

"So? I like it." Levy defended as strutted her stuff around the living room.

"I think it's like an excellent match for her! Next is you little Luce!"

Lucy grabbed the clothes, mumbled something out of her mouth, and headed towards the door.

"Anyway, I'm soooo sorry Juvia! If Gajeel and I didn't have that fight-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Juvia replied happily.

"Is there any way I could make it up to you?"

"Nope, seriously, don't worry about it!" Juvia laughed.

"_**Mirajane, Lisanna, Evergreen!"**_ Lucy stormed out of the bathroom; all the girls gave gasps of delight at Lucy's appearance. She wore a white diamond encrusted bra and white panties, where on the back had a long white train. Add white sheer leggings, white boots, a diamond like necklace, and white gloves, and you'd get Lucy's outfit!

"That won't work…" Mirajane began as she approached Lucy.

"Thank you!" Lucy agreed.

"You need to pull out this ridiculous side ponytail." Mirajane criticized as she pulled the ponytail out. Lucy's long hair fell down to her shoulders.

"H-Hey!" Lucy began.

"And you need some extensions too, don't worry, we'll add some in on the night of the show."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, you look pretty Lucy and Natsu will be sure to notice you!" Aries added, all her friends agreed.

'Now hurry and change so we can get to the lovely Juvia!"

"Eh…" Juvia murmured.

'_Crap….' _Juvia cursed to herself; she could only imagine what they had in store for her.

Lucy quickly changed out of her outfit and sat on the couch, content to be back in her own clothes. Juvia got up and was handed her "outfit". Slowly, she closed the door. She looked down on what was in her hands. Skinny black panties, two white-laced garters, white fishnet stockings,blue high heels, blue long gloves, and…a small tight blue corset.

She threw on the panties, they barely covered her cheeks!

"Oh well…" Juvia mentioned to herself.

Struggling to get her feet through the stockings, Juvia fell over.

"AH!"

"Are you alright?" Erza's voice asked through the other side of the door."

"Y-Yeah!"

Juvia put on her pink high heels, and pink gloves. Then she slid on the garters, and then came the hard part…her corset. She tried getting it on but she needed someone to help.

"Um, can someone help?" Juvia asked as she poked her head out of the door. Evergreen came rushing to her aid as she placed the corset over Juvia's chest and tied the strings.

"Juvia, hold on to something." She instructed.

Juvia held on the door as Evergreen tightened the corset.

"Now, hold your breathe!"

Juvia did so and one, two, three….

_**YANK!**_

Juvia let out a huge gasp of air as Evergreen tightened the corset. She laced the back with a white ribbon before stepping back.

"Wow Juvia, you look amazing!" All the girls cried in unison.

Juvia stepped back and looked at the mirror in the living room. Juvia didn't even recognize herself. The blue corset was small and tight. It showed off her navel, and since it was so tight, it made her chest look larger. Her black panties were laced and it barely covered much in the back. Juvia admired her white fish net stockings and blue high heels, the garters really helped it blend in with the color scheme!

Lisanna soon rushed over and showed Juvia various jewelry that was suppose to go with her outfit. She placed a diamond ring over one of her pink fingered satin gloves and a few bracelets too.

"Now, we just need a necklace!" Mirajane chirped.

"W-Wait….!" Juvia mentioned as she rushed over to her purse, her heels clicking against the wood flooring. She dug through it and pulled out a sparkling object.

Her necklace….

She looked in the mirror and placed the gray cross-shaped necklace around her neck. The silver chain tightly hugged her neck while the gray diamond in the middle of the silver cross shone brightly. It seemed to be made for the outfit.

"Perfect." Was All Juvia said as she stood before her Revenge.

Late that night, Gray looked over at his window, staring forlornly at the bright moon.

'_Why does she have to make this so damn hard?!'_ Gray cursed to himself.

'_But I do love you Gray!' _Juvia's childhood voice echoed through his mind.

He banged his fist against the wall as he recalled all his childhood memories. He couldn't, he just couldn't keep that promise!

His thoughts ran to the hallway incident. He sat on his bed and ran his hand through his hair, a habit he's always down when he was frustrated.

"She still has it…." He murmured to himself, referring to the necklace. That only meant one thing, she still expects him to keep that promise…

"I'm sorry Juvia…But I can't." He added quietly as he looked over at his phone.

"_YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS PROTECT ME!" _Juvia's painful cry rang through his head like shattered glass.

"I'm still protecting you; you just aren't realizing it

He picked it up and looked towards Juvia's house; there was a very good reason why he couldn't be with her, why he couldn't marry her, why he couldn't be her friend….

He began to dial a number and held it to his ear.

That reason was so simple.

The phone hummed, signifying that the other phone on the line was ringing.

So simple that not even Juvia could understand.

He hesitated as he heard the phone pick up.

He Loved Her.

Juvia rushed out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. She was taking a shower when she heard the phone ring, and since her mother wasn't home, she had to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked innocently, panting out of breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I will say this. Lady marmalade its not my story, its from harvester girl, and again Im so so so sorry because of the mistakes, sorry sorry sorry. But gehee here I am, and Im late cuz Im on the beach with my family .

Hello?" Juvia answered as she picked up the phone, her chest panting from rushing downstairs.

"Hey Juvia!" Levy's peppy voice greeted as Juvia answered.

"Levy? I was in the shower!" Juvia whined as she headed her way back upstairs, the cordless phone against her ear, her hands clutching the dripping wet towel around her.

"I just called to say that I'm still really sorry about that Art incident! It's all Gajeel's fault! Honestly!" Levy rushed together in a hysteric sentence, Juvia began to laugh.

"It's okay, really!" Juvia reassured her once again as she entered her bedroom, taking off her towel and slipping into a white robe.

Every since then, it was all Levy could say to Juvia. Why wouldn't she? After all, she probably just made the whole entire Gray and Juvia thing _more_ awkward for Juvia.

As if it wasn't awkward _enough_.

"I'm actually kinda glad you did…" Juvia quietly said, half to Levy, half to herself.

"Huh?" Levy asked, confused. What was Juvia _talking_ about?

"Never mind Levy, it doesn't really matter!" Juvia laughed off, "I'm just so excited for the Talent Show, only a few days now!" Juvia happily exclaimed as she twirled a lock of her wet hair in her fingers, quickly covering up her words from earlier.

"I know! Your outfit is so adorable! You'll be sure to smack some sense into Gray with that one!" Levy giggled on the other end, Juvia joined her.

"And you'll definitely make a certain metal-faced guy's jaw drop!" Juvia added, which only caused the two girls to giggle even more.

"Well, it's pretty late and we should both wake up early tomorrow if we're going to have to deal with another rehearsal." Juvia reminded Levy, who moaned in the process.

"Ugh, I could feel the pain already. Alright, see ya Juvia!"

"See ya!" Juvia laughed as she pushed the END CALL button on her phone.

However, the laughter didn't last long.

It wasn't that she enjoyed the conversation with Levy but she expected someone else to call…

"Why would I even think that _he_ would call…" Juvia murmured to herself as she looked out her window, only to see the familiar vision of Gray's house right across from hers. The girl half expected Gray to call, but probably only because to explain why he covered for her in Art…or Maybe to see if she was…okay?

It was so unlike him.

Juvia sighed heavily as she shut her curtains together tightly, not being able to bear the image no longer.

"I thought I finally understood, but there you go again and change everything…"

-Earlier-

Gray sat there as his phone hummed, irritated as heck. Finally the person picked up.

"Hello?" Natsu answered sleepily. Obviously the lazy boy was sleeping when Gray called.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Gray asked in his usual annoyed tone. Of course he was thinking of calling Juvia but even that would be too far…

"Huh? Oh yeah! Um, we sorta changed the song we're performing on Friday…"

"_What?_ What's wrong with the one we have now?" Gray asked, _extremely_ irritated. That means they'd have to spend more endless nights practicing, and practicing, and PRACTICING.

"Well…we just figured that this one seemed better to perform since it's more, I don't know, out there!" Natsu tried to convince the cold teenager.

"But-" Natsu continued but he was soon to be cut off.

"Whatever." Was all Gray said as he hanged up on Natsu before he could even say anymore. Natsu stared sleepily at his phone, shrugged his shoulders, and fell backwards into bed.

Gray gave out a frustrated sigh as he collapsed onto his bed as well. He just wasn't in the mood to hunt down Natsu and confront him; he was too exhausted for that. Instead, he looked up at the ceiling and stared at it long and hard.

"Juvia…" Gray murmured to himself. A vision of Juvia, standing there, crying appeared in his mind. She was alone, and not matter how much she was consoled by others, she just cried even harder.

Gray finally understood.

"I'm…sorry…" Was all Gray said before he drifted off into a deep slumber, were vicious nightmares would snap at his soul. He wouldn't mind though, after all, the worst nightmare was already happening.

And it involved the tears of a certain blue-haired girl.

Days have passed, and the highly anticipated day of the Talent Show finally arrived. Students buzzed in homeroom, all thrilled and excited for the night's show and multiple performances. Aries, Erza, Levy, and Lucy crowded all around Juvia at her desk, secretly discussing their performance with great excitement.

"So Evergreen said that there will be a half hour intermission before us, which would be the final act. You know, to get the scenery and stuff up." Lucy explained to the girls who all nodded.

"I just hope everything goes alright, I mean, what if the guys aren't even in the audience?" Levy asked, lately the brunette began to think of all the worse things that could go wrong.

"Don't worry, they will. I asked Jerall to make sure they're seated in the front row." Erza said with great confidence, suddenly, all the girls gave her a sly look. Jerall was head of the Talent Show committee…_and_ also Erza's crush!

"Of course, Erza _had _to make sure that _she _was the one to check it out with Jerall." Juvia cooed, Erza turned a bright red.

"H-Hey! I had to make sure that he got the instructions for the lighting and stuff. HE'S also the one who's in charge of the spotlight! And with our performance, it has to go in synch with the music!" Erza quickly flustered as she turned even redder!

"But didn't you friends already set everything up, lighting wise?" Aries asked towards Lucy, who nodded. Erza turned the darkest crimson you could imagine! She _really_ wanted to smack Aries right now!

"J-J-Just forget it!" Erza yelled, all the girls couldn't help but laugh. It was a rare sight to see Erza get worked up over a guy, she was normally so calm and collective!

"Well at least Jerall is so sweet and nice, unlike _someone _I know." Levy said distastefully as she rolled her eyes, referring to a certain metal-faced boy.

"Speaking of which, where are they anyway?!" She added as she scanned the room, annoyed. Weren't the guys in the same homeroom with them?

"Psh, like you haven't heard." A noisy and obnoxious fan girl commented as she and some other fellow fan girls approached the group.

"Heard what?" Juvia asked.

"Gajeel and the guys went to the auditorium to try out for the Talent Show. Like, everyone who is going to be in the show has to be there,_right now._"The fan girl finished in a matter-of-fact tone, all the other fan girls nodded with a dreamy expression on their faces.

"_WHAT!?"_ Juvia, Levy, Lucy, Aries, and Erza screamed in horror as they bolted past the mob of fan girls and out of them room. _THEY_ were supposed to be at the try outs, RIGHT NOW!

"Shit, Shit, Shit, _SHIT_!" Juvia cursed as the girls rushed through the halls in a mad scurry.

If they didn't make it in time…that meant… _**NO REVENGE**_!

"Do we have everyone who is trying out?" Jerall asked as he filed a few papers in his hands. Gray, Gajeel, Loke, and Natsu stood there on the stage, completely annoyed, _especially _Gray.

"Please say "here!" as I call your names, erm… the Gajeels?" Jerall sweat-dropped as a group of cheerleading fan girls raised their pom-poms in the air, all screaming Gajeel's name.

Gajeel gehee in a mean way, all the fan girls cried out even louder!

"Okay…moving on…" Jerall continued as he continued to sweat-drop.

-Meanwhile-

"Juvia, wait up!" Levy cried out as she tried to catch up with her friend, but Juvia wasn't listening. She HAD to get to the auditorium, she couldn't miss her chance! She didn't care about keeping it a secret any longer!

Her feet skidded as she made a sharp turn, her friends soon followed as they tried to catch up with their fast moving friend.

But who can blame her?

Juvia was sick and tired now! Suddenly, as if it all just dawned on her, Juvia's rage suddenly lashed out. WHY did Gray treat her like this? WHY did she have to be treated so badly?!

WHY THE HELL DID HE ABANDON HER?!

"Gajeel, Loke, Natsu, and Gray?" Jerall called out once again to the crowd of students on the stage.

"Here!" Natsu called out, Loke and Gajeel responded by slapping Natsu hard on the head.

"Ow!"

"God…"Gajeel muttered under his breathe, Loke snickered.

Gray stood there, his arms folded, an annoyed expression on his face. He had a bad feeling something was about to happen but he just couldn't put his finger on it…

"Okay guys; perform your act so we could move along." Jerall said as the boys went to there instruments.

Gray gave up and sighed as he picked up his guitar. Whatever this feeling was, He was sure it was nothing.

The five girls' pace quickened, Juvia in the lead. Her brow was furrowed, a determined expression on her face.

'_I'm going to make it!' _Juvia cried triumphantly to herself as she saw the auditorium's doors come into view.

"Juvia, WATCH OUT!" Aries cried out. Juvia looked back in alarm but it was too late.

Before Juvia knew it, she found herself falling towards the auditorium's entrance…

"Great!" Jerall complimented as the guys finished their performance, which left all the fan girls in major screams and applause. Loke, Gajeel, and Natsu gladly soaked in the praise, but Gray just stood there, emotionless. He didn't care for the applause or the praise; he could only care about _one_ thing.

Or _someone_.

"And finally…Team Marmalade?" Jerall called out.

Gajeel gave Natsu and Loke an amused look as they all snickered.

"Marmalade? What kinda group is that?" Gajeel laughed, Natsu and Loke joined him.

"Do they make jam or something?" Natsu asked, still laughing from Gajeel's remark.

"Team Marmalade?" Jerall called out once more, no response.

"Alright then…if that's everyone-"

_**CRASH!**_

Everyone turned their sudden attention to one of the entrances, gasps filling the room as they did so.

There before them stood Juvia, face first one the floor! On top of her was Levy, then Aries, then Lucy, and Erza just standing there, looking down, embarrassed.

"Ow…." Juvia murmured underneath the dog pile.

"H-HERE!" Aries shouted out from the pile in her usual peppy and cheerful voice. The dog pile was the result of an incident that was terribly unfortunate. If only that cable cord got out of the way, Juvia wouldn't have tripped and Levy, Lucy, and Aries wouldn't have tripped over her!

Juvia looked down at the stage, her heart beating faster with every passing minute.

'_Gray…is right there! And he's staring at me!'_

"Here Juvia," Erza said as she helped Juvia to her feet, Juvia did so, but she did not take her eyes off the stage, or to be more specific,_someone._

Gray stared at her, his eyes confused.

'_What the hell is she doing here?!' _He thought as Juvia and the others joined with the other students.

"Oh MAN! You have got to be kidding me!" Gajeel laughed as he approached Levy, who glared at the boy.

"What is so funny?!" Levy countered, placing her arms on her hips and furrowing her brow in annoyance.

"C'mon Levy, be realistic. Do you honestly thing your _girl group _or whatever you guys are doing can beat our band?" He smirked, giving her a gehee in the process. All the Gajeel cheerleaders screamed in response to his move.

"It's not some girl group! It's totally _awesome!_ You just have to see!" Aries responded, aiding Levy.

"Oh, we wouldn't miss your humiliation. That's for sure." Loke replied.

"What'd you say?!" Aries bellowed, getting right up in Loke's face. After about five seconds, the pair turned bright red as they realized how close they were before automatically looking the other way.

Okay, so they weren't exactly over the whole nurse's office thing.

Lucy stared down at Natsu, daring him to comment with her mallet sticking out from behind her back. Natsu saw this, stepped back a few feet, and gave her a weak thumbs-up. Lucy smiled sweetly.

'_Good Boy!'_ She thought as she mentally patted Natsu on the head.

Juvia however, didn't really watch her friends' showdowns; in fact, she kept her eyes on the floor. She felt Gray's cold gaze on her, and it sent multiple shivers down her spine, any determination she had before seemed to drain out her.

"Alright team Marmalade, let me see your performance." Jerall mentioned as he sat on one of the seats in the rows, he gestured for everyone but them to get off the stage, so they did. Gray kept his gaze on Juvia, who kept her gaze on the floor.

'_Just don't look into his eyes…Just don't look…' _Juvia thought, Maybe if she didn't look him straight on, she could get through this ridiculous rehearsal.

"W-Wait a minute…you want us to perform? As in, do our routine right here, r-right now?" Juvia asked in horrified realization as she look up in astonishment.

"Yup, that's right watergirl !" Jerall laughed out.

"ARGH! Don't call me that!" Juvia screamed at Jerall as Levy and Lucy held her back. Gray saw this and silently smirked to himself.

'_She hasn't changed one bit.'_

"B-But we c-can't do this right now!" Levy told Jerall as Juvia violently simmered in her restraint.

"Why McGarden? Are you stage fright? Aw, poor thing!" Gajeel laughed out in a baby voice.

"_**WHY YOU-**_"

"Enough!" Jerall called out, everyone turned silent. "Girls, you _must_ try out to be in the actual show."

Each and every girl froze. They couldn't do their performance now! It would ruin everything! Plus, they didn't have their music or even props for that matter!

"Well, I'm waiting."

"They didn't perform!" Levy yelled as she pointed at the guys.

"Yeah we did, and if weren't late, you would have seen it!" Gajeel shouted back, Levy fumed.

"Oh My God, LET'S JUST DO IT!" Juvia finally screamed, causing the whole room to go silent. "We have no choice…" She finished silently, meekly looking up at Gray.

He was staring right at her!

'_Stop s-staring Juvia!' _She scolded herself as she focused her attention back to her friends, who were all scowling that they had to give up the surprise factor of their performance. The whole room went silent as Erza stepped up.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the-_" Erza began as the girls got into their formation but three peppy voices cut her off.

"Like, _Stop!_" Three high-pitched voices called out. Everyone turned their attention to the source and to the girls' relief, it was the senior girls! There they confidently stood all wearing matching black suits and black sunglasses, a black brief case in each of their hands.

Juvia gave out a sigh of relief.

'_Thank God!'_

"What's going on?" Jerall questioned as he stood up from his seat, curious on who these people where and _why _they would interrupt the try outs!

Natsu, Gajeel, Loke, and Gray all had the same expression on their face, as if saying _"What the-?!"_

"Like, as these girls' managers, we would like them to refrain from trying out right now. They don't have their proper music, costumes, props, etc." Mirajane began as she handed some papers to Jerall, who sweat-dropped.

"But they still have to try out! If they don't then they can't be in the show!" Jerall countered; the trio gave out a sigh of annoyance.

He had a point there.

'But the moving vans full of props didn't arrive yet! And the male extras aren't even here-!" Evergreen whined.

"Now wait a second! You guys promised that you wouldn't hire male extras!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at her sisters accusingly.

"Little girl, it'll help add atmosphere!" Lisanna pointed out, "Besides, they already have been paid!"

"NOW HOLD UP! What the hell are you guys throwing together?!" Gajeel asked as he and the others approached the girls, completely irritated and furious, _especially Gray._

Perhaps when they heard the word _male extras_?

"That's for you to find out!" Levy teased as she playfully tugged on Gajeel's locks, he turned bright red as he slapped her hand away!

"Whatever the case is, you girls have to do something!" Jerall retorted with great annoyance as he put his hands on his hips.

"Jerall dearest," Mirajane began, turning on her charm as she took Jerall's hand into hers. "The girls wished to keep their performance on the down low to surprise some certain boys." She whispered discreetly to the boy, who was bright red.

"And trying out in front of them would ruin everything they worked for…so can't you make a little exception?" She cooed, causing Jerall to blush even harder and fumble out "S-S-Sure."

Erza turned red with envy as she witnessed this, "L-Leave Jerall alone!"

"So it's like settled!" Mirajane giggled, ignoring Erza completely.

"But we still need proof that they have _actual _talent." Jerall pointed out, still a little red from earlier.

"Sure, Lucy hit a note." Lisanna instructed as she handed Lucy a mic, she did so with great confidence. Natsu jolted at the sound of her voice, was that really her?!

"Now Levy." Levy sang out a perfect A note, Gajeel stood there in amazement.

"Heehee." Levy giggled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aries." Aries performed her deed and smirked at Loke, whose jaw dropped. Giggling, she lifted his chin up with her index finger before she herself, turned a little pink.

"And the lovely lead, Juvia!" Lisanna finished, everyone gasped. Juvia shrieked, she did not just say in front of everyone that she was leading!

"_Juvia's the lead? Are you sure that's such a good idea?" _A fan girl's voice whispered out loud.

Juvia stood there frozen; she felt everyone's eyes on her. She clutched the microphone tightly in her hands as she caught Gray's gaze. Her heart started to beat fast, any confidence that flame in her heart now suddenly burned out.

"_That's the same girl who burned the stage down last year!" _Someone whispered in the audience.

"_Oh yeah, I heard she did it all to impress Gray!"_

"_Pathetic!" _A girl shrilled out_._

Juvia stood there and gulped, ignoring all the harsh whispers around her.

It was now or never.

Gray was watching _her. _It was her turn to redeem herself! To show him that she wasn't worthless, that she wasn't weak!

'_I must be strong!'_ Juvia cried confidently in her head.

She took a deep breath and let a belting powerful high note, much clearer and melodic than the rest.

The whole room went silent as she did so, was that Juvia?! Her voice was so loud, so clear, and so beautiful that it left everyone speechless! But Juvia didn't care what _they _were thinking; she wanted to know what _he _was thinking.

As she ended the note, she gave a sharp gaze to Gray, channeling all her anger and sorrow into it. Hopefully, he would see all the pain he has caused her, all the misery he had given her!

Gray stood there, he wasn't shocked or anything, nor was he was he amazed. He _knew_ Juvia was a talented singer and he finally understood the purpose of such an emotional note.

'_Juvia…I'm sorry…' _He wanted to tell her aloud, but what would her reaction be? He knew perfectly well she would never take him back…

Instead of glaring harshly back at her, his eyes softened as he sadly gazed over at her. Juvia gasped silently to herself, her eyes widening as tears began to silently trickle gently down her face.

Gray had _never _had given her that look before. The last time he looked at her that way was when….

"_Remember," Gray whispered to her softly as he pointed to the necklace, "As long as I'm here and as long as you want it, I'll forever keep that promise." Gray reassured her, referring to his and Juvia's engagement._

"Is that enough for a try out, Jerall?" the girls asked the awe-struck Jerall, who nodded with his jaw still hanging low.

"Yay!" The girls cheered, except Juvia. Her feet felt like lead, her nerves shaking.

Gray…had he changed his mind about her?!

"Juvia, are you alright?" Lucy asked, concerned. Juvia ignored her; her voice seemed far off somewhere.

"I-I'm fine, I just need to get some fresh air…" She replied weakly as she headed for the auditorium's doors, her heart fastened as she past Gray.

She nervously kept on walking.

'_I'll always protect you…'_Gray's voice echoed through her mind as she became woozier.

"…Gray…" Juvia murmured in a barely audible tone that she was sure no one heard but herself. Her heart rate sped up, she could barely breathe!

"…help…"

And those were the last things she said before she collapsed, right then and there in the aisle, the image of her childhood friend burning into her mind.

"_Juvia_!" Her friends cried out as they were about to rush over to her but came to a sudden halt when they found someone already aiding her.

There stood Gray, holding the unconscious Juvia in his arms, bridal style.

Even if Juvia never had known…somehow he heard that faint cry before she passed out.

He looked forlornly down at her, a sparkling glint catching his eye.

She was secretly wearing that necklace…

"I'll take care of her." Was all he said as he left the auditorium, no one even dared to get in his way. He wasn't mad or angry that she was wearing it. In fact, his heart seemed lighter than it ever was before.

"I'm here_…" _He whispered into her ear.

And for the first time in years, Gray Fullbuster actually smiled.

"Finally…"Loke remarked, breaking the silence that had overcome the auditorium.

"Huh?" Aries asked as she approached him curiously.

"Are you guys even _aware_ of _that?_" Gajeel asked as he pointed towards the doors Gray and Juvia had taken.

"Of course we are!" Levy said, "Wait…you guys know too?"

They all nodded, and Levy cuffed her chin, thinking.

"We have to settle it once and for all; it's just getting too hard for Juvia." She began, but Natsu cut her off.

"_And _Gray."

"What are you talking about? _He's _the one who's making her suffer!" Lucy replied, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"_She's _suffering?! How do you really think we got our black eyes?!" Natsu countered as he pointed at his eye, the black eye barely recognizable now.

"Gray…did that?" Aries asked, stunned. The guys nodded.

"That's how his hand got injured so badly, he doesn't hit lightly you know." Loke began in a matter-of-fact tone, "You guys don't know how protective he is of her…did you not just see how quickly he jumped after her when she fainted?"

"And Juvia thinks he hates her…" Levy whimpered.

"I guess there's a lot we all don't know…" Erza realized as she sat wearily on a chair, she was completely worn out from all that occurred!

There was a long silence, and Levy began to smile very brightly.

"Hey, I have an idea!" She began as she whispered something into Gajeel's ear, who smirked.

"Of course you girls would think of something like that."

Juvia awoke wearily, her legs felt like jello and her head ached. She looked around and gasped.

Since when was she at home, _in her room?!_

"Ah, you're awake!" Her mother said as she came in with a glass of water and some aspirin. "I thought you'd be out longer…" She giggled as she sat at the edge of her daughter's bed.

"H-How did I get here and how long was I out?" Juvia nervously asked as she gladly took the aspirin and water from her mother's hands. She didn't like the look on her mother's face as her mother smiled.

"Oh, you were out for just a half hour but I notified the school saying you won't be back. I figured you would want to rest before you big show tonight." Johanna got up from the bed and kissed her daughter on her forehead before ushering her to lie down.

"B-but how did I get here?" Juvia once again asked, getting a little irritated that her mom was beating around the bush.

"Oh, um, Erza dropped you off sweetie." Was all she said, Juvia nodded.

Her mother left, leaving Juvia to rest some more. She returned to the kitchen to continue working on dinner but she felt a little bit guilty lying to her daughter….

_**Ding-Dong!**_

"_Coming!" Johanna called out as she set down her mixing bowl and headed towards the door, she gasped on who it was._

_There Gray stood, holding Juvia unconscious in his arms!_

"_Is she alright?" She asked as she let Gray in, he nodded._

"_She just fainted; I thought it'd be better to bring her home then let her stay in one of those beds at school." He said as he laid her down on the couch._

"_Oh, well that was really nice of you." She thanked the boy but then, "You know, she never told me that you moved back here..."_

_Gray tensed._

"_Oh?" Was all he could say. What __**should**__ he say?_

"_It's so nice that you care for her so much…Oh! The stove! Can you bring Juvia up to her room please?" Johanna asked as she ran back into the kitchen, Gray sighed._

"_**It's so nice that you care for her so much.."**__ Gray couldn't get that out of his head!_

_He looked down at Juvia's unconscious figure before picking her up again and heading towards her room. It felt very awkward being in her house after all these years, noting seemed to change at all. And as he walked through the hall, he could recall the time when he and Juvia used to run through them, making a huge commotion as they did so._

'_I must be going crazy." Gray thought as he thought he heard him and Juvia's childhood voices echoing in the halls._

_Finally reaching her room, he set her in her bed. He was about to leave but he couldn't help but notice how strangely, Juvia's room didn't change either. Everything was still very blue, including the stuffed animals in the corner. He smirked, Juvia may have changed physically but she still was a child at heart. He looked at her, her breathing seemed regular by now._

'_I should leave now…' He thought as he approached the door. But as he headed out, he noticed something familiar on her nightstand._

_A photo._

_He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Aries, Levy, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia all smiling at the camera with ice cream in each of their hands. Of course, Juvia had some on her mouth._

_Gray's eye twitched and was about to put it back down until he noticed the frame. It was a white frame with the words __BEST FRIENDS __in bold blue print running across the border, and it caused the scariest sense of DeJaVu._

"_This looks familiar…" He said to himself as he looked at it more closely. Curiosity overtaking him, he slowly pulled back the photo of Juvia and her friends. His eyes widened._

_Behind that photo was another photo. It was old and faded but yet it was still in good condition. There stood Gray and Juvia around the age of nine smiling at the camera. Gray just stood there, barely smiling while Juvia grinned from ear to ear, putting bunny ears behind Gray's head._

_He smiled; he'd remembering taking that picture. Juvia got a new camera for her birthday and she urged Gray to be the first one to take a picture with her. At first he said no, but Juvia kept pestering him for the whole day until he had to finally give and take a picture with her._

_He remembered how happy she was._

'_Yay! Thank you Gray! I'll cherish it FOREVER!' She kept saying over and over again after the picture was done. Gray could still hear her childish voice._

_He put the picture back in order, sighing. He looked down at Juvia's sleeping figure, she really __**did**__ change._

"_When the hell did you start wearing short skirts?" He growled towards her, "Didn't I tell you not too?"_

_Juvia, being unconscious, rolled over and moaned in her sleep. Gray sighed and headed towards the door. It's not like he'd do anything, but seeing Juvia lay unconscious there in a short skirt really did get to him, and he really didn't trust his hormones._

_He reached the door and stood in the doorway, but before he left, he took a final glance at Juvia…_

_Things could never be the same between then._

_Right?_

_Gray returned downstairs just in time for Johanna to come out from the kitchen._

"_Oh, you're leaving?" She asked, Gray nodded as he headed for the door but before he left, he paused at the doorway._

"_Can you tell Juvia…that one of her friends dropped her off? I don't want her to know that I did this…" He asked Johanna gave him a sad look before finally nodding._

"_Thank you." Gray said before leaving. Once he was gone, Johanna sighed._

"_She really does care for you" She murmured, "…and you really care for her…This isn't right…"_

Juvia fidgeted in her bed covers, even though her mother told her to rest, she just couldn't! Her mind was still racing, her heart still beating a mile minute!

"Did I imagine that?" She thought aloud. Even though she was unconscious, she could have sworn she heard _his _voice.

"_I'm here…"_

"I-Impossible!" Juvia said as she rummaged out of bed to look at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing her uniform but it was now wrinkly and tattered, probably from sleeping in it. Her face was a little but paler, and her hair was tangled.

"He would never do that! Maybe before he would have…" Juvia continued, her eyes closed, tears forming. "But now it's different!" She finally cried, too painful for her to admit the truth.

It WAS different. Gray and her would NEVER be childhood friends ever again, and hopes of them becoming more…just vanished.

She looked around her room once more, taking in the familiar comfort of her privacy.

"Wait a minute…" Juvia began as she walked over to her nightstand. She picked up the picture frame that supposedly contained her and everyone's trip from the beach but she dropped it from shock on what was there instead.

"T-That picture…" Juvia stuttered as she picked the frame back up. Instead of the picture of her friends, it was that old picture of her and Gray…from her childhood…

Juvia clutched it close to her heart, tears forming down her eyes.

Was this a sign? A sign on not to give up and to keep fighting?

Juvia didn't know but she did know that things were changing, but for better or for worse?

That's what she wanted to know…

"Stunning!" Was all Mirajane said as she finished the final touches on Juvia's makeup.

It was the night of the Talent Show and the girls were already in their dressing room. The benefits of having a school that was highly involved in Drama was the multiple dressing rooms back stage, and since Lucy's friend went all out, they got the biggest one! It also helped that they were once the highly appreciated actresses the school had ever seen when they attended the high school

Juvia stood at her reflection in awe; it didn't seem like her at all. She wore a light blue glossy shade of lip gloss on her lips, heavy mascara, and over exaggerated shades of blue eye shadow.

Evergreen was working on her hair, and when she finished, it was magnificent! Straight hair cascaded past her shoulders, a small diamond tiara placing delicately on the top of her head.

"Juvia, you look so pretty!" Levy complimented as she rushed over to Juvia. Everyone was fully prepared to head out accessory and makeup wise, but since Erza was in charge of bringing the costumes and she wasn't here yet, they all wore the black satin robes Lucy's sisters provided for them.

Levy wore a nice shade of red glossy lipstick, a darker pink of eye shadow but less extreme as Juvia's, and black eye liner. She also wore her_ L_ top hat but she slanted it to the side, concealing the left side of her forehead.

"Thanks…so do you!" Juvia happily mentioned. Juvia could still remember how nervous she was when Levy picked her up in her red convertible that evening. Her heart went so fast, she just wanted to get it over with!

Things were also awkward for Juvia when they got to the school because when the entered the halls, they bumped into Gray and the guys…

"Are you feeling okay, Juvia?" Lucy asked, snapping Juvia out of her trace. She looked over at Lucy and smiled, signifying she was feeling better. Lucy smiled in return. Lucy, like her friend's promised and much to her dismay, had extensions put in her hair so it went all the way down to her lower back!

"It was a shame though that Lucy hates long hair, she looked so pretty!" One of the girls commented, Lucy rolled her eyes.

Her makeup was simple, white sparkling mascara, white eye shadow and a light pink gloss over her lips. Her hair was pulled back by one single diamond clip in her hair as well.

"Juvia…I'm sure things will change after tonight." Aries consoled as she placed her arm around Juvia in a reassuring hug, Juvia warmly accepted it. Aries was already in her makeup as well. Her feather was promptly sticking out of her long curled locks and her makeup was exactly was Aries wanted: She wore a dark maroon shaded lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner, and a assortment of pink eye shadows on her lovely brown eyes.

"Oops! Juvia you like forgot your necklace!" Lisanna reminded herself as she grabbed Juvia's necklace from the table next to her and placed it coolly around Juvia's neck. Juvia smiled.

"Thank you…" She said softly, smiling.

"Juvia…you don't have to answer this but why do you wear that necklace so much?" Aries obliviously asked, Levy and Lucy both shrieked at how dumb Aries was!

"Cause…it's the only thing that connects me to Gray…" Juvia whispered to herself.

There was a long and painful silence.

They knew Juvia wasn't talking about Gray, but _Gray, _her childhood friend.

They were about to speak up but suddenly, the dressing room door burst open!

"Hey Guys!" Natsu shouted, excited.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she punched him hard against the head, "You never EVER go into a girl's dressing room without HER say-so!"

"Okay, I want everyone to stop hitting me!" Natsu screamed as everyone sweat-dropped. No one really ever took Natsu seriously anyway.

Natsu walked in wearing his band gear. He wore a black t-shirt with the sleeves at the end ripped, ripped jeans and a black choker.

Lucy was so shocked, he looked so hot!

"Natsu, you don't walk in on us! We could have been naked!" Aries shouted.

"Naked?" Loke curiously poked his head out of the doorway before walking into the dressing room as well. Aries turned a bright red, not because of Loke's comment but what he was wearing!

He was wearing a white oxford shirt with most of the top buttons unbuttoned, showing off some parts of his well built chest, and a black tie tied loosely around his neck. Aries couldn't also help but taking note of his ripped black jeans as well.

"Hey Aries…" Was all Loke flirted as he looked the other way.

"Hey…" Aries murmured, looking the other way as well.

Lucy saw this and raised an eyebrow towards Levy's direction, who snickered.

"Did we seriously miss something?" Levy giggled, Loke and Aries turned bright red.

"N-No!" They both cried out, but as they glanced at each other, they turned a darker shade of crimson before looking away!

"Finally, we found you guys!" Gajeel complained as he entered the room, Gray followed.

"How original McGarden, _love_ your costumes!" Gajeel complimented sarcastically.

"Idiot! If you actually had a brain cell, you would know that these are _robes, _you wear them when you don't have your outfit yet!" Levy remarked.

"And I _love_ you makeup.._._" He teased in his best girl voice, Levy glared at him. But as she did so, her face began to turn red. Gajeel, being the lead of the band, looks so hot that Levy didn't even want to admit it! He wore a white wife beater shirt, a black fedora slanted to the side, a brown bandanna wrapped around his head, and black jeans!

"Like what you see?" He remarked, Levy fumed.

"Why I ought to-!" She began but suddenly, a dashing figure stormed in the room.

"AH! So so sorry I'm late!" Erza apologized as she panted out of breathe, pink bags in her hands. Everyone gasped, the girls grinned with delight.

"Erza, your costume is so pretty!" Juvia cheered. There before them stood Erza, all dressed up and ready to go! She wore black ripped jean short shorts, a black tank top, and a black gentleman's overcoat with the flaps training down towards her ankles! On top of that, she wore black kitten heels!

"And your makeup!" Aries giggled. Erza blushed at the remark, she never got used to wearing such revealing outfits. She wore a simple coat of pink gloss, black eyeliner, and blush. That's all that she would ever allow.

"Um wow Erza!" Natsu remarked, Erza shrieked at the sound of the boy's voice. Since when were the guys in the dressing rooms?!

"Hey-!" She began but the rest just sighed and shook there heads. What was the use of kicking them out anyway?

"Oh, is that my costume?" Juvia asked as she took a pink bag from Erza, Erza nodded.

"That's one small bag…" Gray remarked, Juvia just feebly nodded while blushing. She couldn't but notice his outfit, which was a black wife beater shirt, regular ripped jeans, and a red tie wrapped around his neck to give it a formal-causal kinda of appeal. She never knew he had such muscles!

"Erza is such a lifesaver! First bringing home today and now getting my costume!" Juvia remarked happily, the room went silent.

"Huh? Juvia I never brought you home." Erza said, Gray eye's widened.

'_No…'_ He thought. She was not going to ruin this!

"Huh? But my mom said that you dropped me off …" Juvia asked, confused. What was Erza talking about?

"No, P-"

"Of course you did, Erza!" Gray butted in, "Don't you remember?" He secretly glared at her, Erza saw this and then her eyes widened.

"U-Um yeah, of course! Anytime Juvia!" She laughed, how could she be so dense?

Juvia smiled then looked at her bag, then the guys, then her bag again.

"Um sorry guys but WE'RE CHANGING!" The girls screamed as they kicked the guys out and slammed the door behind them.

"Girls…" Gajeel mumbled as he began to head towards back stage, Natsu and Loke followed the same scowl on their face. Gray looked back at the girl's door and started to catch up with the guys.

That was close, _too close!_

"Gray…we were wondering…why didn't you want Juvia to know that that was you who took her home?" Loke asked, Gray sighed.

"Cause she would hate me if she knew…"

"Juvia, hold your breath!" Mirajane instructed as she tried her best to tighten the corset over Juvia's chest. Juvia held on for dear life to Aries's shoulders! Everyone was in their full attire already but sadly, Juvia insisted on putting on the corset at the last minute so suspense was in the air.

"I _AM_!" Juvia lashed back, annoyed how incredibly _painful _this was.

'_**Juvia, it has to be tighter for the performance**__. UGH! YOU WEAR IT THEN!' _Juvia mocked in her head as she recalled how Lucy's sisters kept telling her that it had to be tight. And when they meant tight, they meant TIGHT!

"So Juvia, any comments on our oh so lovely performance?" Levy asked as she stuck her infamous camcorder into Juvia's face. Juvia sweat-dropped.

"Levy, y-your not recording are you?" She stuttered, and to her horror, Levy nodded.

"Of course! I need to make an excellent video for film class and what better subject could I film then the pre-show jitters that we all are experiencing?" She chirped.

"Well not when I'm in the middle of this torture-AH!" Juvia screamed as Mirajane got fed up with Juvia's talking. She pulled the corset as hard as she could, frankly, she could now care less about Juvia's comfort.

"All done!" She said in a sing-song voice as she rubbed her hands, a pleasant tone in her voice.

Juvia let go of Aries's shoulders and stood there, gasping for air. She looked in the mirror and sighed, but when she did, she quickly sucked in her breath. She could barely breathe!

"How can I sing when I can barely even breathe?!" Juvia complained as she took a good look at herself in the mirror. Everything was in order, her costume was fully on and her makeup looked fantastic. All she needed now was to go up on that stage and perform.

_Perform._

"Relax Juvia, if you can talk, you can sing." Lucy reassured as she patted Juvia's back.

"That's right!" Aries agreed.

"And not to mention how irresistible you look!" Levy complimented from behind her camcorder. "Spin around for the camera dah-ling!" She added in a mock accent, Juvia just smiled and turned around, fully displaying her 'outfit'.

"Oh! OH! Us too!" Aries giggled as she grabbed Lucy as they both struck poses for Levy's camera.

"Marvelous! Hello A+!" Levy cheered as she captured the footage.

"Enough Girls," Evergreen instructed. "Now, we have to go to check to make sure that the props are on their way to the school so stay put!" The girls left in single file, and as they did, the other resumed back to their tasks.

"So Juvia, you still haven't answered my question. Any comments?" Levy once again asked Juvia, who was a bit preoccupied with fiddling with her corset, trying _anything _to make it more comfortable.

"Um," She started as she looked into the camcorder, "Not really. Just gonna say, be prepared." She winked as she added the last part suggestively, blowing a kiss in the process.

"_Ooh_! My film class would love that remark!" Levy cooed as she walked away, Juvia shrieked.

"YOU CAN NOT SHOW THAT TO ANYONE! CUT IT!" She screamed as she tried desperately to snatch the camcorder from Levy. However, Levy gleefully avoided the effort by jumping to the side. Pretty soon, Juvia was chasing Levy around the dressing room!

"Gimme that back!" Juvia called after Levy.

"No!" Levy remarked teasingly, "The audience will love your smexiness!" She giggled. Aries and Lucy almost fell over from laughing! The scene was too funny!

Juvia turned red at the remark, "C'mon Levy!" She whined as she gave up and sat on a chair.

"Don't worry Juvia, this cheer you up!" Aries said as she pushed the play button on their small stereo in the room. A catchy beat began to play as Levy, Aries, and Lucy began to brighten up.

"No way! You think I can _actually _perform well under all this pressure?!" Juvia began to protest as she turned the song off, red in the face. "Not now!"

"C'mon Juvia! We'll follow just do it! I guarantee it'll cheer you up! " Lucy pleaded as she got behind Juvia.

"It'll be fun! Don't be a party-pooper! We always do it at sleepovers! And remember cheer camp?" Aries giggled as she joined Lucy.

"But-!"

"Here, I'll do it too!" Levy said as she placed the camcorder on the table and joined the trio. Nonetheless, it was still _on._

"Ugh, fine. But just this once. " Juvia sighed, all her friends cheered. She pushed the Play button once again on the stereo and the song began to play once more.

"Ready? Okay!" Juvia began in mock peppiness, hitting off the number. The others just rolled theirs eyes, Juvia would get over it.

Once it began, the four girls, in synch, rocked their hips from side to side. And after each two beats, they clapped their hands from before continuing to rock back and fourth.

"_Look,_"Juvia began as she placed two peace sign fingers near her two eyes.

"_At. My,_"She trailed them down to her hips…

"_Ass, Look at my Thighs!_" She cheered as she bumped her butt to the side and ran her left hand down her thigh. The others followed her steps in perfect synch.

"_I'm catnip to the guys,_" She placed her hands on her hips and shimmied, an irresistible look on her face.

"_They chase my tail, they drool and pant." _Juvia spun around to the right and crouched down, sliding up suggestively.

"_Wanna touch this,_ _but they can't!" _She giggled as she wiggled her fingers, winking.

"_No!" _Levy, Aries, and Lucy chorused as they turned to their sides, holding their hands up in a halting position, Juvia led by shaking her head, giggling.

"_All the boys want to come and play, snap my fingers and they obey!" _Juvia sung as she walked towards the left where Aries was and snapped her fingers.

"_Why do they follow me around all day?" _Juvia asked the others as she put her hands up in an _I-don't-know _gesture, approaching the other side to Levy.

"_Watch me walk while I walk away and I-"_

"_Bend and -SNAP!" _The four sung as they all slid their hands down their thighs towards their legs, then snapping back up in a perfect straight pose.

"_Feel how hot it's getting!" _Juvia fanned herself.

"_Bend and-SNAP!" _They repeated again, doing the same movements only to the opposite side.

"_And when you got 'em sweating!" _Juvia cheered as she wiped her brow, kicking up one of her legs.

"_Spring the trap!_" All four girls mock-pounced.

"_They cheer and clap!" _Levy, Aries, Lucy, and Juvia then clapped, trying their best from bursting into giggles.

"_No Time Man!" _Aries and Lucy sung as they bent down.

"_Candy Man!" _Juvia and Levy sung as they did the same.

"_It's the BEND AND SNAP!" _They all finally cheered as they snapped back up into four poses. After that, Levy pushed the STOP button and giggled.

"See, wasn't that fun Juvia?" She asked as she picked up her camcorder.

"What?" Juvia asked as she was panting out of breath, she couldn't breathe because she was laughing so hard!

That and Maybe the corset…..

"See, told you we would have fun!" Aries rejoiced as she hugged Juvia. Juvia didn't bother to shake her off.

"Can I come in?" A voice asked as the door knocked. The four girls slipped on their black robes before opening the door only to find Erza, still wearing her attire, standing there with a blue paper bag in her hands.

"Got the goods?" Juvia asked in an all serious voice, the others stood behind her with the same expressions on their faces.

"Yup!" She laughed, "Now you guys better it eat it quickly, I think I saw your sisters on the way here." She added, informing the last part to Lucy.

The four girls fiercely shook their heads as they quickly snatched the contents out of Erza's bag. In each of their hands was a HUGE chocolate bar. Before they could even cherish the moment, they quickly tore open the wrapper and dug into the irresistible treat.

Ever since they started practices, Lucy's friends _BANNED_ anything unhealthy or fattening. They claimed that it would go all right down to their thighs and waistlines, and since the clothes were very revealing, _**they had to listen**__!_

_No exceptions._

"_From now on, all four of you shall be on a strict diet. No fast food, no ice cream,"_

_Lucy shrieked._

"_No soda, anything fried, and most certainly, NO CHOCOLATE!" All three valley girls commanded, causing all four girls to shriek in terror!_

"_EVIL! PURE REINCARNATED EVIL!" Juvia bellowed as demon eyes appeared on her face, her friends had to hold her back from killing the trio! The three just stood there, however, smirking._

_They all actually found this quite amusing._

"It's been so long!" Lucy sighed as she finished her bar. Of course, since she had to live with those girls, it was VERY difficult to cheat on the strict diet.

"I know!" Levy moaned in delight, suddenly though, her ears perked up. A sly look was on her face.

"Please be fortunate that I was able to get these! Do you know how many _stares _I got in the convenience store? Wearing this?!" Erza displayed, showing off her somewhat revealing outfit.

"Well, be lucky that you're not wet! I heard that it's supposed to downpour tonight." Aries mentioned as she ate her bar happily.

"I heard that too! They said that it's probably going to be the heaviest rainfall this year!" Lucy added.

"Hey Erza, want to see our dance?" Levy snickered as she picked up the camcorder from the table and ended the recording session, causing the device to make a small _plink _noise.

"_EH_?! You recorded that?! I don't want anyone to see how idiotic and foolish I look!" Juvia once again, shrieked, dropping her wrapper on the ground from shock.

"Calm down girl, just look." Lucy insisted as Levy began the video. Juvia watched, humiliated, as the video played. It showed her blow a kiss at the camera, and then it got all shaking when Levy began to run around the room, and then it showed their dance. Juvia's eyes widened in fascination, did she really look that confident?

"See? Why are you so nervous? You look_ totally_ confident in this video and you _definitely _will look confident on stage." Erza smiled, Juvia sniffed as she looked at her four friends.

"You Guys!" She cried as she hugged her friends into a big group hug. She saw what they were doing. They wanted to _show _her that there was no reason to be nervous, that she really was _amazing, _and that she shouldn't let anything bring her down.

_**WHAM!**_

The girls broke apart in surprise as the door opened. Turns out, Gajeel slammed open the door with his foot, an annoyed expression on his face. The other guys soon followed in.

"What are you guys doing?!" Levy yelled.

"Nothing." Gajeel said as he looked the other way, slightly smirking. Levy furiously fumed.

"What are you talking about Gajeel? Just before you said you wanted to go see Levy-OW!" Natsu cried as Gajeel sharply elbowed him in the stomach, Levy turned a light pink.

"Ooh, so that's how it is." Aries, Lucy, and Juvia cooed towards Levy and Gajeel. Levy turned a deep red while Gajeel clenched his teeth, trying his best not to blush.

"Hey Levy, how do you turn this off?" Erza asked as she tried her best fiddling with the camcorder. Levy, almost too quickly, directed her attention towards Erza's request.

She was a little bit too anxious to get out of that scenario!

"You just push this and then ta-dah!" Levy cheered, a little bit too loud as she raised her hands up in a _ta-dah _pose. Everyone sweat-dropped as Levy began to giggle awkwardly, she really was trying her best to get over the incident!

"What were you guys even doing with a camcorder?" Gajeel asked, clearing the awkward silence.

"It's nothing, just for my film class." Levy fumbled as she looked down at her camcorder, blushing. Gajeel slightly smiled at her.

Juvia saw this and smiled secretly. She knew that Levy liked Gajeel, and she knew that Gajeel liked Levy. Even though they would fight or bicker towards each other, they still had that attraction. An attraction that was stronger than anything. They reminded her so much of…_him…_and…_herself_…_**when they were close**_…

Juvia took a quick glance at Gray, who was leaning against the doorframe, emotionless like always. She couldn't help but be a bit envious of her friend…

"Hey, aren't you guys heading on stage soon?" Aries asked Loke, who nodded.

"Are you guys going to watch from the sidelines, cheering?" He smirked, Aries's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, _of course_ we will." She reassured sarcastically, Loke rolled his eyes. However, a blush was slightly visible on both their faces.

Juvia once again, secretly smiled.

Once again, _she envied._

"Um, by the way Luce, did your sisters order that _thing _yet?" Erza asked, Lucy thought for a while and nodded happily.

"Yup! It'll be on the way!" She giggled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Levy asked, Lucy whispered into her ear before Levy began to smile brightly, Aries overheard and smiled too.

"Just pray that it's the right size!" Aries added.

"Um, can you guys clue me in?" Juvia asked, her hands on her hips.

"Clue you in on what?" They all asked obliviously as if they never had the discussion, which caused Juvia to sweat-drop!

"_Next up! Loke, Natsu, Gray, and Loke!_" Jerall's voice echoed throughout backstage.

"Looks like you guys have to go." Juvia said, trying her best to avoid eye contact with Gray. Her heart was still recovering from before!

'_I don't want to ruin that gaze…' _That kind image of Gray once again entered her mind and her heart fluttered. '_I don't want to ruin it with another scorn!' _She cried.

"Let's rock!" Natsu cheered as the guys turned to exit. Gray, like he always does, slapped Natsu against his head for the remark.

"Ow! What the-?!"

"Rock on, Natsu!" Lucy suddenly cheered. Natsu looked back and stared at Lucy in awe. Lucy stood there and blushed.

Did Lucy just support one of his stupid remarks?!

"Yeah, rock on." He said in almost a whisper. Lucy looked down at her feet, and blushed a bit.

'_She looks nice with long hair…'_ Natsu thought with a smile.

And with that the guys turned, and left into the darkness of the backstage.

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for?! Let's go watch them!" Levy laughed happily as she rushed out of the dressing room, after the guys.

"Hey, wait for us!" Aries called after the brunette, dragging Lucy with her.

It was only Juvia and Erza left in the room…

"C'mon, we better make sure they don't break something." Juvia giggled as she was about to leave the room but Erza grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. Juvia looked back at her friend in surprise.

"Are you alright?" She asked, like a concerned friend should.

"I-I'm fine." Juvia replied, her voice a little shaky.

"Things are going to be alright Juvia. I…I saw how you looked at Levy the others… Erza murmured.

"O-Oh, that. Erza, I'm happy for them, I truly am." Juvia weakly smiled, Erza saw this and smiled.

"You know, you remind me a lot like that actress in that movie. You're really strong." Erza kindly remarked. Juvia was about to tear up!

"Erza!" she cried as she embraced her friend, her friend warmly hugged her back.

"Juvia…I don't think he hates you…I really don't…"Erza began; Juvia slowly, doubtfully, nodded as she broke from the hug.

"Erza…" Juvia began; Erza looked at her.

"I…" The soft whisper of Gray's words echoed through her heart.

"_I'm here…"_

"I really…don't know…what to think anymore." Juvia finally said as she tried her best from tears to spill from her cerulean eyes.

Juvia and Erza barely managed to find their way through the darkness of the backstage, with only a blue dim light for support. Once they finally reached the others, Juvia heaved a sigh of relief!

"There you guys are!" Juvia laughed as she gave her friends each a hug. Aries, Levy, and Lucy were already on the deck, right behind the curtains of the stage. They all were anxiously awaiting the performance of the guys, even though, they wouldn't _admit _it.

"Oh god…look at them…" Levy rolled her eyes as she caught a glimpse of Gajeel completely goofing off around with Natsu on the stage behind the closed curtains. Gajeel apparently stole one of Natsu's drumsticks and he was playing a fun little game of keep-away from the pink-headed boy.

"I know…so immature right?" Lucy added, both bluenette and blondhead stared at the two in awe.

"_Hellooooo? _Earth to Lucy and Levy? Snap out of it!" Juvia snapped her fingers in front of the two, who jumped. They looked quickly back and forth before putting their glare faces back on the guys, restoring the whole "i_-can't-stand-them" _feel. Aries, Erza, and Juvia just sighed.

Completely and hopeless in love the two were.

"I just can't believe how dark it is back here, Juvia you never told us!" Aries mentioned, Juvia's eye twitched.

"Yeah…last year…don't really wanna talk about it…."Juvia mumbled.

"Oh! I'm sorry Juvia! So Sorry!" Aries apologized. She knew better than to bring up _that _subject!

"Hey look, there starting!" Erza pointed out, they girls quit their talking as the curtains opened, and the whole place was hushed.

"_May I present, Gajeel, Gray, Loke, and Natsu!" _Jerall announced as he walked off the stage. Suddenly, the spotlight hit Gajeel, who smirked. The_entire_ female audience screamed and cheered.

"We love you Gajeel!" A group of fan girls cried.

"No, you!" Gajeel smirked,laughing. This caused everyone to cry and shout again!

Levy fumed from behind the scenes, she had to restrain herself from tackling Gajeel on the spot!

'_So obnoxious!'_ Levy clenched her teeth.

"Levy, your blushing." Erza remarked, Levy silently shrieked as she regained her composure!

There the guys stood on the stage, completely basking in their glory. On the right stood Gray, looking completely bored, holding up his black electric guitar and on the left stood Loke, smirking, holding up his base guitar. In the back, but yet could still be scene clearly, was Natsu, holding up his drumsticks in a victory pose. And finally, stood Gajeel in the middle of them all, standing there with a mic stand in front of him.

Juvia looked at Gray secretly from behind the new stage curtains…

"_You know, I always wanted to play guitar." An 8-year old Gray said as he and Juvia swung on the swings, the blue-headed child just giggled._

"_What's so funny?!" Gray turned red, Juvia laughed even harder!_

"_You'd make a great guitarist, Gray!" She said cheekily as she smiled brightly. Gray turned a light pink before looking down at his feet and saying, "And I think you'd be a good singer too."_

"_Hee! Thanks Gray!" Juvia cheered as she jumped off her swing to hug Gray._

"_We should make a band!" She kept giggling and giggling._

"…_Whatever." Gray said, still pink-faced, trying to shove Juvia off._

_She wouldn't budge._

"_We should name it the Cupcakes!" Juvia suggested, still giggling._

"_**NO!" **__Gray almost screamed._

"_Pleassseeeee!" Juvia begged._

"_If you stop begging and forget the name, I'll bring you a cupcake tomorrow." Gray mentioned, Juvia smiled!_

"_Okay!" She hugged her friend once more, completely forgetting the idea of a band._

"_Let's go home, it's getting late." Gray said as he took note how the sun was setting._

"_Fine. But don't forget, I want chocolate!" Juvia called after him as she tried catching up with Gray, who already started heading home._

_Things were so simple back then…_

"Juvia!" Lucy whispered loudly, causing Juvia to break from her memory.

"Wha…?" Juvia asked, still in a daze.

"You okay?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head, Juvia was quick to nod!

The two, along with the other girls, directed their attention back on stage.

Natsu began to bang on his drums in a catchy rhythm while Gajeel took hold of the mic, waiting patiently for his turn. Gray strummed onto his power chords, causing the whole room to burst into lyrical rhythm. Loke followed with his base.

'_**Why does my mind always drift to you…?**__'_ Juvia thought as she watched Gray, a sorrowful and daze-filled expression on her face.

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_" Gajeel sung has he clutched the microphone stand with both hands, his bandana slightly slanted over his left eye.

"Ack! They're good! Gajeel! He stole my bit! He stole my bit!" Levy gasped her hand to her mouth in shock, referring to how Gajeel's bandana was now slanted to the side like hers. The others stood there, their mouths in perfect Os. However, Juvia stood there, her eyes were solemn and a small blush crept over her face.

Why this song…why?

"_One look puts the rhythm in my hand" _Gray and Loke followed while they still strummed heavily on their chords,

"_Still I'll never understand why you hang around,"_

"_I see what's going down." _Gajeel sung as she looked on to the audience, nodding his head in understanding.

Just then, Gray ripped on his chords, his guitar blasting.

"_Cover up with make-up in the mirror," _Gajeel sung, Juvia's heart began to beat fast!

_**Juvia stood at her reflection in awe; it didn't seem like her at all. She wore a light blue glossy shade of lip gloss on her lips, heavy mascara, and over exaggerated shades of blue eye shadow.**_

"_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again,"_

Juvia closed her eyes, her body shaking.

'_**Not this song, please not this song!' **_She begged.

"_You cry alone," _pounded on his drums harder as the other guys kept in beat with the music, Gray ripping on his chords. Hurtful memories filled Juvia's mind and heart.

"_**WHY THE HELL AM I STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM?!" She finally cried, her knees falling to the floor.**_

"_And then, He swears he loves you!"_ Gajeel sung loudly into the mic, raising his fist into the air. The female population in the audience now had hearts all over their eyes, all chanting his name.

"_**I'll always protect you."**_

"D-Juvia?" Aries asked as she got a glimpse of Juvia, shaking. However, Juvia couldn't hear her.

"_Do you feel like a man?" _Gajeel sung as he burst into the refrain. Gray and Loke followed in a perfect melody; Natsu continued to beat hard on the drums.

"_**I-I missed you so much!" Juvia said, as she saw his eyes flicker into an angry glare. She didn't know how to react, what was WRONG with him?!**_

"_When you push her around?" _Gajeel continued to sing. Juvia's heart began to break. She could no longer stop the painful images from flooding into her head.

"_Do you feel better now?"_

"_**No! Gray!" Juvia shouted as she lunged after him, arm out, tears in her eyes. She grasped his arm, and caught hold on him.**_

"_As she falls to the ground," _Gajeel sung as she swayed slowly from side to side, moving the mic stand with him.

_**He gave her an angry glare as he shoved her off, causing Juvia to fall to the ground in pain.**_

"_**Ah!" She cried out in pain.**_

"_Well I'll tell you my friend," _Gajeel declared as he pointed out towards the audience. The rest of the guys continued to pound on their instruments.

"_One day this world's going to end!"_

Juvia kept her eyes on Gray, her eyes were tearing up!

"_And as your lies crumble down," _Gajeel sung as he motioned his left hand down.

"_**Remember," Gray whispered to her softly as he pointed to the necklace, "As long as I'm here and as long as you want it, I'll forever keep that promise." Gray reassured her, referring to his and Juvia's engagement.**_

"_A new life she has found!" _Gajeel sung out loud as he carried the note.

Gray strummed his guitar heavily as sweat began to trip of his forehead, Loke followed soon with his base.

"_A pebble in the water makes a ribble effect," _Gajeel sung as a dozen of lights began to flicker onto the band.

"_Every action in this world will bear a consequence!" _Gajeel declared as he pumped his fists into the air.

"_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown!"_

_I see what's going down." _Gajeel sung as he once again nodded his head in understanding.

"_I see the way you go and say your right again,"_

'_**Gray…'**_ Juvia cried as she tried her best for tears not to trickle down her eyes.

"_Say your right again,"_

'_**Gray…!" **_Juvia's gaze drifted towards Gray, who was too occupied in his guitar to notice her.

"_Heed my lecture!"_

'_**Are you even listening to the song you are playing?!' **_Juvia cried.

"_Do you feel like a man?" _Gajeel continued to sing as he narrowed his eyes at the audience.

"_**Oh now I remember, that annoying girl who lived across from me, who wouldn't leave me alone."**_

"_When you push her around?"_

"_**What are you saying?!" Juvia cried, trying not to break down. Why was he doing this?! To her?!**_

"_Do you feel better now?"_

"_**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He bellowed as he began to walk away.**_

"_As she falls to the ground," _Gajeel sung.

_**He gave her an angry glare as he shoved her off, causing Juvia to fall to the ground in pain.**_

Juvia began to shake her head slowly; she covered her temples with her hands!

Her friends saw this and they put an arm around hers for comfort. However, Juvia could not feel the embrace. All she could feel was cold.

"_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end!"_

"_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!"_

"_Face down in the dirt," _Gajeel sang as he took the mic off the stand and held it to his mouth in all seriousness. Gray strummed a little bit slower on his guitar, and Loke added a few strong power chords into the mix. Natsu beat fervently on his drums.

"_**Gray…Why?" Juvia murmured to as she pushed her arms up, so that she was partially lying on the cold concrete. She looked up to Gray, crying, and only to find him with a smug smile on his face.**_

"_She said, this doesn't hurt!"_

"_**I-I'm fine." Juvia replied, her voice a little shaky.**_

"_She said," _Gajeel once again carried the note.

_I finally had enough!" _He shouted. Juvia felt woozy but her friends held her up, making sure she stays well. She could not stop the painful images…

"_**I…want that revenge…I WANT IT SO BADLY!" Juvia finally screamed in her tears, it was just so hard. Why did it have to be this hard?! And now, Gray Fullbuster is going to regret everything he's down to her, every time he made her cry her heart out.**_

"_Face down in the dirt,"_

_**Juvia helped herself up off the toilet seat she was sitting on and looked in the mirror, only to find herself with a tear-stained face.**_

"_She said this doesn't hurt!"_

"_**Get lost pathetic girl, you already wasted enough of my time." Gray finally said as he walked away from the scene. Juvia's vision blurred from tears as she saw Gray's back walking away from her.**_

"_She said,"_

"_**ARGH!" Juvia screamed as she chucked the necklace at her vanity, becoming forever lost in the clutter that was settled upon it.**_

'_I finally had enough!"_

"_**I…don't want it!" Juvia shouted to herself, hoping for her words to make truth.**_

_**But the thing was, Juvia wanted it.**_

_**And She Wanted it Badly.**_

"_One day. She will. Tell you. That she. Has had. Enough!" _Both Loke and Gajeel sang powerfully into the mic as Gajeel had ran over to Loke's area for him to sing.

"_It's coming 'round again!"_ Gajeel sang as he ran over back to where he originally was.

"_Do you feel like a man__  
__When you push her around?__  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!"_

Gajeel continued to sing as he placed the mic back on the mic stand , clutching it tightly. Loke and Natsu both began to chorus with Gajeel.

"_Do you feel like a man?"_

"_When you push her around?"_

'_Oh…" _Natsu and Loke sang,Gray just concentrated on playing heavily on his guitar.

"_Do you fell better now?!" _Gajeel painfully sung.

"_Oh…"_ Loke and Natsu still sang,

"_As she falls to the ground?!" _Gray pounded harder and harder on his guitar, his eyes had somewhat of a determined expression on them.

"_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

Juvia couldn't take this….

"_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found!"_

"_Face down in the dirt!"_Gajeel swayed back and forth with the mic stand.

Juvia couldn't take it anymore! She flung back the comforting arms of her friends and ran back to the dark backstage, tears streaking her face and makeup!

"_She says, this doesn't hurt!"_

Juvia kept on running, she could still hear the song! She could still hear the powerful guitar, _Gray's Guitar!_

"_She says, I finally had ENOUGH!"_Gajeel finished by powerfully singing into the mic.

Juvia heard Gray end the note with a heavy key before finishing, but she didn't care. She kept running and running until she finally reached the dressing room, she stopped abruptly before falling to her knees and crying out a tearful scream.

"Wow! Wasn't that AMAZING?!" Jerall called to the audience as he jumped back on stage, a mic in his hands. The whole entire female audience _SCREAMED!_

"Gajeel!Gajeel!" They all chanted.

"Let's have a round of applause!" Jerall cheered.

Everyone burst into applause and the guys basked in it. Gajeel flicked his hair, Natsu waved his drumsticks around, Loke smirked, but Gray just stood there.

He looked backstage where the girls were watching and noticed Levy, Aries, Erza, and Lucy looking around.

Where was Juvia?

"Now we will now host a half hour intermission before our final act. Please do look forward to it!" Jerall shouted out to the audience, everyone cheered!

"She just bolted right out…" Aries asked, stunned.

"It must have been too hard for her…" Lucy murmured.

"Did you guys see her though? She was crying…" Levy added, tears forming up in her own eyes.

"Hey! Did you guys see us?" Gajeel asked as he ran up the girls, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah…" Levy whimpered. Erza put a hand on her shoulder while the others tried not to stifle a cry.

"Something's wrong." Gajeel figured as Natsu hand Loke joined them, the same worried look on their face.

"It's- It's Juvia, she was taking your song really hard. I guess…it brought terrible memories…" Aries said as she folding her arms over her chest, a sad look in her eyes.

"Damn, I knew changing the song was a bad idea." Loke clenched his teeth.

"Don't worry though, with our plan, what could go wrong?" Erza brought up, everyone's sad face turned bright.

"Right." They all said.

"What are you guys up to?" Gray asked as he approached the gang suspiciously.

"N-Nothing!"

"Now let's see…this went like this and that went like that. Perfect!" Juvia marveled at herself as she fixed her makeup perfectly from scratch!

Juvia was all alone in the dressing room and since all her tears streaked her makeup, she was forced to wipe it all over and reapply it!

"Is that skill or what?" Juvia giggled as she added the final touch to her eyes. She twirled around before the mirror, marveling her work. But before the happiness and giggles could even last, Juvia frowned.

What had come over her? It was as if almost of those painful memories flooded back to her…she just couldn't handle it…

"Relax Juvia, it'll only make you stronger…"Juvia reassured yourself as she looked in the mirror, as if talking to herself.

"Juvia!"

Juvia jumped from what she was doing and turned around to see Levy, Lucy, Aries, and Erza waiting for her!

"Oh, hey guys!" She greeted, a smile on her face.

"Your okay?" Lucy asked, stunned.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. No need to worry!" Juvia laughed.

"That's when we worry the most…" Her friends sweat-dropped, Juvia laughed nervously!

"But hey, about twenty more minutes and we'll be on the stage, _owning_ it." Levy reassured as she patted Juvia's back.

"Oh My God!" A voice from outside the room screamed, the five girls looked out the door curiously.

There stood Gajeel, Natsu, Loke, and Gray, all looking very disturbed.

"Oh God, What's wrong now?" Erza asked as she placed her hands on her hips. The five girls walked out into the halls and stood before the four guys.

"Look at the window! There are at least 5 moving vans out there! And they're all unloading props!" Natsu shouted, all the girls snickered.

"What's so funny?" Loke asked, annoyed.

"Nothing…" Levy giggled, trying her best not to laugh. "Nothing!" She laughed out, unsuccessfully.

Just then Erza's cell phone rang! The red head curiously checked the ID, smirked, the flipped opened her phone. "Hello?" She answered coolly.

"Mmhm, yeah sure, we're right outside the door of the dressing room…" Erza said as she replied to the speaker on the phone, everyone looked at her, wondering who she was talking to.

"Oh Yeah! I can't wait to see their faces, alright Bye." Erza closed her phone and looked at the girls.

"Your friends are back…" She told towards Lucy, the four girls moaned.

"Your little managers?" Gray smirked.

"…and they brought you guys' presents." Erza then snickered; the girls gave a confused look.

"Presents?" They all asked in unison, even the guys looked stumped!

All of a sudden, HUGE screams of fan girls echoed through the backstage.

"Um…Gajeel?" Aries asked curiously towards the green teenager, Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at us, _we're _not over there!" He stated, slightly jealous that some _else _was getting the attention.

"Excuse us, coming through!" Lisanna cried as she and her sister pushed through the mob of girls, who were all circled around whatever was causing all the attention.

The three Sensational Fairies brushed their skirts before looked at the four girls, a big grin on their faces.

"What's going on?" Juvia asked, taking extra precaution in her voice. Seriously, what is up?!

"Um…"Lucy stuttered as she looked at her sisters, who where just staring at them, BIG grins still on their faces.

"Erza," Mirajane began sweetly, "Did you tell them?"

"Nope!" Erza laughed, Juvia, Levy, Aries, and Lucy snapped their heads towards the redhead!

"Tell us!" The protested.

"Are we missing something?" Natsu asked as he looked at Loke and Gajeel, who just shrugged their shoulders as they watched Juvia and co. press questions on Erza. Gray stood there, arms crossed and annoyed like always.

"I highly doubt that it should concern us." He stated, annoyed.

Oh, was he _WRONG._

"Girls, Levy we present…"The sensational Sister said in unison as they stood side by side, "A Present from Us to You!" They moved aside, hands in a "here- it- gesture!"

Juvia, Levy, Lucy, and Aries flinched. "You're giving us fan girls?" They asked as they only saw a mob of fan girls in front of them.

"What…? Oh for the love of-!" Evergreen cursed as she dispersed the crowd of girls by screaming and hollering at them. The rest of her sisters and the others stared at her, shocked.

Well at least we all now know that Lucy ain't the only one who gets happy with a mallet in the family.

"Hmmm, wonder where they went." She pouted as she came to soon realize that _"the girls' presents" _just disappeared as the girls went away!

"I'm sure they Maybe got lost…." Juvia said as she tried to calm down Mirajane, Lisanna, and Evergreen.

'Ugh, C'mon girls. Let's go find them!" Mirajane moaned as she dragged her sisters down the halls and out of sight.

"Do you think they'll find them?" Aries asked, concerned.

"No need to worry!" Juvia giggled loudly, putting a bright smile on her face.

"And that's when I worry the most…" Gray muttered. Juvia turned around to face him, her eyes wide.

Gray stared at her, those soft eyes once returning .Juvia's heart began to beat rapidly, and the whole area was hushed.

"Gray…" Juvia began but all of a sudden, Juvia felt a huge rush. Something stuck in between her legs and jolted her up, WAY UP!

"My dear Juvia!" A happy voice cried as Juvia was hoisted onto the person's shoulders into a sitting position.

Juvia looked down curiously on who just did so, and her eyes widened!

"N-No way…Lyon?!" Juvia cried happily as she looked down at her old albine childhood friend. A teenager around the age of Juvia smiled back up at her, his blue eyes dazzling.

"In the flesh!" He laughed as he bounced Juvia up and down, "Who knew that one small gig would bring you and me together?"

"L-Lyon! S-Stop bouncing me!" Juvia shouted as she pounded him hard on the head, "Ow!" Lyon cried.

Lyon pouted as he carefully set her down like a perfect gentlemen, Juvia blushed!

Gray clenched his fist, restraining himself for pounding the living day life at of this so called "Lyon". The way he looked at her! The way SHE looked at him! His blood was boiling, his eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe it's you!" Juvia rejoiced as she hugged her childhood friend, a bright smile on her face. Lyon grinned mischievously.

"_I can't believe that this is you!"_ He mischievously said as he pulled opened her robe slightly, looking down to see her figure. "Since when did you get so developed?!" He laughed.

"_PERVERT!" _Juvia screamed as she slapped his away, blushing. Lyon just stood there, smirking.

Gray, once again, stood there _FURIOUS! _Natsu and Gajeel had to almost restrain him from killing Lyon!

"Juvia? Who's this?" Lucy finally asked.

"Yes, _please do tell."_ Gray asked wryly, his voice vicious.

"Oh…oh!" Juvia cried as she came into realization of the people around her. Meanwhile, Lyon was hugging her protectively.

"This is Lyon. I met him at summer camp the summer when I was ten." She said as she tried to struggle out of Lyon's grasp. Lyon held on tighter!

"And Juvia is probably one of the best girls I've ever met!" Lyon cheered as he nuzzled her neck, Juvia didn't seem fazed by it. She was used to Lyon's affection, after all, 6 years is a long time.

This caused for Gray's blood to boil even more!

"What where you talking about a gig?" Erza asked, approaching the two.

"Oh, the guys and I got hired for some extra thing tonight. You know, it pays bills." Lyon shrugged, Juvia started to laugh!

"No way! You're our male extras?"

"Is that a problem?" Lyon smirked as he held onto Juvia even tighter!

Gray clenched his teeth.

"But the others…" Lucy asked, confused.

"Oh we had to split up because of the fan girls, and when I heard that infamous 'No need to worry!' I just had to see it to believe it!"

"Yup, fan girls. What are you gonna do?" Gajeel said, Levy just glared at him!

"You guys really seem close." Natsu said, Lyon nodded.

"I was her first kiss!" He bragged, Juvia blushed the darkest crimson you could imagine! Immediately she broke from his grasp, and looked down to the floor!

"_HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! IN FRONT OF GRAY!" _Juvia cried as she nervously looked at Gray, who surprisingly, wasn't surprised. His arms where just crossed and that same annoyed expression was plastered on his face.

But on the inside…

Gray's heart broke. He looked at Juvia and at Lyon, he couldn't get the image of them kissing out of his mind!

"Kiss? Tell!" Levy practically begged.

"Well you see," Lyon began but Juvia cut him off!

"Shut it!" She cried! However, Lyon ignored her by putting his hands on her mouth.

"You see, it was the summer when we were 14, was it? Yeah I think so, and we were at the camp. Close by they had this town and many cafes where there! You should have seen it!" Lyon began, Levy's eyes twinkled! The café-lover listened intently to the storyteller, as well as the others.

Except Juvia and Gray.

Gray stared at her and Juvia stared back, scared.

"_So he'll find out…"_

"The one café, an ice cream parlor, had this wicked ice cream special for couples only and well of course, I had to have it! So Juvia and I pretended to be a couple!" Lyon finished cheekily.

"And?" The girls pressed on. The guys gathered behind Gray, they knew their friend was fuming and they knew that his heart was breaking…

He needed the support.

Juvia saw this and shut her eyes closed, "That's enough Lyon!" She finally cried out.

"We're not even at the best part yet!" Lyon fought back, Juvia had a desperate look in her eyes! She glanced back at Gray, her heart skipping a million beats.

"And the shop owner didn't believe we were a couple so I just grabbed her and kissed her!" Lyon continued. "But the thing was…"

"Lyon, don't!" Juvia begged.

"Juvia didn't like it…"He finished, a little bit disappointed. "She said that she rather have someone else…I forget his name…but that summer Juvia was a wreck." Lyon tightened his fist. Gray stared intently at the two.

"During camp, she just wasn't her happy self. Ren and I got very worried; it was so unlike her….She would just start crying for no apparent reason, and whenever we tried consoling her, nothing would work! " He sighed.

"If I ever find the guy who has done that to Juvia, I swear I'll pound him into the dirt!" He cursed as he pounded his one fist into the other, Juvia looked at Gray.

She couldn't read his expression…and she was glad. She did not want to know what was going through his mind right now…now that he has known the truth.

"Ah! Finally! We're back!" Mirajane said as she and her sister rejoined with the group just a few minutes later, behind her she had black collar around three guys' necks!

"What the- Slave traders?" Lucy asked, her hands on her hips.

"No silly! These are your extras!" Lisanna giggled as she released the locks on the boy's necks. "It was like rallying cattle to get them! They wouldn't stand still!"

"Maybe if you would stop giving us death threats, then Maybe we would have cooperated!" The boy known as Jet counted harshly.

"Aw, hush!" Mirajane fought back, slapping him.

"Um, care to explain all this?" Loke asked annoyed, edging a little but closer to Aries. He didn't like the way Aries was looking at the one guy!

"Um…you see….we kinda have male extras for our performance…." Aries giggled nervously.

"And Let us introduce!Sting!" Mirajane began as she put her hands in a _ta-dah!_ pose. In front of her stood Sting, wearing regular clothes, his hair in a funny way. His black eyes stared dreamily at Aries, whose eyes glistened!

Loke felt his eyes twitch, his blood boiling!

"Jet!" A boy who had spoke up from earlier approached Levy and kissed her hand! His hat dangled slightly over his face, his brown eyes staring intently at her.

"An honor to meet such a lady," He flirted, Gajeel clenched his fist! His teeth clenched!

'Charmed." Levy giggled, raising her eyebrows towards Gajeel as if saying "_Jealous?"_

"And Rufus!" A boy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes approached the group, smiling.

"Holy-!Rufus?!" Juvia laughed as she embraced her friend.

"_Another one?"_ Gray wryly said.

"Juvia!" Rufus began,

"Don't call me that!" Juvia countered as she harshly punched him in the gut.

"Hey Lyon!" Rufus called out towards Lyon, who was behind Juvia.

"Hey! Can you believe that our little Juvia is going to be performing, and we're her extras?" He laughed.

"No way!" Rufus laughed as he patted Juvia on the head.

"Alright, so everyone listen up!" Mirajane spoke up, clapping her hands. Red, your going to be Aries's extra! Jet, you go with Levy! And Rufus and Lyon, you're with Juvia!"

"What about me?!" Lucy asked, her voice full of anger.

"Like little sis! Your role doesn't call for an extra…technically you are the mother of the house remember?"

"ARGH! Whatever!" She crossed her arms and looked to the side, annoyed.

"Wait a minute…I get two?" Juvia asked, confused.

"Of course! Since you're the lead!" Evergreen said as she fixed a little but of Juvia's hair.

"Oh…"

"RufusWe're going to be Juvia's lead!" Lyon said as he high-fived his friend, "Can you believe it?"

"Yeah!" Rufus laughed.

Juvia watched the scene before her. She saw Gajeel jealous, Loke jealous, and Natsu consoling Lucy, yet secretly happy. She looked at Gray, and once again, his expression was blank! He wasn't jealous at all….

"Oh! Look at the time! 10 minutes before Showtime! Guys, get into costume!" Lisanna dictated as she ordered the guys into a dressing room. Once they were gone, The three sisters glared at the girls.

"You! You guys gotta get those robes off and onto the stage, and don't forget the garter belts! And you guys!" They began as they pointed at Loke, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray, "You four in the auditorium! We have four seats reserved for you in the front!"

"Alright, let's do this people! Chop-Chop!" Evergreen called out happily, clapping her hands. Levy, Aries, Erza, and Lucy both left for the stage while Loke Gajeel, and Loke left for the auditorium. The three sisters left as well to the backstage to set some last minute details up and it was just Gray and Juvia left in the hallway….

"Well…I guess I have to go…" Juvia murmured as she began to walk away. Her bangs covered her eyes, her heart racing. Now that he knows…what hope could she have?

"Wait," Gray said as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"…." Juvia hesitated as she looked at arm then at Gray. "So what…" She said, breaking free from the grasp. Her voice was cracking, tears were on the verge!

"I have to go get ready. Enjoy the show." Was all she said as she left, leaving Gray alone. Her voice was sad, he could tell, and now was not the time.

Not the time to tell her all the pain that he has endured those past years.

Because of Her.

"Kya! I'm so nervous!" Levy giggled as she pounced up and down from the dark dim lights of backstage. The four girls were out of their robes and their costumes were exposed. They couldn't help but refrain from giggles when the stage hands stared at them.

"You guys are gonna put on quite a show!" Erza giggled, who was still in her outfit, all ready to head out. "I'm kinda relieved I have a small part."

"There are no small parts Erza! You're very important! "Aries added, Erza shrugged her shoulders.

"I just want to get this over with!" Juvia complained as she fiddled with her necklace, it laid nicely on her neck, accenting her figure.

"Juvia, your going to enjoy this and like it!" Lucy pressed on, rolling her eyes. Juvia frowned and sighed, giving up.

"Do you know what I heard," Levy began, " It heard that it'll help if you look directly at the audience cause the lights are so bright that you can't see them!"

"Phew! That's a relief!" Juvia sighed as she fiddled with her corset.

"Juvia! Stop that! If you keep loosening, it'll fall off on stage!" Lucy yelled as she went behind Juvia and tightened the corset_ very_ tight!

"AH!" Juvia cried, echoing throughout the whole auditorium!

Juvia slapped a hand over her mouth and everyone giggled.

"I seriously need to be quieter." Juvia sighed as she looked down at her feet.

"Juv!" Two voices cried as arms where locked around Juvia's two arms. Juvia shrieked as she looked behind her, only seeing Lyon and Rufus giving her two adorable puppy-dog faces.

"Q-Quit it!" Juvia hissed, the two boys just laughed. They both Lyon and Rufus stood, where black suit pants, white oxford shirts with the tops unbuttoned, and a black tied loosely hanging off them. Top of that, they each had one red lip print mark on the right side of their cheeks for effects.

"You guys look so cool!" Aries marveled as she looked at the two, Lyon and Rufus just smirked. Apparently, they saw Juvia's outfit.

"That's definitely not the Juvia we _know." _Rufus teased as they both eyed Juvia's outfit. Juvia blushed then punched him!

"Well take a picture because this will be the last time you're seeing this." Juvia said as she rubbed her hand, sore from hitting him so hard!

"There you guys are!" Jet cried out as he and Sting rushed towards the group, wearing the same outfits as Lyon and Rufus.

"Oh Hey Jet!" Levy waved as she ushered him over, she slipped him a five and smiled.

"What's that for?" Erza asked, Levy just started to laugh!

"I paid him to flirt with me to get Gajeel jealous! I wanted to see if he would get harder than his metal face and he did!" Levy winked.

Everyone laughed as they checked the audience.

"Man, it's packed." Sting mentioned as he took a peek from behind the curtain.

"And look, the guys are in the front row!" Juvia said, her voice more shocked than excited. Her face turned beat red….Gray was right there!

-Meanwhile-

"Woah, look at this!" Natsu said in awe, looking at the auditorium. Apparently, Lucy's friends not only decorated the stage but the whole area! Red silk draped the walls of the room while golden pearls hung off the edges. The stage's border had a classic 1920s design printed across it, and diamonds were embedded into it. And to top it all off, A GIANT chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"What kind of talent is this? The art of expensive decorating?" Loke asked as he too looked around.

"Let's just see if our little girls could handle the pressure." Gajeel smirked as he rested his elbow on the armrest. The boys sat in the front row, awaiting the performance. On the left was Loke, then Gray, then Natsu, and then Gajeel.

"Hey Natsu, what's that huge sign up on the stage say?" Loke asked as he observed the stage. The special dark red curtains were closed and on top of them hung a huge sign saying " _**WELCOME TO THE MOULIN ROUGE!**_"

"Um, welcome to the Moulin Rouge?" Natsu read, Gray's eyes snapped open.

"_What._" He clenched his teeth.

"Something wrong Gray?" Gajeel asked, his eyebrow raised.

"_She wouldn't-_" Gray spat under his breathe, he knew what was coming next!

Meanwhile Juvia hid behind the curtains of the backstage, her heart racing.

The thing was she _would_, and she was going to do it right this time!

The whole auditorium dimmed a dark black as Jerall entered on stage, the spotlight shining.

"Everyone, we are glad that you all stayed for our final act. It will surely be like no other. Please, sit back and relax as we-OOF!" Jerall was pushed to the side as Lucy's three friends came onto the stage, wearing three cute little black dresses. The whole crowd went crazy!

Apparently back when Lucy's friends went to High School, they were quite popular.

"Thanks Jerall! We'll take it from here!" The all chirped into the mic.

"Everyone…We are proud to bring you Team Marmalade! The finest of the fine." Lisanna declared.

"The peak of all desires!" Evergreen added.

"And the very heart of the show! Now as we introduce our ladies, we would like to say-!" they all chorused as they walked off the stage.

All of a sudden, the lights turned dark and there before in the spotlight, in the middle of the stage, stood Erza, an old fashioned mic in her hands.

"-_Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome…to the Moulin Rouge!_" Erza welcomed as she stepped off the stage, completing the Sensational Sister's statement.

The red velvet curtains pulled back and the audience gasped in awe! The stage was elaborately decorated to fit the Moulin Rouge. In bright lights, the Words "Moulin Rouge" that the boys had noticed earlier shone brightly onto the stage.

On the stage, a mini stage was set up with two floors. The top floor was just one large room that was completely cloaked in sheer sparkling, but not transparent, drapes. Down to the bottom floor was a giant red and gold grand staircase that took up the entire middle area. The bottom floor, aka the actual stage itself, was lavished with hanging silks and diamonds. There where other scenery too but the light wasn't spot-lighted on them, so they have yet to be made out. Out of all of it, lights of all seductive colors lit the area.

It totally had the New Orleans- French Appeal.

To the left area of the stage, a silhouette of a dark woman was visible. She was reclining on a dark red couch and she held a red fan in her left hand, fanning herself. All around her, red pillows were scattered and it gave off the effect that within the huge "Moulin Rouge.", that area was a smaller room.

"What the-?" Natsu began as he squinted, sipping on a soda he picked up from the concession stand.

Pretty soon, snapping could be heard.

"_Where are my soul sisters?_" Lucy sung as she snapped, becoming fully visible to the audience. Natsu spit out his drink! "_Let me hear ya flow sistas!"_

Suddenly, three seductive voices echoed throughout the stage, seducing the audience. Lucy's steady snapping kept them on key.

"_Hey Sista!" _They sung as the stage flasheded green.

"_Go Sista!"_ The stage flasheded blue.

"_Soul Sista!"_ The stage flasheded pink.

"_Flow Sista!"_ The all sung together as the stage flashed all the colors.

Natsu's mouth went dry as he stared at Lucy, his hand gripping his soda tight! Loke saw this and smirked.

"Can't handle it, Natsu?" He teased as he tried hard not to laugh.

"_Hey Sista! Go Sista! Soul Sista! Flow Sista!" _The three melodic voices continued to chant. Lucy winked at the crowd before suddenly disappearing from a cloud of steam and as the steam settled, the lights darkened to a dark blue and a lone figure. The lights shone brightly and the figure turned around and…

"_He met Marmalade down in Ol' Moulin Rouge!" _Aries sung seductively as she walked out of the darkness, an irresistible look on her face. She held a whip in her hand and held one edge on the handle and the other on the other end. She spun around and touched the floor, before seductively sliding back up, winking at the crowd.

Loke jolted from his seat!

"_Strutting her stuff on the street!"_ She spun around once more than armed her whip and pointed it at the crowd, rocked her hips, and pretended to shoot it like a gun. The entire stage was flashing different shades of green, letting everyone know that this was _Aries: The boy teaser._

Loke stood there in awe before rising from his seat, Gajeel sighed before heaving his arm onto his shoulder and forcing him back down.

"_She said 'Hello, hey Joe.'" _Aries faced to the back of the stage and looked back to the audience, running her hands down her body.

"_You wanna give it a go?"_ She giggled as she bent down towards the audience and wiggling her butt, using her whip as support.

'_That did it!' _Loke fumed as he felt his nose running, he wiped it and looked down.

Blood.

"Hey Loke, who's Joe?" Natsu whispered.

"Someone dead!" Loke harshly whispered back as he quick stuck a tissue up his nose.

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Ta Ta!" _Aries turned around, slightly blushing as she saw Loke, she shimmied across the stage.

"_Hey Hey Hey!_" Aries sung as she rocked her hips and flung her hands into the air, cracking her whip.

Meanwhile, Lucy appeared on the sidelines of the stage with a feathered clipboard in her hands. Standing besides her was Sting.

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Here!_" Aries shimmed down, crouching on the floor. She separated her legs her legs, closed them, and then popped right up! She did this all in one swift movement.

_(Here, Here, Here…)_

Aries then caught sight of Sting and smiled suggestively as she cat-walked towards him.

"_Mocha Choco lata Ya Ya," _She sung as she snapped her whip to the floor, Sting gulped! Meanwhile, Loke fumed in his seat.

So _that_ was the purpose of the male extras.

_(Oh yeah)_

"_Creole Lady Marmalade!" _Aries finished as she grabbed Red by the tie, addressing the part to him. Lucy winked as she marked something on her board and left the stage.

"_What What, What What" _Lucy's voice could be heard from backstage.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Ce soir." _Aries took Sting by the tie and threw him onto an armchair. A seductive look was on her face.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" _She sung, as well as the other two voices, as she spun the chair around, since the bottom had wheels on it, and secretly, but yet still seen by the audience, she snatched a huge wad of crash from Sting's pocket.

"_Yeah Yeah Yeah!" _Aries winked towards the crowd as she wheeled Sting off suggestively, giving the intention that she ready to "get-to-work".

As Aries disappeared, Loke was sweating!

"Looks like Mr. Pervert here ain't the only who likes it dirty." Gajeel teased; Loke shot him an angry glare!

Suddenly, the stage began to flashed a multitude of reds as the scene was quick to change. The lights shone on another part of the stage where there was a huge canopy bed with black satin sheets, and a large multitude of pillows all over! Over the bed there was a large red transparent canopy and diamonds trickled off it.

And nonetheless, guess whose scene this was?

"_He sat in her boudior as she refreshed up," _Levy cat-walked out in front of the bed, her hat slated to the side. She saw the crowd and wiggled her finger, gesturing for them to come closer.

"_LEVY?!" _Gajeel literally screamed as he blushed a many shades of crimson, his heart pounding.

Levy saw this and giggled before she continued. She jumped on to bed and stood on top of it, holding the canopy frames for support.

"_Boy drank all at Magnolia wine," _Levy gestured a drinking move as she shimmed around on the frame, separating her legs as she crouched down. Gajeel felt some blood trickle down his nose.

'_Oh Crap!' _He thought. Gajeel, the heartthrob, immune to all girls' temptations, can NOT be shown with a simple nosebleed!

"_Oh, her black satin sheets…" _Levy ran her legs down her black sheets, tempting the audience.

"_Swear he started to freak, YEAH!"_She sung as she found a green body pillow, kicking it, and managing it to hit Gajeel right in the face! Levy saw this and grinned triumphantly.

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Ta Ta!" _Levy slinked down smoothly to the covers and rolled on her side before lounging down.

"_Ta Ta Ta!"_

Suddenly, Gajeel felt a little bit too happy in a certain area, if you catch the drift.

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Here!" _She rolled around, a suggestive look on her face.

Suddenly, Jet appeared as he walked into the area, looking around, unaware of where he was.

"_Mocha Choco Lata ya ya (yeah)"_Levy chorused as she looked out of the bed, onto Jet. She smiled like a Predator would smile when spotting its prey.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. She wouldn't!

Oh, but SHE WILL!

"_Creole Lady Marmalade!"_ Levy wiggled her finger towards Jet, who unlike Sting, boldly approached her.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Ce soir." _Levy sung as she grabbed Jet by the shirt collar and threw him onto the bed.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi," _She sung as she got on top of him, a devious look in her eyes, and closing the curtains so that they no longer could be seen by the was ready to jump on that stage but Natsu and Loke had to restrain him!

The bed was wheeled out and the lights began to shine a mix of white and yellows.

"Hmm, that French phrase sounds familiar…" Natsu pondered as she cupped his chin.

"_What?!_" Loke and Gajeel harshly spat as they all glared at Natsu. Of course, they wanted to know what the two girls meant by the phrase!

"_Yeah Yeah…Yeah Yeah!"_

"I think it means-" Natsu began but once again, spit out his drink.

"_We come through with the money and the garter bags!"_Lucy rapped as she strutted her stuff onto the stage, a confident smile on her face.

"_Lucy?!"_ Natsu thought as he blushed, completely forgetting Loke and Gajeel's request.

"_Let them know we got the cake, straight up the gate!" _She rapped as she did a dance, shaking her body.

"_We independent women, some Luceakes for whores," _She winked as she lounged on her red sofa, picking through a wad of cash that Aries earlier received.

'_When saying, 'why spend mine?'" _She played through it,

"_When I can spend yours!" _A beautiful voice sung from off-stage. Lucy took that as the cue to chuck the wad of cash up into the air, making it rain money.

Gray's eyes widened at the sound of the voice from off-stage.

'_That better not be!' _He fumed.

_**She wouldn't dare!**_

"_Disagree? Well that's you, and I'm sorry!" _Lucy sung as chucked some money over her shoulder like it was nothing, an annoyed look on her face.

"_I'm going to keep playing these cats-" _Lucy got up from the sofa and pranced her way to the middle of the stage, Natsu gulped.

"_Like Atari!" _The beautiful voice sung once more, once more, Gray _cringed._

"_High heel shoes,__**" **_Lucy kicked up herleft foot_, "Get_ _love from the dudes_!" Lucy winked towards Natsu, who turned bright red!

"_Four badass chicks from the Moulin-Rouge!"_ Lucy sung as she stuck out four fingers. Natsu gulped, suddenly he felt very hot.

"_Hey Sistas! Soul Sistas!" _Lucy paraded around the stage, seductively.

"_Better get that dough sistas!"_She ordered as she pointed to the floor, as if saying, NOW!

"_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass," _Lucy sung as she sat back down, fully exposing her figure, drinking champagne. _"Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste!"_

"_We wanna Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya, Mocha Choco Lata!_" Lucy grooved as she once more, exposed her figure.

"_Creole lady Marmalade." _She eyed Natsu, and winked, as if only to him. She loved the way he just jumped!

_(What What, What What)_

"_One more time, C'mon Now!"_Lucy pounced up and snapped her fingers, giving the signal that it was all coming down to the finale.

"_Marmalade…" _The audience heard Aries and Levy sing as the stage dimmed, the spotlight beginning to center on the upper floor, on top of sheer curtains.

"_Ooh" _A seductive voice sang. Gray's attention increased.

"_Lady…Marmalade…" _They continued to sing as a beautiful dark silhouette of a woman appeared from the curtains in all perfection.

"_Marmalade…"_

"_Ooh yeah…" _Meanwhile, Juvia behind the curtain's heart began to beat like a drum! She could barely see Rufus and Lyon next to her from the darkness.

"_Hey," _She sung confidently, although her expression did not show it.

'_**Troublesome.'**_Gray's painful words echoed.

"_HEY," _Juvia sung louder.

"_**You've already wasted enough of my time." **_It came louder and louder! Juvia's rage began to pile up and up!

"_**HEY!" **_Juvia bellowed beautifully as the sheer curtains opened to reveal Juvia in all her glory, sitting a huge pink throne with Lyon and Rufus at her side like pets.

Gray's eyes snapped open, his heart racing!

"_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth," _Juvia purred as she bent forward towards the crowd, Rufus and Lyon both began to touch her skin, cravingly. Juvia simply ignored it, as if she loved being in control.

"_Color of café au lait!"_Juvia playfully swatted the boys' arms away, she ran her fingers along her delicate figure, and over her corset, which fully drawn attention to her chest. Juvia giggled quietly to herself as she caught a quick glimpse at Gray.

His eyes were fuming, hatred was boiling up! He looked around and did not like the way everyone looked at her! They way they envisioned her!

"_Alright," _Juvia got up from her throne and it was only just then that Gray noticed what she was _wearing._

_**SNAP!**_

Gray's anger reached an all time high, but he had to contain it. At least until the show was over…

Oh, but then his hormones kicked in and he had to restrain himself from literally jumping onto that stage!

"_Savage beast inside," _Juvia sung seductively as she strutted slowly down the middle of the grand staircase to the main floor, Lyon and Rufus followed closely behind. The lights dimmed and the flasheded on Juvia and only on _JUVIA._

"_Roar until he cried!"_ The lights flasheded more and more, Juvia's eyes piercing the crowd!

Juvia made her way to the main stage as Lyon walked on her right and Rufus on her left. They both looked at her in awe as if she were a wonderful sex-goddess. Gray dug his nails into the armrests, he gritted his teeth!

"_More…"_Levy sung as she appeared the right of the stage.

"_More." _Juvia echoed as she slipped off her right glove.

"_More…"_Aries sung as she appeared on the left of the stage.

"_More." _Juvia echoed as she, too, slipped of her left glove.

"_More!"_All three sung as Juvia waved her gloves in the air before throwing both off stage. She had thrown one onto the left and one onto the right, which caused Lyon and Rufus to run desperately backstage to fetch them.

"_Hey!" _Juvia sung as she smiled triumphantly; glad to know that those two would do _anything_ for her.

"_Now He's back home doing Nine to Five!" _Levy sung as she joined Juvia on the left, sticking out her hand to symbolize number five. Gajeel jolted!

Just when he thought he recovered!

"_Nine to five," _Juvia harmonized as flipped her hair, she checked her nails as if she was bored.

"_Living the Grey-flannel Life!"_ Aries sing-songed as she joined Juvia on the right, tossing back a shirt to a shirtless Sting who was leaving the stage, giving the idea that "the deed has been done". The whole female crowd roared at the sight of a shirtless Sting and Loke cringed!

Juvia then smirked.

"_But when he," _Juvia's eye once again pierced the crowd as a cat-like smile appeared on her face, she gently made a nudged Levy and Aries to the side as she appeared on the front and center of the stage.

"_Turns off to sleep,"_ Juvia sung as she motioned down towards the floor, her figure slightly bending down. She grinned as she caught a look from Gray, whose eyes were blazing from fury but yet trying so hard not to show it. The lights dimmed completely dark, only centering spotlights on Aries, Levy, and Juvia.

"_Memories keep!" _She sung as the lights only centered on her, she bit her finger suggestively. Whistles and cheers could be heard throughout the audience!

"_More…" _Aries and Levy chorused as they stepped forward towards the audience in perfect synch, moving their hands gracefully as they performing a gesture that looked like pulling a rope.

As if they were pulling the audience in.

"_More…"_Juvia harmonized, following their footsteps in the center.

"_More…" _Levy and Aries continued.

"_More." _Juvia once again chorused, her eyes now glued to Gray.

"_More!" _They all bellowed as they turned their backs to the crowd in perfect synch. The lights immediately began to flashed bright seductive and out of now where, Lucy appeared at their side.

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Ta Ta!"_ They all purred as they looked back at the audience in perfect synch, their hands on their hips. They placed their hands on their upper crouch area before rocking their bodies to the left.

"_Ta Ta!" _Juvia sung as she became visible in the middle, obviously leading the group.

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Here!"_They all crouched to the floor, separated their legs, and popped back up in perfect synch. Gray and the others jolted!

"_Ooh!" _Juvia sung.

"_Uh huh!" _Aries chorused.

"_Mocha Choco Lata Ya Ya!" _They all spun around, and faced the crowd before slowly rolling their thighs in a seductive move.

"_Creole Lady Marmalade!" _Juvia belted out a huge note as she and the other girls lowered themselves to the floor in a line, the spotlight shining on them. Gray gulped.

"_Voulez," _Aries sung as she popped up_._

"_Vous," _Levy sung as she popped up

"_Coucher," _Juvia sung as she popped up

"_Avec moi," _Lucy sung as she popped up.

"_Ce soir," _Levy sang as she put a finger to her lips in an innocent look.

Gray gritted his teeth as he stared at Juvia.

"Natsu…_ . .MEAN?!" _He spat from under his breath.

Natsu stood there, thinking. Maybe sleeping in French class wasn't a good thing after all…

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi," _The girls continued to chant as they now paraded around the stage, giving flirtatious winks to other boys in the audience.

"_All my sistas yeah!" _Aries declared as she stretched out her hands warmly.

"Um…" Natsu pondered, Loke and Gajeel were trying to shake it out of him while blushing madly! Gray sat there, ready to murder Natsu with his glare.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi," _Juvia sung solely, Gray glared angrily at her! Why would she do this?!

"Voulez…coucher…avec…!"Natsu suddenly jolted from his sleep, bright red in the face.

He finally remembered what those words meant…

"_Ce soir," _Juvia purred. Aries and Levy slowly vanished into the darkness.

"What does it mean?!" Gray now threatened, grabbing Natsu by the color.

"It-It means!" Natsu began, still blushing for the shock of it all.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi," _Juvia continued to chant. Lucy grinned as she too disappeared into the darkness.

"_WHAT?!_" Gray shook him.

"I think it means, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Natsu gasped, trying his best to breathe.

"_**WHAT?!" **_Gray screamed as he stood from his seat, however, this did not stop the show.

"_Oh…" _Juvia smiled victoriously as she disappeared into the darkness.

The dark red velvet curtains closed and the seductive music still played as the spotlight began to dance all around.

"_Juvia," _Erza introduced as she once again, became visible onto the stage, she extended out her hand as the curtains reopened and there Juvia stood, sitting on her huge throne with Rufus and Lyon by her side.

"_Oh Leeea Oh," _She song as she lounged on her throne, kicking one of her slender legs into the air,

"_Levy,"_Erza introduced as Levy appeared on Juvia right, with Jet wrapped around her little fingers.

"_Lady Marmalade!_" She sung confidently.

"_Lucy,"_

"_Hey Hey! Uh huh huh huh!" _Lucy wrapped as she appeared from on top of the throne, a wad of cash still her hands.

"_Aries," _Erza sang as she made her way to the throne.

"_Oh Oh, yeah!" _Aries appeared on Juvia's left, holding Sting by his tie. She winked suggestively at the crowd.

"_Rot wailer baby," _Erza gestured to herself as she winked.

_(Baby)_

"_Moulin Rouge!" _She sung.

"_Ooh_!" Juvia snapped her fingers in the air, causing money and confetti to fall from the ceiling.

"Misdemeanor here, " Erza chanted.

"_Creole Lady Marmalade!" _All the girls finally bellowed, raising their hands in the air.

"_Yes-ah!"_ Juvia sang as the lights all of a sudden turned off, the last image of Juvia on her throne.

The _WHOLE AUDIENCE BURST INTO APPLAUSE!_

'_Why would she do this?!' _Gray cringed as he dug his nails into the armrest of the chairs. Everyone around him stood up and cheered, even Natsu and co. bashfully clapped.

Everyone except Gray that is.

'_HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?!'_

From behind the curtains, Juvia sat there on her throne panting from out of breathe.

She couldn't hear the " Job Well Dones" or the " Congratulations", the only words that she could hear was the sound of her thoughts.

"Take that Gray_," _She panted as she tried her best to breathe from all the dancing and singing,

"Take that…" She murmured as she stared at the closed curtains. She couldn't help but deny a few tears from strolling down her cheeks.

What was wrong with her? She should feel happy and glad! Revenge should be sweet!

"Revenge…should be sweet!" She tried telling her self, her eyes still traced onto the curtains, disbelieving.

What has she done? Why does her heart still pain so?

"_That look in his eyes…"_ She mind quickly rushed to when Gray first saw her, how angry he was…how shameful he was….

Suddenly, tears overwhelmed Juvia as she flung her face into her hands, tears freely rolling off her cheeks.

'_Oh God…What have I done?'_


	5. Chapter 5

_sooo…. here we are. The end. I hope you like it __ anyways Im thinking in change another fic into FT universe, but I don't know if should be Gruvia or GaLe. Please tell me and remember this one don't belong to me its from pokemon :3 _

_Oh God…What have I done?' _Juvia cried to herself as she flung her head into her hands, ashamed.

The curtains closed and she could still hear the cheering, the roar of the crowd. The sound she craved for ever since she was a little girl…but the more Juvia heard it, more tears streamed from her eyes!

With every clap, every cheer…she knew that _he_ wasn't clapping…

"Ooh…Look!" Levy whispered to Juvia, "They're gonna open the curtains again!"

Juvia immediately perked her head up, her eyes still wet. She quickly wiped them.

'_I'm…don't want you guys to worry about me anymore…'_

"Go on Juvia, take your bow." Her friends warmly said to her as they all put arms around her. Juvia looked up to them. She saw Lyon and Rufus smiling cheekily at her, she saw Lucy, Levy, Aries, and Erza all giving her approving looks, and then she stared at the curtain.

"My…bow…?" She murmured to herself.

The curtains opened and the spotlight was once again on Juvia and the others.

"_Let's give Team Marmalade a round of applause!" _Jerall cheered into the microphone, pumping his fist in the air.

The whole audience roared once more as they all, row by row, stood up! Erza walked up to the center of the stage and bowed gracefully, before stepping back. Jet, Sting, Rufus, and Lyon both walked up in front and bowed before reaching out there hands for Lucy, Levy, and Aries to come up and bow.

They strutted up center-stage, hand in hand, and bowed. Levy decided to have fun with this and winked at an innocent by-stander carrying popcorn, who tripped at her sight! Aries and Lucy tried their best to burst out into laughter!

Suddenly in all seriousness, smiled spread across their faces as they stepped to the side to reveal a very unsure looking Juvia.

Juvia stood there, she gasped slightly. More and more people cheered! She cautiously walked towards the center stage and bowed deeply and respectfully towards the crowd. And as she bowed down, she managed to choke out a smile from underneath.

"_Juvia! Juvia! Juvia!" _The people who once scorned her from last year cried out with delight.

Juvia swooped her head up, smiling. _But has if in slow motion…_

Juvia's necklace suddenly unfastened and fell towards to stage floor…Juvia eyes widened! She watched in tearful horror as she saw it fall, her face paled.

_**THUD**_

Was all Juvia heard as she saw it fall onto the stage floor in the mix of rose petals and confetti. The audience obliviously kept cheering and cheering, but Juvia couldn't hear them…all she could hear was that painful thud…

Slowly, yet carefully, Juvia bent down to her knees. Tearfully, she slowly picked up the chained necklace, ever so carefully…

Juvia held it in her hands and looked up towards the crowd once more, but instantly, she regretted it. There, all the way back in the auditorium, stood Gray by the exit doors.

The look on his face…the look of shame…that blank look…

Juvia froze from her spot…

"_Gray..." _She murmured.

As if in slow motion, Gray just shook his head before pushing open the exit doors, disappearing completely into the bright light.

Tears welled up in Juvia's eyes…her nerves shaking!

She quickly got back up to her feet and shook her head.

"No…" She wept quietly.

Juvia shut her eyes tight as she tried her best for tears not to fall! But she couldn't hold them back!

'_Gray-!_' Juvia clenched her teeth as she held the necklace tight to her chest.

She looked back up tearfully at the crowd and shuttered slightly.

Faking a smile, she took one more bow…

_**CRNATSU!**_

_**SLAM!**_

Gray rampaged from backstage as he made his way to Juvia's dressing room, knocking over anything that got into his way from his fury. Gajeel, Loke, and Natsu followed from behind. They all had worried looks on their faces, frequently shouting "Sorry!" or "He didn't mean it!" to anyone who took offense from Gray's behavior.

_As if Gray cared._

His eyes were blazing, his blood boiling! He couldn't that image of Juvia out of his head! This was Juvia! _His Juvia!_

He shouldn't have these images of her in his head!

Gray quickly shook his head, trying his best to loose the sight of Juvia _wearing that_, trying his best to loose _those feelings _he felt for her back then!

'_Juvia…'_ Gray clenched his teeth as he made his way through the hallways of the backstage.

"W-What's this?" Juvia stuttered as her friends shoved a beautifully wrapped box in front of Juvia. They were now back in the dressing room, and everyone bustled around Juvia, who sat on a chair.

"It's a present! For the awesome job you did!" Aries giggled as she patted Juvia on the back, Juvia turned a little bit red! She was so embarrassed!

"Y-You guys didn't have too!" She flushed as she toiled with the fine-laced bow that was wrapped perfectly around. The box also had silver and white wrapping paper neatly covering the box. Juvia was even afraid to open it, it so pretty!

"Oh Juvia, don't be so modest!" Levy teased as she playfully slapped Juvia on the head, Juvia laughed quietly. "You deserve it!"

"Well…okay…" Juvia murmured as she unwrapped the gift. Slowly, she untied the bow and set it aside. Step by step, she unraveled the box, Step by Step; her friends seem to gleam with delight.

Juvia tore off the paper to find white clothing box, with the words "_**Eternal"**_ written elegantly in black cursive on top. She slowly lift off the lid and set in on the counter, and began to unfold back the white lace that covered what was inside.

"Wait!" Erza all of a sudden cried, Juvia looked up curiously. "Read the card first!" Erza handed Juvia a simple white card that Juvia accepted, she opened it up and smiled. The card read:

_-Juvia,_

_Please accept this gift as a symbol of how much you mean to us! No matter what happens, throughout the tears and laughter, we'll always have your back! You're an amazing singer, dancer, and most importantly, A Friend._

_Your Friends,_

_Aries, Levy, Lucy, and Erza_

"You guys! You honestly didn't have too!" Juvia cried as she tried her best for tears not to shine through, her friends giggled.

"Yes we did, now hurry up and see what we got you!" Lucy said, smiling.

Juvia smiled as she returned to opening her gift. She lifted back the lace and her eyes widened, her face too shocked for words.

There before her was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She stood up and lifted it up from out of the box, still in awe-struck.

The gown was a lovely dark cream color and the material was soft to the touch. Elegant black ruffles adorned the very top area of the bodice with a thin black ribbon in the center, and also two thin black ribbons served as straps when tied together. It was simple yet so so pretty…

"W…O…W" Juvia managed to say, breaking apart the word into three syllables. "You guys ….really didn't-!" She began,

"Didn't have too, blah blah blah…" Levy teased. "Isn't it pretty?" she giggled as she ran up next to Juvia, lifting up the end of the dress to show how it just swayed in the breeze.

"It's one of a kind!" Aries said while smiling with delight.

"_R-Really?" _Juvia gasped, shocked. She caressed the fine stitching of the dress with admiration. "B-but how could you guys afford this?"

"It wasn't really that hard, just combined all that money we had and soon we had enough." Lucy stated. "My sisters even ordered it especially for you!"

Juvia looked down at the dress, awestruck. It was so beautiful, so lovely…

"I don't think I can accept this…" Juvia murmured, all her friends gave her questionable looks.

"You guys…do so much for me already…it'd be wrong for me to take something so precious and expensive…" She finally said, her eyes solemn.

"Juvia…don't give us that. We do stuff for you because we _want _you too!" Her friends reassured, Juvia sighed.

"Thank you…" She smiled as tears drifted off her face; her friends brought her into a group hug, "_Thank you!" _She finally cried.

'_Gray…" Juvia _couldn't help but think as she thought of the dress, that painful look he gave her… "_Do you think this dress is pretty…?"_

"_Do you still think…I'm pretty?"_

Gray continued to rage through the halls, Juvia's dressing room becoming closer and closer.

"G-Gray…Maybe we should go-" Natsu tried to reason with Gray's anger but Gray was quick to lash back.

"_**NO!**_" He snarled viciously, his anger becoming unbearable. Natsu immediately stepped back, He knew by now not to mess with Gray when he was in this state!

"…and that's when I hit it out of the park!" A voice bragged that caught Gray's ear. He looked back to see Lyon! Who was apparently talking to one of his friends about base ball.

"_You._" Gray fumed as he approached Lyon, anger in each of his steps.

"Wait!" Gajeel tried calling out to Gray, but Gray couldn't hear him. He was too busy calculating different ways for Lyon to _die_!

"Of course, pitching is really hard when your arm is broken-AHH!" Lyon cried out in pain as Gray thrust his arm onto Lyon's throat, pinning him up against the wall. The person who was chatting with Lyon ran for his safety!

"Gray!" His friends cried out as the got behind him, shocked.

"D-Dude! What's your problem?!" Lyon managed to choke out from Gray's grip. Gray only tightened his grip!

"Dude! You're seriously hurting him!" Loke shouted, Gray ignored him.

"He _touched _her." He snarled from under his breath, Lyon looked slightly confused from under all his pain. "_You kissed her!" _Gray roared as he grabbed him and slammed him to the floor, pushing his foot against Lyon's chest. Lyon cried out in pain!

"_GRAY!"_

Suddenly, two and two clicked in Lyon's head.

'_Gray…?'_ he thought as a vivid memory returned to him.

_A fourteen year old Juvia sat on the docks, staring longingly at the lake before her. The water was so clear and sparkling, that Juvia could see her reflection staring right back at her!_

_Juvia looked into the eyes of her tears…_

_She sat there crying hopelessly, no one would come to borrow her, everyone at camp was too busy eating lunch…Juvia didn't feel hungry…_

_She kept thinking of __**him.**_

_How he treated her, how he abandoned her so badly!_

_The very memory put Juvia into a crying fit, the kind that you can't hold back no matter what, the kind that made it hurt…_

"_Hey Juvia! You totally missed it! Rufus was dared to eat a cup of worms and he so totally did it!" Lyon laughed as he ran up to Juvia, grinning widely._

_Juvia immediately stopped her crying and wiped her tears, she couldn't let Lyon see her like this!_

"_That's…nice…" Juvia sniffed._

"_Hey…What's wrong?" Lyon consoled as he sat next to Juvia, tugging on her hair teasingly. Juvia slapped him away!_

"_N-Nothing! See? I'm happy!" Juvia faked a smile, Lyon didn't buy it._

"_Nuh-uh! You've been upset ever since the first day of camp this year." Lyon pouted like a five-year old, looking the other way._

_Juvia frowned as she dwindled with a lock of her hair, looking out into the lake._

"_It's just…do you remember that friend I had?" Juvia's lips trembled at the word __**had**__,_

"_W-Well, he moved back…" Juvia murmured._

"_Really? That's great!" Lyon laughed, however, as he saw Juvia's sad face, he immediately became serious._

"_He…He hates me…" Juvia stuttered, as if she finally realized the sad truth now. Suddenly, she flung herself into Lyon's arm, crying hysterically. Lyon was shocked._

"_H-He HATES ME!" She kept weeping and weeping,_

"_Gray…hates me…" She gently cried as Lyon patted her back, trying his best to console her._

_But he knew that he would never be the one who could forever wipe her tears…_

_Only He can…_

"So…it was you…" Lyon said as Gray pressed his foot harder against his chest, Gray lifted his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes, Lyon smirked.

"If you get off me, then Maybe I'll tell you." He said, Gray looked down at him.

"_Why should I? You…and Juvia!" _Gray spat.

Suddenly, Lyon managed to free himself from Gray's tight hold and as he got to his feet, he raised his hands, signifying he surrendered.

Lyon's eyes softened as he recalled Juvia's tears…

"That look in her eyes…the way she cried…" Lyon recalled as he folded his arms, Gray stared at him.

"It was you; you were the one who broke her heart so badly…" Lyon said as he looked at Gray, finally realizing everything.

Gray tightened his fist.

"You have no idea what she went through! You have no idea how much she suffered!" Lyon shouted, anger filling in his veins.

Gray couldn't take it anymore!

"You think…_it was easy for me?!_" Gray began; Lyon was taken back by the vigor in his voice!

Natsu, Loke, and Gajeel stepped forward, they WERE NOT going to allow Gray to beat Juvia's friend into a bloody pulp.

Gray stayed silent for a bit, rethinking on how what he should say. He recalled all the times he had with Juvia, and then his mind rushed to that day he returned…

"You think….it's easy for me to see her everyday? To not just walk up and hug her like you can?" Gray said, his voice softer. He clenched his fist, trying his best to not break down.

"You have no idea…you don't…" Gray murmured, his eyes beginning to well up. The others were taken back! They have never seen Gray show this kind of emotion before!

"You love her…" Lyon smirked; Gray glanced up at him annoyed.

"Well then, if that's the case," Lyon began as he dug his hands in his pockets, walking away. "You better go make her smile." He smiled cheekily as he looked back them before walking away.

"Gray?" Natsu asked as the rest approached Gray, who his teeth were clenched, his fist formed into balls.

"I…can't…" Gray muttered to himself.

"What?"

"She'd hate me…" Gray said, emptiness in his voice.

Gajeel looked at Loke and Natsu, who both secretly smirked.

"Gray, we should head backstage!" Natsu said cheekily, Gray looked at him as if he just grew wings and a unicorn horn.

"…What?" he asked, confused.

"We, um, need to recount all of our equipment!" Gajeel said as the others began to push Gray into the direction of backstage. "We need to make sure we have everything!"

"But-!" Gray argued harshly, but the others kept pushing.

"Ugh," Natsu rolled his eyes as, this time; he slapped Gray on the head, _lightly of course._

"Sometimes you just gotta trust your friends." Was all he said.

Gray looked at him and slightly smiled. He sighed as his friends continued to push him.

"Fine but that last time I trusted you guys, we got fined two hundred dollars." Gray said as he narrowed his eyes, the others just sweat-dropped!

There was an awkward silence…

"LET'S GO BACKSTAGE GRAY!" The trio of idiots cheered, trying their best not to bring up _that _memory.

"Turn around Juvia so we can see!" Erza asked as Juvia faced her back towards them. She clutched her hands to her dress that she was now wearing and was blushing brightly. She was so embarrassed!

"No!" Juvia replied, still blushing, eyes shut. She didn't want them to see her she didn't even get a good look at her and she knew she looked foolish! Beautiful dresses like these deserve to be draped over models, not girls like her!

"Like, don't be such a crybaby." Mirajane instructed as she rotated Juvia around, facing her friends and the rest of Lucy's friends, whom have just entered the dressing room and forced the dress on Juvia.

"Kya! Juvia you look beautiful!" Her friends cried with delight. Juvia curiously poked one of her eyes open, then the other, and looked down at her dress. She felt the smooth soft material that swayed with her body and she marveled at the black ruffles that bordered across her chest-line.

"Wow…" was all she said.

"Just be sure to tie these ribbons tight," Evergreen said as she tightened the black ribbons that served as straps for Juvia's dress, Juvia shuttered at the word _tight._ Painful corset memories…

"Or else they'll fall, and who knows if this dress can serve as a strapless." She finished as she tightened the last one, Juvia cringed.

'_Too tight!'_ Juvia thought as she sweat-dropped.

Evergreen stepped back and joined the others in admiring Juvia.

Juvia turned around the face one of the dressing room mirrors and she gasped slightly.

Was that her? Was that really her in this beautiful dress?

It didn't seem real…

She brought her hand to her now bare neck and tears strolled down her cheeks.

'_He hates me more than ever now…'_

With her other hand she pick up her necklace, she stared at it long and hard.

Sighing, she put it on around her neck and stared at her reflection with the necklace on,

A sad Reflection….

'_Why are you crying?' _Juvia's five-year old self would ask if she would see herself from now. Juvia hesitated.

'_Because I'm lonely…' _She answered as more tears trickled down her face.

"…_When I've even forgotten how to smile…"_

"So, we're going to miss you guys!" Jet said as he high-fived Levy. The girls gathered outside the dressing room door to say goodbye to their _"male-extras",_ who had to leave to make another gig.

"It was fun! Ow…" Stingcomplained as he rubbed his neck.

"What's wrong Sting?" Aries asked, concerned.

"I think you pulled on my tie too hard during our scene, I think you pulled something…"

"Hey, Maybe we can take you to the nurse office. I'm sure you can lie down." Rufus pointed out.

"No way, _do you know what goes on in the nurse's beds?' _Sting scowled, Aries jumped!

"_Know we don't, please tell." _Levy, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia smirked as they looked at Aries. Aries turned the darkest crimson ever!

"Oh! I just forgot!" Aries said in a hurry, "I left something backstage!" Aries blushed as she scurried away to backstage, Juvia smirked.

Typical Aries.

As soon as Aries was out of sight, another approaching figure came running in the distance.

"Hey guys!" Lyon yelled as they approached the group, smiling.

"Lyon!" Juvia cried happily as she hugged him.

"Wow, someone's sure affectionate." He smirked; he looked at Juvia's dress and smiled.

"You look really pretty Juvia." Lyon complimented as he ruffled her hair.

"Heehee, thanks!" Juvia giggled.

"Lyon, we have to leave soon. We have to be at the place by ten." Rufus pointed as he checked his watch.

"SHOTGUN!" Sting cried as he raced for the nearest exit.

"No way! You just said you have a sore neck!" Jet cried after him, racing him to the car.

As their voices drifted farther, the others could still hear _"Nuh huh!" _and _"You little-!"_ They sweat-dropped.

Rufus looked at Lyon, who sighed. "I don't think they know that I have the keys." He said as he dangled the keys.

"See ya Juvia." Rufus said as he hugged her, "Keep in touch, kay?"

"Sure Rufus." Juvia smiled. Rufus grinned and left, chasing after the two idiots who left previously.

"Juvia," Lyon said in all seriousness as Rufus was out of ear-shot; Juvia looked at him, bewildered.

"Yeah Lyon?" She asked.

Lyon looked at her, and he recalled all her tears. He recalled how Gray reacted…what he said…

Lyon took Juvia into his arms and hugged her tight.

"L-Lyon?" Juvia asked, confused.

"_You think….it's easy for me to see her everyday? To not just walk up and hug her like you can?" Gray said, his voice softer. He clenched his fist, trying his best to not break down._

"See you." Was all he said before smiling and leaving, cherishing the moment.

As he left, Juvia stared at him.

"That was strange…" Juvia said as she raised an eyebrow. It was quiet until...

Suddenly, Lucy's phone rang!

Lucy snapped open her phone and gasped.

"A-Are you sure?! N-Now slow down Aries!" Lucy tried telling Aries on the other end of the phone.

"W-What's wrong?" Levy asked, concerned.

"A-Aries, don't try to move!" Lucy kept telling Aries, "Try to stay still!"

"What's wrong?!" Juvia asked.

"It's Aries! She ran to the stage and tripped over a p-power chord! It was attached to a huge amplifier which wasn't sturdy and fell right on top of h-her!" Lucy cried, the others gasped.

"_It hurts…!" _Aries's voice on the phone cried.

"N-Now stay still!" Lucy instructed. "Erza, go inform my sisters! Levy, call an ambulance!" Juvia felt foggy; she couldn't believe what was happening!

Erza nodded before running off. Levy quickly pulled out her phone.

"Shit…" Levy muttered from under breath, "My phone died! I have to go use the pay phone! Lucy, stay on the phone with Aries! Tell her to hang on!" Levy rushed the down the hallway, in search of a pay-phone.

"Oh god…" Juvia cried to herself, "Aries…"

"_So much blood…" _Aries's voice said in a daze on the phone.

"H-Hold On! Juvia will be right over!" Lucy told Aries frantically. Juvia's head snapped up.

"O-Of course! Stay on the phone with her Lucy!" Juvia shouted back towards Lucy as she ran towards the stage.

Lucy checked to see if Juvia was out of sight and earshot before giving out a sigh of relief.

"Nice acting Aries!" Lucy complimented into the phone.

"I just hope this works." Aries said as she reappeared from a corner, perfectly fine.

"It will…I hope…" Lucy reassured, half to Aries, half to herself.

Juvia rushed towards the back stage, her heart panicking.

"_A-Aries!" _Juvia cried in her head. Images of Aries, laying there under a huge amplifier in a pool of blood, haunted her.

She ran and ran into the darkness of the backstage, her dress flowing in the wind behind her.

Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. Even if…if Aries looses enough blood and the weight keeps crushing her…

"…_Aries could die…" _Juvia whimpered to herself.

Her heart sped up when the stage came into view, it was completely dark! Juvia stumbled onto the main stage, the curtains where closed and darkness surrounded everywhere…

"_ARIES!" _Juvia cried as she couldn't find her friend on the pitch black stage, "Aries, answer me!" She almost wept.

Was she too late…?

"Now." Erza meanwhile whispered to Jerall, who signaled for a cue of light.

Juvia looked all around, but it was too dark. Too dark…

Suddenly, a small dim ray of light shone on a small section of the stage. Juvia looked at it curiously before walking over to it. She knelt down before it and picked up what it was shining on, a microphone?

She stood up, and held the mic.

What was going on?

"And…Now!" Erza whispered even louder, almost giddy.

"_Tell Me how I'm supposed to breathe with No Air…air…air…" _Three voices sung from backstage.

Juvia's eyes widened as she whipped her head around to see Levy, Lucy, and Aries, who was perfectly fine, singing into a small mic from backstage!

Juvia took one small step forward but the curtains on the stage opened and the spotlight centered on Juvia. She froze.

"_Oooh…" _Her friends sung as blue light-effects began to dance around the stage. Juvia's face paled, they didn't expect her too-sing?! She looked towards the other end of the backstage to see Natsu, Loke, and Gajeel there, working the DJ booth, smiling.

She looked towards the audience as her friends sung and gripped the microphone for dear life. They were all watching her! And she was alone! Just…like last year…

Nervously, she lifted her mic up…

"_If I should die before my wake," _Juvia sung as she stared into the crowd, and like Levy said before, she could barely see them the lights were so bright…

"_It's cause you took my breathe away…" _She closed her eyes, thinking of a certain someone.

"_Losing you is like living in a world with no air," _She opened up her eyes and clenched her chest, as if she was holding her heart.

"_Ohhh," _She sung as she stared at the crowd.

She slowly step back and was about to turn to leave but then…

"_I'm here alone, didn't want to leave," _A familiar voice sang, Juvia's eyes widened!

She whipped her head around and her heart raced!

'…_**G-GRAY!'**_

"_My heart won't move, it's incomplete," _Gray sung as he approached Juvia, his eyes soft.

"_Is there any way I could make you understand?" _He reached his arm out to her as he sung…

Juvia's nerve froze. What…was going on?

"_But how," _Juvia nervouslysung hard and tearfully into the mic, causing her voice to echo.

"_Do you expect me?" _She put her hand across her chest, her voice full of distress and distrust. She slowly backed away from Gray, trying her best to make it to backstage. She couldn't do this...

"_To live alone with just me?" _Almost…

"_Cause my world revolves around you, it's so…" _Juvia was just about a foot from being backstage when her friends smirked, Aries giggled quietly before shoving Juvia right into Gray!

"_Hard for me to breathe!" _Juvia sung as Aries did so. The music stopped for a brief instant, letting Juvia's voice mesmerize the crowd.

The music continued!

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?" _Gray and Juvia both sung as they stared into each other's eyes…

"_**Um…by the way…what is your name?" Juvia asked shyly as she added more sand to the mountain.**_

"…_**Gray." Gray said as he looked at Juvia, which caused a smile to form on her face.**_

"_Can't live, can't breathe with no air," _They continued to sing.

"_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there,"_

"_It's No Air, No Air…" _Juvia looked up into Gray's eyes, for once, her heart didn't race, and it paced slowly. She didn't feel nervous when she looked at him…

"_Got me out here in the water so deep,"_

"_**Friends?" She asked as she let out her hand sweetly. Gray stared at it long and hard before he replied:**_

"…_**Friends." Gray replied with a smile as Juvia smile grew wider as she did so.**_

"_Tell me how you gonna be without me?" _Gray looked at Juvia, she looked so beautiful….

"_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe"_ Juvia clutched the mic tightly, as if it would fly away.

"_Its No Air, No Air"_ They both sung, completely mesmerized in each other.

"_No air air_" Levy, Lucy, and Aries sang.

"_Ohhh" _Juvia sung, keeping her eyes at Gray.

"_No air air"_

"_Nooo" Gray_ sang, keeping his eyes on Juvia.

"_No air air"_

"_Ohhh"_

"_No air air"_

"_I Walked, I Ran, I Jumped, I Flew," _Gray sung as he clutched his mic.

"_Right off the ground to Flow to You," _He brought his hand and hesitantly brought it to her cheek, framing her delicate face. Juvia closed her eyes, savoring it.

"_There's no gravity to hold me down for real," _Gray released and Juvia looked up at him; her cheek now felt somewhat cold…

"_But somehow I'm still alive inside," _Juvia sung as if she didn't believe the words herself

"_You took my breath," _Juvia looked up at Gray

"_**Remember," Gray whispered to her softly as he pointed to the necklace, "As long as I'm here and as long as you want it, I'll forever keep that promise." Gray reassured her, referring to his and Juvia's engagement.**_

"_But I survived."_

"_I don't know how," _Juvia took a step back.

"_But I don't even care!" _She shut her eyes and sung powerfully into the mic, the whole crowd was mesmerized!

"_So how," _Her friends sung from backstage.

_**There stood Gray, holding the unconscious Juvia in his arms, bridal style.**_

"_How," _Juvia tearfully harmonized.

"_Do you expect me? Gray sung,_

_**Even if Juvia never had known…somehow he heard that faint cry before she passed out.**_

_**He looked forlornly down at her, a sparkling glint catching his eye.**_

"_Me!" _Juvia continued to harmonize.

_**She was secretly wearing that necklace…**_

"_To live alone with just me?" _They both sung together.

"_Ohh!" _Juvia sung.

"_**I'll take care of her." Was all he said as he left the auditorium, no one even dared to get in his way. He wasn't mad or angry that she was wearing it. In fact, his heart seemed lighter than it ever was before.**_

"_Cause my world revolves around you," _Juvia sung as she glided to Gray's other side swiftly, singing as she did so. Her dress swayed beautifully!

"_**I'm here…" He whispered into her ear.**_

"_It's so hard for me to breathe!" _They both sung together, cherishing their words.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?" _Gray sung,

"_Ohh," _Juvia sung, following his words.

"_Can't live, can't breathe with no air,"_

"_Ohh" _Gray sung,

"_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there," _They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"_It's No Air No Air!"_

"_Got me out here in the water so deep!"_

"_So Deep," _Juvia sung,

"_Tell me how you gonna be without me?"_

"_Without me, yeah" _Gray harmonized.

"_If you ain't here I just can't breathe"_

"_It's No Air, No Air" _They both sung together, the lights danced all around them, illuminating their faces. Juvia's heart began to slowly speed up.

"_No air air"_

"_Ohh" _Juvia sung as her heart rate increased,Was this real?

"_No air air,"_

"_Ohh" _She kept on singing.

'_**But please God…" **_Juvia thought as she shut her eyes.

"_No air air"_

"_Ohh,"_

"_No Air Air"_

'_**Please God…Please don't let…the music stop…'**_

"_No more," _Gray gently shook his head as he gently put his thumb under Juvia's chin, making her look him into his eyes.

Suddenly, the music became somewhat calmer.

"_Ohh," _Juvia sung tearfully.

"_Baby," _Gray sung, looking at her.

"_Ohh," _Juvia shook her head as she moved her head away from Gray.

"_It's No Air No Air," _Levy, Lucy, and Aries sung from backstage. They all smiled! Their plan was working, it really was working! They looked across the stage, onto the other side, to see Gajeel, Natsu, and Loke smiling too.

"_Hey,"_

"_Ooh,"_ Juvia sung as she looked at him, a blush creeping across her face.

"_No Aiiirrr" _Gray sung as he caressed her cheek.

"_Ooh," _Juvia clutched her mic tight; it was too good to be true…

"_Oh!" _They both shut their eyes tight and sung powerfully into their mics as the music stopped for just a moment. And when it started up again, it was powerful than before!

"_**He would never do that! Maybe before he would have…" Juvia continued, her eyes closed, tears forming.**_

"_Tell me how am I suppose to breathe-" _Gray sung,

"_**But now it's different!" She finally cried, too painful for her to admit the truth.**_

"_-With No Air!" _Juvia finished for him, getting into the song.

"_**Wait a minute…" Juvia began as she walked over to her nightstand. She picked up the picture frame that supposedly contained her and everyone's trip from the beach but she dropped it from shock on what was there instead.**_

"_No Air!" _Gray sung, getting into the song as well.

"_**T-That picture…" Juvia stuttered as she picked the frame back up. Instead of the picture of her friends, it was that old picture of her and Gray…from her childhood…**_

"_Can't live can't breathe with No Air,"_

_**Juvia clutched it close to her heart, tears forming down her eyes.**_

"_No Air!"_

_**Was this a sign? A sign on not to give up and to keep fighting?**_

_**Juvia didn't know but she did know that things were changing, but for better or for worse?**_

"_That's how I feel-"_

_**That's what she wanted to know…**_

"_-Whenever you ain't there!" _Juvia sung as the lights began to dance and dance.

"_It's No Air No Air!" _Juvia's friends kept singing, smiling triumphantly.

"_No Breathing…oh!" _Gray and Juvia both sang as they both swayed around each other.

"_Got me out here in the water so deep,"_ Gray sung

"_So Deep!"_ Juvia echoed his words perfectly!

"_Tell Me how you gonna be without me?"_

"_Yeah," _Juvia kept her eyes on Gray, his eyes staring back at her.

"_If you ain't here-" _Gray began,

"_I just can't breathe!" _Juvia finished.

"_It's No Air, No Aiiiirrr!" _The couple sung powerfully, stronger than before.

"_So how do you expect me?" _Levy, Lucy, and Aries harmonized. Erza gave the signal for the lights to become more intense, Jerall nodded as he flipped the switch for more dazzling lights to dance.

"_Baby-" _Juvia sang through the harmony.

"_To live alone with just me?" _The others kept singing.

"…_BABY!" _She kept on singing and singing.

"_Cause my world revolves around you!"_

Juvia once more swayed around Gray, putting more feeling into her step. They never took their eyes off each other.

"_It's so hard for me to breathe!" _Gray sang with the harmony,

"_Ohh!"_

"_Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with No Air"_

"_No Air!" Juvia sung melodically into the microphone._

"_Oh!" Gray sang._

"_Can't Live can't breathe with no Air," _Gray sang,

"_No No No!"_

"_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there,"_

"_Not there!" _She harmonized as she swayed.

"_It's No Air, No Air" _They both sang as they both stopped their swaying and only focusing on each other.

The music slowed…

"_Got me out here in the water so deep…" _Juvia sung softer as she stared at Gray. Both of them were panting from singing so powerfully.

"_Tell me how you gonna be without me…" _Gray sang as he looked into her cerulean eyes, he too, panting.

"_If you ain't here…I just can't breathe…"_ Juvia sang as she shook her head, slightly blushing.

"_It's No Air, No Air…" _They both sang as they took a few steps closer to each other…

"_No air air" _Levy, Lucy, and Aries sung, smiling giddily.

"_Ohhh," _Juvia sung quietly

"_No air air,"_

"_Ohh," _Gray sung

"_No air air,"_

"_No air," _Juvia quietly harmonized as both she and Gray lift their hands up gently, putting their hands against one another's.

The music slowed.

"_No Air…" _They both sang closely, their eyes closed…

Their Fingers Intertwined.

The stage dimmed as the duet came to a close, but yet Gray and Juvia still held their pose. The crowd ROARED, shouting for encores.

As the curtains rushed to a close, Juvia looked at Gray. She savored the warmth of his hand, the look he gave her…

That same look he used to give her years ago…that soft look…

'…_Gray…' _Juvia thought as she blushed. Had he come back to her?

_For real?_

But Juvia couldn't help but think…

Slowly, unwillingly, Juvia slowly let go of his hand. She stared into his eyes.

'_It's…too good…'_

"I'm sorry…" Juvia murmured as she lowered her head, "I just…can't handle this right now…" Juvia looked the other way, hurt.

Gray didn't take that though.

Slowly, he gently cuffed his thumb under her chin and made her look at him. Juvia's heart began to beat very fast! He stared at her before inclining his head and leaning in towards Juvia…

Just when Juvia thought her heart couldn't go any faster!

Juvia's lips trembled as Gray's came closer, she shut her eyes tight.

_**Lub-dub**_

_**Lub-dub**_

Juvia's heart beat so fast, her face turned a light shade of pink. Gray was just inches away from her lips, when suddenly; Juvia jerked her head to the left!

Gray, surprised, stepped back. Juvia looked scared, so very scared.

"I'm sorry…" Gray murmured as he looked the other way, ashamed.

Juvia gripped her dress as many memories flooded back.

"_**Get lost pathetic girl, you already wasted enough of my time." Gray finally said as he walked away from the scene. Juvia's vision blurred from tears as she saw Gray's back walking away from her.**_

"_**I knocked over the table of paint and Juvia was in the way. It was none of her fault." Gray said in his usual monotone, Juvia sat there, her jaw dropped.**_

"_**I'm here…" He whispered into her ear.**_

"Why…do you …have to…" Juvia murmured as tears streaked down her face, Gray went to put his hand against her cheek but Juvia slapped him away!

"_WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?!" _Juvia cried as she fled from the spot, crying.

Juvia tried running but when she reached the backstage, her friends caught hold of her.

"Juvia!" Her friend cried happily, the other guys soon followed, smiling too.

However, when they saw Juvia, the atmosphere became suddenly dark…

Juvia tried to run past them but Lucy caught hold of her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, suddenly becoming concerned.

Gray walked up to group, his eyes ashamed. Natsu, Loke, and Gajeel looked so confused!

"…Why…" Juvia murmured as tears fell over her cheeks, her friends were taken back! Lucy let go of Juvia and stepped back.

"…J-Juvia?" Her friends asked.

"It's…almost funny," She said as more tears fell from her cheeks, "You know…for a minute…you really had me going…" She turned to face Gray.

"…What are you talking about?" Gray asked as he turned to face her.

"Like you could really…care about me…" She murmured, she folded her arms around herself for support, her limbs were shaking!

Gray took one step toward her but Juvia took one step back.

"It…was all an act…" Juvia whispered quietly to herself. She clutched her necklace tightly, her teeth clenched.

'There was no way," Juvia looked up at Gray tearfully**,**

"_**THERE WAS NO WAY YOU COULD REALLY LOVE ME!**_**"** She cried as she clutched the necklace hard before…

…painfully throwing it to the ground in her angst.

"Juvia!" Her friends cried as they tried running to her but Gajeel, Loke, and Natsu out reached their arms, blocking them. They shook their heads at the girls, it was…hopeless…

"It's up to them now…" Gajeel murmured, almost sadly. Juvia's friends turned back to the scene, they couldn't believe it…

Gray's eyes couldn't move from the necklace that was lying there, so broken...

He tried his best for his emotion to show, but yet, even _that _was impossible.

Juvia stood there, her nerves still shaking. Tears gently streaked off her cheek as she saw Gray stare at the necklace, how he hurt he was…but she couldn't stop.

"_I don't…want it…" _She cried softly, Gray just looked at her. Juvia stared at the scene, trembling. What has she just done? That look in his eyes…

But no matter how much Juvia wanted it stop, Juvia's anger kept burning.

And it hurt _**her**_ _so __bad_.

'_No…stop…' _Juvia tried telling herself. It was like she was separated from her body. It was like she was watching her rip Gray's heart out…

….And hers as well…

"_I don't even_…"She began to cry,

'_PLEASE… DON'T!'_ Juvia's inner-self cried desperately.

Juvia couldn't hear herself however, all she could hear was the painful things he told her…_**the painful things he has done to her!**_

"_**I DON'T EVEN THINK I LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" **_Juvia painfully spat as many tears spilled from her face. As though words escaped from her lips, everyone gasped. The room went silent…

Gray was taken back! He clenched his fist and clenched his teeth; it was the only way to prevent him from loosing his composure…

He looked at Juvia, who looked like she was about to cry any second.

"DJJuvia! You don't mean that!" Lucy said as she tried reasoning with her friend. Juvia looked harshly at her friends.

"_JUST STOP IT!"_She cried as she clutched her head and temple area, a painful throbbing was pounding so hard…

"_**I-I HATE ALL OF YOU! A-ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME!" **_Juvia screamed.

"_**JUVIA!" **_Her friends cried, extremely hurt. This wasn't Juvia!

The Juvia _they _know would be smiling, they Juvia they know would never have hurt Gray so badly!

"Then Go." Gray finally spoke up, Juvia looked up from her tears, taken back and scared.

"…W-" Juvia stuttered.

"_**You heard me! Now JUST GO!" **_Gray cried out, his voice shaking, tears appearing on the side of his eyes.

Tears spilled from Juvia's eyes, but yet she had a look of anger on her face. She took a step back, before turning around and rushing towards the nearest exit.

A Trail of Tears behind Her…

"_And the winner of this year's annual Talent Show is…!" _Jerall announced from the stage, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"_**NO JUVIA, WAIT!" **_Levy, Lucy, Aries, and Erza cried out as ran after her.

"_Team Marmalade!" _Jerall announced, roars of applause could be heard from the crowd!

Juvia's friends ignored this however and kept calling out to Juvia but Juvia kept on running and running.

She shoved herself onto door that led outside, into the darkness of the night…

Once Juvia was outside, it was so dark… It down-poured heavily and the lightening and thunder crNatsued into her ears.

'_Gray…' _She wept to herself. She stopped briefly and she turned around to see everyone running after her, _except Gray._

Her heart felt hollow, she shook her head in disbelief.

_He _wouldn't follow her. _**He **__never will._

But she now didn't care.

She just turned and kept running, never looking back.

"_JUVIA!" _Her friends cried after her as they ran out the exit door too, into the sudden pouring rain.

But Juvia couldn't hear them; Power booms of thunder and crNatsued of lightening that boomed in the night sky masked their voices.

And Juvia didn't care.

She wouldn't have stopped running anyway…

"J-J-Juvia…." Erza stuttered as she stared into the darkness of the streets that Juvia had just rushed into, _crying._

"She didn't mean it…" Levy began, "There is no way she could have meant it…." She kept telling herself that, over and over.

"Someone h-has to go after her! It's dangerous to be out in a storm!" Aries said, worried.

"But…"Lucy began but she was cut off when Gray walked coolly past them, into the rain. His hands where in his pockets, his usual cool expression. He began walking away…

"G-Gray…" Levy said, she suddenly recalled what Juvia had said.

"_**I DON'T EVEN THINK I LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"**__Juvia painfully spat as many tears spilled from her face._

Levy gasped.

"G-Gray!" Levy called out after him, she brought a hand to her face to help shield herself from the harsh rain.

Gray looked behind his shoulder towards her, Levy hesitated.

"She…didn't mean it! Juvia would never say something like that!" She called out, trying to run after him.

"L-Levy!" Gajeel cried, holding her back in his grasp; he had no idea what Gray would do when he was this hurt!

Gray just stared at her.

"But she _did._ She obviously doesn't care." He said bitterly.

The rain kept pouring heavily, the sky so dark….

"Y-You're wrong! Juvia…she loves you!" Levy cried out,

"_SHE LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" _She screamed as lightening crashed in the distance.

Gray's eyes widened. He clenched his fist in his pocket, around something cool and silver…

He took it out of his pocket and stared deeply at the now shattered necklace that Juvia had destroyed, and then he tightened his fist around it.

He didn't say anything; he just stared at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

And even though it rained so hard against the earth…

Gray knew he was crying….

Juvia ran and ran into the darkness of the streets, the rain pounding ever so hard on her.

But she didn't care.

She knew that even if there wasn't any rain, her tears would still blur her vision…

She cried as she ran, for she knew that each step she took, she was reminded of the reality of what she has done….

'_Gray…'_ She wept as she ran blindly, tears streaked her face and her dress was completely soaked. It clung to her body.

'…_forgive me…'_

But Juvia could not keep herself from still crying as she ran.

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

'_It's not fair…' _Juvia cried, '_Levy will have Gajeel…Aries...she'll have Loke, Lucy will have Natsu…Even Erza will get Jerall!' _She thought as images of her friends being happy danced across her thoughts, and the image of her crying, alone, appearing last.

'_I'll always be alone…'_

She looked up ahead of where she was going, but she couldn't tell. The rain poured down so hard, the crNatsuing of thunder just echoing in the distance.

She came to a halt to check her surroundings.

And she gasped.

"A…playground?" Juvia said as she looked around. It was a playground_. _But not just any playground…

"The…same playground that I met Gray…" Juvia said in disbelief as her heart sped up. The rain poured so hard, and it was so dark…but Juvia would recognize this playground anywhere…

She walked around the playground aimlessly, reminiscing on painful yet happy events that have occurred. She past the slide, the swing set that would creak with rust, the merry-go-round, the teeter-tarter, and…the sandbox.

Juvia froze as she stared at it. It was _smaller _than what she remembered. She knelt down before it and ran her fingers through the mushy sand. She lifted her hand up to examine it.

It was the same sand that _they _played in.

"Oh Gray…" Juvia cried as she stared at the sand.

"_**You heard me! Now JUST GO!"**__Gray cried out, his voice shaking, tears appearing on the side of his eyes._

"I…made you cry…" Juvia began to cry herself, _"I'm so sorry!"_

She cried over the sandbox, her tears mingling with the sand. What has she done? She loved him…and she had made the biggest mistake of her life!

"_I don't deserve you…" _Juvia cried as felt her bare neck. She wiped her crying eye with her clean hand, but as she did, she heard something.

_**CREAK!**_

Juvia broke from her tears, quickly got up and turned around.

No One was there…

The rain poured heavily and the sky was too dark, Juvia could barely see…

She looked to where the sound came from, _the swings._

She stepped back from them. "M-Maybe the wind blew it…" Juvia thought, trying her best to look on the bright side.

_**CREAK!**_

She heard it again! But this time, it was from behind her! She quickly whipped her head around but nothing! Nothing except the darkness…

Juvia whimpered; Juvia didn't like being alone, and she didn't like it when she couldn't see!

It rained so hard….

She began heading out of the playground, she couldn't deal with this!

Slowly, she headed towards the exit. She heard the wind blow. She began quickening her pace until she heard a snicker. She whipped her head around!

"W-Who's there?!" She shouted, trying her best to sound confident. However, her voice quivered when she spoke.

_No response._

She turned to leave once she thought it was safe, but the sound of a laugh made her legs freeze.

_**CREE-AAKKK!**_

Juvia tried her best to move but she couldn't! Fear has struck her!

"Look guys, a lost kitten." A strange man, just a few years older than Juvia, wearing a dark school uniform appeared from behind the swings. Juvia gasped, terrified! He had a mischievous evil look in his eyes, and he looked much stronger than Juvia!

She tried to scream but when she tried, no volume came out of her voice. The man laughed bitterly, the sound sent chills down Juvia's spine!

"Good. I was getting bored. Maybe we can have some fun with her." A lankier boy, wearing the same dark school uniform as the other, said with his arms crossed, appearing from behind the slide. Juvia stood there, terrified!

'_W-What do they mean by…fun?' _Juvia thought, scared. Suddenly, her eyes widened into realization.

_**Fun.**_

Two and two clicked together, her face paled into a horrible reality.

She looked at both men, who had an evil look in their eyes when they stared at her. They approached her, and Juvia managed to take a few steps back.

"D-Don't come any closer! I-I'll scream!" Juvia threatened with her shaky voice as she stepped back, she walked back but as she did, she bumped into something large and heavy.

"Hey! She touched me first! Does that mean I get to go first?" A really fat boy with an eye-patch laughed as Juvia walked into him!

Juvia whipped her head around to see the boy and his pudgy cheeks grinned at her, Juvia shrieked! She turned around to run the other way but when she did, the strange man and his lanky friend where right in front of her!

She wouldn't be able to beat them off!

_Or get away!_

"No, I get the first go." The strange man narrowed his snotty eyes as he stared at Juvia, getting a good look at her.

"I'm after the boss!" The lanky boy claimed. Juvia couldn't move. She couldn't find her voice! Her nerves shook!

They were planning to-! _To her-!_

'_N-Not them!" _Juvia thought in horror, _'O-Only __**he**__ can!' _She thought as a certain person came to her mind.

Suddenly, Juvia gasped as they began to close in on her!

"L-Leave me alone!" Juvia screamed but they continued to box her in, "I'll-I'll scream!"

"Aw, don't be like that sugar baby," The strange man purred as he backed Juvia up against a wall, taking a lock of her hair and sniffing it.

That was it!

Juvia tried screaming but only a shrill squeal came out of her voice. It was just like those nightmares when you wanted to say something but nothing came out!

Except…_this wasn't a nightmare!_

Juvia leg's shook as the man slowly undid one of Juvia's ribbon straps!

"S-Stop!" She cried in a weak voice. But the man was persistent.

"Get her good boss!" The fat boy cheered from behind him, tears began to well up in Juvia's eyes, her legs felt woozy, and her head foggy.

Her left strap untied and hung there, Evergreen was right, the dress wouldn't serve as a strapless! It also didn't help that the rain poured so hard that her dress was nearly sticking to her body!

The strange man put his arm against the wall next to Juvia's head and sought after the other strap but when Juvia saw this, ignoring the fact that she felt woozy and drifting off, she slapped him away!

"Resistant are we?" The creep said as she leaned in towards her.

Juvia shut her eyes as the creep began to kiss her neck, immediately she tried screaming but it wouldn't work!

She knew she had to call for help, before she passed out!

_Lyon, Rufus, Her friends, the police_, _**ANYONE!**_

"_**GRAY!" **_Juvia cried out instinctively without thinking, tears welling up in her eyes.

The gang just laughed.

"Look, she's calling for her boyfriend!" The lanky one said, falling over to his knees in laughter. "Like he can hear you!"

Juvia's eyes widened, it was getting so hard to fight off the man, and her exhaustion….

"He'll probably wouldn't even want to rescue you!" The fat boy agreed, Juvia's heart sank.

'_He right…' _Juvia thought as more tears spilled on her face, as well as the heavy rain.

'…_He'd wouldn't even bother…'_

Juvia shut her eyes, letting the exhaustion finally take control.

It was….hopeless…

"_Enough_!" The strange man shouted back towards them as he looked up from Juvia, "You're keeping me from-_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Juvia felt the man release, but she didn't have any energy to move, so she just slumped down against the wall.

Her tear-filled eyes still closed…

The strange man lied there on the wet ground, withering in pain.

"B-BOSS!" His two sidekicks cried out as they went to run towards them but they suddenly halted.

Standing above the strange man, and standing protectively in front of Juvia, was another person, the darkness covering his features.

"B-Back off!" The fat guy shouted, trying his best to sound tough.

The person encased in the shadows took a step forward and soon his features were exposed.

Rain still down-poured and the droplets pounded hard on the person, but he didn't seem to mind. His black hair was dripping wet, yet his coal eyes were burning with a deranged fury.

_**HE WAS FURIOUS!**_

"_Who's next?" _He snarled from under his breath, taking a step forward to the two henchmen. Their bodies shook with fear!

Bold and determine to "avenge" his boss, the lanky boy stuck his fists up in the air, yet his facial expression was filled with worry.

He charged at the purple-haired boy with some sort of battle cry, Gray smirked.

"Feh, Pathetic." He mutter from under his breath before he side-stepped to the left. The boy obliviously kept running and missed him! Gray then grabbed for his left arm, swerved him around, and high-kicked him right in the face!

The lanky boy took a few steps back, covering his nose in pain.

"H-He broke my nose! _THAT BASTARD BROKE MY NOSE_!" He cried out in pain.

"Hang in there!" The fat boy cried out as he came running to his friend's aid, Gray saw this out of the corner of his eye.

The fat boy came charging at Gray, who was in front of the lanky boy, with a full force! Gray stepped back slightly, and the fat boy, with all his weight, fell right on top of the lanky boy!

"OOOF!" They both cried as they fell to the ground, the fat boy on top. Gray walked over to them and placed his foot on top of the fat boy, an angry expression on his face.

"_Is that all?" _Gray sneered at them; the fat boy looked up at him, in horror.

"I-I'm outta here!" He cried as he picked the lanky boy overt his shoulders before running away like a baby. Gray smirked.

"_Ugh…" _The man who Gray ripped off Juvia groaned in pain as he tried getting up. Gray's head jerked up in fury as he whipped around at the man, cracking his knuckles.

"_Oh, I'm not done with __**you**__ yet." _Gray viciously snarled as he charged at him, fist first. He dove his fist into his gut, causing blood to cough out of the strange man's mouth.

"_**GACK!" **_He cried as he received the blow. Gray then grabbed his left shoulder, and hurled him to the ground! Once he was on the ground, Gray placed his foot against his neck, pressing down.

Gray narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the now beat up man. He wanted to beat him to a pulp! He wanted to kill him on this very spot! But…

Gray then thought of Juvia, her happy face.

'_She wouldn't want that…'_

He cursed under his breath as he released his footing.

"_Leave, and I don't let me see your face around this area again_." Gray growled towards the boy, who scampered to his feet, nodding.

"_MOMMY_!" He cried as he rushed out of the area like a bullet, Gray sweat-dropped.

Gray watched until he was completely out of sight. He looked down at his hands; they were bruised for hitting them too hard…

"Mmff…" Gray heard a small cry. He quickly turned around to see Juvia there against the wall, eyes still closed.

He quickly rushed towards her, and knelt down before her. He pushed back some hair that was hanging in her face and tucked in behind her ear. She looked so sad…

"Juvia…wake up!" Gray said as he shook her shoulders, however, Juvia slumped forward, right into Gray's arms! Gray's eyes widened.

"Is…it over?" Juvia murmured into Gray's shoulder, Gray frowned. He continued to hold her.

"Dummy," He laughed weakly, "Nothing even happened."

Juvia moved back a bit and looked up at Gray, her face tear-streaked. She gasped as she quickly released herself from his grasp and stood up, shaking.

'_I-I can't face him now! Not after this…Not after-_"

"_**I DON'T EVEN THINK I LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"**__Juvia painfully spat as many tears spilled from her face._

'_Not after…I broke his heat so…' _Juvia cried as she tried to run away.

'Wait!' Gray cried out as reached for her wrist. He grasped it but Juvia still tried to break free, but his grasp was firm.

"L-Let me go!" Juvia cried as she turned to face him, crying.

"No." Gray said.

Juvia didn't understand. Why was he doing this to her?! Why does he keep playing with her heart!

Juvia ripped her wrist out of Gray's grasp and took a few steps back. She looked down and noticed how one of her straps came undone; she was quick to tie them back together. She then looked at the ground, Natsuamed.

"W-Why…" Juvia stuttered, Gray took a few steps closer to her. "Why did you…protect me?" Juvia murmured as she hugged herself, her eyes still to the ground.

Gray took a lock of Juvia's hair into his hand, causing Juvia to look up at him. A look of surprise was on her face!

"Because…I promised you. I'll always protect you no matter what. " Gray said as he stared into her eyes, Juvia gasped! Her heart rate sped up, her cheeks turning a light pink.

'_Did he just say…?'_

For a few moments, she believed him until…

_**SLAP!**_

Juvia's hand whipped across Gray's cheek as she took a step back, her angry tearful eyes unbelieving.

"T-That's full of shit and you know it!" She cried as she took a few more steps back. Gray remained still, his eyes weren't angry; he wasn't even shocked at all…

He deserved that, he really did.

"_YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?! AFTER ALL YOU PUT ME THROUGH?!" _She cried as she clutched her now ruined dress, Gray took the words like a blow in the stomach.

They hurt him so bad…

He just stood there, waiting.

"I-I thank you for saving me," Juvia began, "B-but please…_please_…" She wept, her eyes closed.

Gray couldn't take this anymore. As Juvia said those words, he closely approached her. When he got to her, Juvia didn't notice. Slowly, he lifted her chin up once more and…

"_Please…" _Juvia murmured as he did so, Gray didn't stop though.

Slowly, yet softly, he brushed his lips against hers before landing them gently on top of her lips.

And for a few moments, Juvia kissed back…

She savored the moment, the warmth of his lips, the way he held her…

'_Gray…is kissing me…' _She thought in disbelief, her heart jumping a mile a second.

But then…

She remembered the scorn he used to give her, the pain he has caused, the tears she had shed!

Then she remembered the talent show…

Juvia all of a sudden broke the kiss and ran away a few feet away from him, scared.

"Juvia?" Gray asked, confused.

"S-Stay away from me!" Juvia shouted towards him, her legs shaking. Gray clenched his teeth.

Why did she have the make this so _hard and painful_?!

"You-You…" Juvia began as she recalled her talent show performance,

"_Y_-_YOU'RE ONLY AFTER ONE THING!"_

Gray was taken back, extremely hurt!

"You know I would never do that…" Gray said softly, full understanding what Juvia meant.

"T-That's the thing Gray! _**I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!"**_Juvia cried as she put her hands over her heart, as if she was trying to keep it together. Her own words made her cry even more!

It was true…no matter how much she wanted to deny it…she didn't know him…_like she used to…_

Gray was taken back, he clenched his fist.

"You…don't understand." He began, his voice frustrated.

"Oh, I understand everything! Y-You really don't care about me!" Juvia quickly lashed back, tears falling from her eyes.

"_DAMNIT JUVIA! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" _Gray suddenly screamed, Juvia's eyes widened!

Lightening crNatsued as the rain poured down heavily on both of them. Juvia stared at Gray, her eyes disbelieving.

"W-What…are you talking about?" She stuttered as she looked at Gray, who was looking at the ground in shame.

"I guess…it's time to tell you…" Gray began; Juvia's heart raced!

"Why…I acted the way I did…"

The rain poured down hard on Juvia and Gray, showing no signs that it would give up.

Juvia felt herself shiver from the cold winds that blew.

She stared intently at Gray, '_T-There was a reason…?'_ Juvia thought confused.

"You know…how my father owned this major cooperation?" Gray began, Juvia nodded.

"Starlight Records," Juvia murmured.

Gray's father was the head of a major recording company. That's how Gray grew to love music, and…that's why Juvia wanted to be such a wonderful singer.

She thought it would make Gray happy…

Though Juvia never understood why Gray lived in such small town because of their wealth, with the money they had, they could have bought a huge estate and still manage to live comfortably…

Why he suddenly moved though …Juvia never understood…

"One day, we weren't doing too well. The business wasn't doing too well…" Gray continued with his story, struggling on what to say.

He never really spoke of this to anyone…

"S-So you moved because of that?" Juvia asked, Gray shook his head 'no'.

"My father…he was so used to the lifestyle that we had. He couldn't deal with the low-incomes we were receiving, so he started making plans."

"Plans?" Juvia once again questioned, Gray looked at her.

"Let me finish."

"S-Sorry."

Gray narrowed his eyes, his fists into tight balls. A sudden memory came flooding back to him.

"_You didn't even bother telling her, why?" Ultear stated as she drove the BMW down the road._

"_Tell who what?" Gray asked as he lifted his head off his hand that was leaning against the passenger window._

"_Juvia…just about a half hour ago…she just found out today?" Ultear raised an eyebrow, Gray looked out the window, placing his chin back on his hand._

"_So?"_

"_So? Why didn't you tell her a while ago that we were leaving?" Ultear pressed on as he drove the car down the nearby streets, "Did you seriously think she'll take it well if you waited until the last minute? Like you just did?"_

_Gray scowled. "If I would have told her then, she would have acted that way the whole past few weeks. You don't know Juvia, she always asks questions…"_

_There was a long silence._

"_Does she know about…?" she asked, Gray shook his head._

"_No, she has no idea that we're moving because of Starlight's failure."_

"_Gray…" Ultear began, "That's not why __**we're**__ moving." Did his little brother not know the truth?_

"_What do you mean?!" Gray snapped as he looked towards Ultear, whose hands were gripped tight on the steering wheel._

"_Father…didn't tell you yet…didn't he?" Ultear stated, his eyes sad._

"…_What?" Gray asked, his eyes wide._

"I…don't understand Gray." Juvia began, Gray fixated on his memories. Trying his best to remember them, the ones he wanted to forget…

"Neither did I." Gray said, he looked at Juvia and noticed that she was closer than she was before, but yet she still kept her distance.

The rain still poured so heavily…The playground seemed so eerie…

"Where Ultear drove me that day…that day we moved…wasn't to our new house…" Gray began.

"Then…" Juvia tried guessing but she couldn't, "W-Where would he take you?"

Gray hesitated for a moment.

"To Wave Records, Starlight Record's rival company."

"_What the hell are we doing here?" Gray asked as he slammed the passenger door closed, they were now in a city like area and Gray hated it._

_He looked up at the tall skyscraper that Ultear parked in front of._

_It was almost identical to the one they had, except it had the logo '__**Wave Records**__' post up on the front in a tidal wave font._

"_Never mind, let's just go inside.' Ultear said as he put his hands in his pockets, walking inside. Gray had no other choice but to enter as well._

_Once they went inside, the walked into the lobby. Receptionist typed away at their highly advanced computers while dozens of people waited in the lobby, reading various music magazines. Gray looked around in awe._

_It looked __**way **__more advanced than Starlight Records. No wonder they were doing so poorly._

"_Gray, this way." Ultear instructed, snapping Gray back to reality. They both approached the main desk where Ultear both signed in for her and for Gray. The receptionist nodded._

"_This way." Ultear said as they headed towards the elevator._

_Once inside the elevator, Ultear pushed the the floor number that they wanted to head to: 135_

"_The top floor?" Gray raised an eyebrow, Ultear shrugged._

"_You'll see…" His voice was almost sorry, Gray was so confused!_

_There was a long silence as the elevator moved up, passing all the floors beneath it. The only thing that broke the silence was the newest record that the company produced playing over inside the elevator._

_**DING!**_

_With what seemed like forever, the elevator opened and Ultear walked out, his head down. Gray, still confused, followed._

_They walked into a large room, an office._

_The office was very classy, yet modern. Gray and Ultear both walked along the dark royal blue carpet, and yet Gray could not help notice the walls, a very clear white. Candles hung off the walls, burning brightly and flowers were everywhere. Portraits of boats and beaches hung on every wall, except the far back wall, which wasn't even a wall at all, just an entire glass window to look out from._

_Right in front of the window/wall was a huge marble desk where two men, wearing business suits, stood over, negotiating._

_Ultear coughed as a sign that she and Gray where here, both men looked up. Gray recognized one of these men, the one wearing the sharp business suit, white hair that was neatly tied back in a short ponytail, coal black eyes…_

_His Father._

"_Ah, my family." He reached both him arms to both of them, not as an invite to for an embrace, but as an expression._

"_Welcome, we have been expecting you, especially you Gray." He addressed Gray, who just shrugged._

"_So this is the lad I've been hearing about, Mr. Fullbuster has told me so much." The other man said with delight. He wore a grey business suit, crisp blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and thin reading glasses over his nose. Apparently since in his hands he held documents of some sort._

"_Um," Gray began._

"_Oh, please excuse my poor manners. I'm Mr. Clive, head owner of Wave Records." He introduced as he shook Gray's hand. Gray shook back, caring less._

"_Your father is a great business partner." Mr. Clive said as he sat back down in his leather chair, Fullbuster raised his eyebrows._

"_Business…partner…?" Fullbuster repeated the words to himself while looking towards his father, who smirked._

"_Since Starlight isn't doing so well on its own, I approached Mr. Clive with an offer he couldn't refuse." Gray's father grinned as he sat down on a small leather chair that was seated before the marble desk._

"_And he was right, I couldn't." Mr. Clive smiled._

_Gray stared at both of them. What exactly did his father have to offer? The cooperation was running low on money, artists refused to sign, and not even a record they produced went platinum in months!_

_**What could he offer?!**_

"_I don't get it…" Gray said as he sat on another leather chair, Ultear kept her head down as he stood._

_There was a long silence until Gray's father took a deep breath._

"_We are…combining the companies. Starlight and Wave Records will become one." He finally said._

_Gray paused for a few moments, taking in what his father just said. When it finally dawned on him, he angrily stood from his chair._

"_A-Are you mad?! How could you give up everything that we worked so hard for?! How can you let the artists down, the whole company down?! Doesn't that mean anything to you?! Besides, we don't have the money to combine the companies! We would have to pay a fortune just to combine! That's not even mentioning transferring all the artist's labels over! How could you?!" Gray raged on as he stood there in anger, his father waited patiently for his son's tirade to be over, he really didn't seem concerned at all!_

"_Sit down Gray." He said sternly. Gray glared at him before doing so, his eyes still furious._

"_We are not joining the companies through business." His father said as he took a sip out of his coffee, Gray stared queerly at him. Gray's father placed his mug down on a small table next to him before continuing._

"_We are combining the companies through marriage." He finished. Mr. Clive nodded as he said this, Ultear still kept her head down._

"_By…marriage?" Gray asked, bewildered. "But,"_

"_Mr. Clive is very old-fashioned and would prefer a male heir to take over his record company. He has a daughter, her name is Cana. She's quite the lady in training actually." Gray's father smirked._

"_Yes, but her attitude could be quite the opposite." Mr. Clive said, both gentlemen laughed at the remark._

_Gray was still in the fog…_

"_My family is very traditional." Mr. Clive explained to Gray, "All of our marriages were arranged by our parents, and since I'm quite traditional, I decided to continue the chain. The Fullbuster family is a very fine family, an excellent addition to the Clive family indeed."_

"_Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you.."Gray said as he looked towards his sister, her brother looked up, her eyes sad._

"_Ultear…" Gray said. So that was it. They arranged a marriage, just when he thought his father couldn't get any worse…_

_Using his own family for business…_

"_Ultear is a girl …" Gray's father began, Gray whipped his head around._

"_Yes, and a girl wouldn't work out" Mr. Clive said, "No offense, Ultear." He mentioned towards Ultear._

"_None taken." Ultear replied, her voice like a drone._

"_Then if …?" Gray questioned, still not getting it. Mr. Clive and his father both just stared at him, suddenly, Gray's eyes widened._

"_No…" Was all he could say as he shook his head._

"_Yes my son, you and Mr. Clive's daughter are to be married as soon as you reach the age if 17. Then Starlight and Wave Records will have no choice but to combine, without paying such a hefty fee." His father spoke grimly. "It is quite the match made in heaven. Both personalities and business." He laughed._

_Gray was too shocked to speak. He had…a fiancée? He once more looked at Ultear, now he suddenly knew why Ultear was acting so glum._

_She wasn't acting upset because of the business…he was feeling sorry for his brother!_

"_Ultear, did you…know about this?" Gray asked as stood up from his chair._

_Ultear slowly nodded, "I wasn't able to tell you. Father wanted us to wait until now…"_

_Gray looked at his sister in disbelief. She was the only one, if anyone, in his family who he could really trust! And now?!_

"_But what if I don't want to go through with it?!" Gray suddenly spat towards his father, his fist into tight balls._

"_If you don't, then your send Starlight into its grave. Mr. Clive won't sign unless a marriage is promised, and without Wave Records, we will surely go bankrupt."_

"_But-!" Gray clenched his teeth._

"_**Then, t-that means we're e-engaged!" Juvia thought aloud as she came to realization.**_

"_**As long as you keep that necklace, then yeah, I guess." He said with a smile as he rolled his eyes. Okay, so Gray wasn't exactly planning on having this mushy conversation with Juvia right now.**_

"_Sit down Gray, you have the choice. You can not cooperate and send Starlight to bankruptcy or go through with this and be done with it." His father scolded. Gray sat back down on the chair in disbelief, putting his head in his hands._

_What could he do?_

"_Here is a picture of my daughter Cana; she's ten, just like you." Mr. Clive smiled as he handed Gray a small photo from his wallet. Gray took it and looked at the person._

_There stood a girl, ten years old, smiling. She had long beautiful straight brown locks and her greene eyes pierced the camera. Her dress was in the style of a __**Sweet Lolita**__**. **__The dress was colored in pastel blue, with the showing of a white bloomer sticking out from underneath. The frilly blue bodice of the dress has off the shoulder frilly sleeves and pink satin ribbons etched across her chest area, flowing off into the breeze. The bottom portion of the dress was short in the front but billowed out into the back with extra volume, touching the ground. She wore white sheer knee socks and white Mary Jane Lolita shoes. Her white laced glove fingers held a pastel blue laced umbrella that she held so ladylike behind her._

"_So, when do the two lovebirds get to meet?" Mr. Clive teased._

"_How about this weekend, I'm sure Cana would be thrilled." The two men kept chattering on and on._

_Gray stared at the photo, unsure what to think._

_How could he get mixed up in this? Why him?! Why?!_

_He looked at this girl who was now his supposed "fiancée", how he hated that word, and could only think of one thing. __**Or person.**_

"_**HeeHee Gray!" **__Juvia's childish voice echoed through his head._

"_**Remember," Gray whispered to her softly as he pointed to the necklace, "As long as I'm here and as long as you want it, I'll forever keep that promise." Gray reassured her, referring to his and Juvia's engagement.**_

_Gray secretly clenched his teeth, trying his best for tears not to shine through._

'_**Juvia…'**_

'_**I'm sorry…but I can't…'**_

Juvia's heart shattered, her face paler than ever before! She stared at Gray in disbelief, who looked at the ground, Natsuamed.

"Y-You…already have a fiancée?" Juvia stuttered, tears spilling out from her eyes. Then why would he get her hopes up?!

_Why did he kiss her then?!_

Gray once more shook his head, "No, Let me finish Juvia."

Juvia's heart stopped pounding so hard when he said "_no" _but with what she heard, Juvia now had no idea what to expect…

"You don't know…how _annoying she was." _Gray said as he puta hand to his forehead, "She'd always follow me around, calling me nauseating nicknames, and she always told me what to do and what not to, especially when we ate."

Juvia nervously laughed, "Well, you did have bad manners Gray." She giggled weakly.

"So," He weakly laughed too, "It shouldn't matter what fork you use to eat what…"

There was a long painful silence, the only sound of the rain pouring hard on both of them…

"For four years I had to put up with that Juvia, four long years! And whenever I tried rebelling, my father would always scorn me, always putting the sake of the company against my back." Gray cringed. "But it was so hard…"

He looked up at Juvia, and once more, he found that she had inched a little bit closer to him.

"She reminded me so much…_of you." _He finally said, Juvia gasped quietly to herself!

"She would always fuss about the littlest things like you did, she would cry _a lot_, and she would cling to me for dear life whenever she got scared. Exactly how you would. It just made _it harder_."

"The letters you sent me made it worse, it was so hard to _lie."_

"Y-You lied? In the letters?" Juvia asked, Gray nodded.

"Only some things, just about everything that covered what were going on with my life…"

Juvia slowly shook her head in disbelief, all these years…she thought she had known…

"I had no doubt in my mind that I couldn't go through with it, especially that one day…that one day when I couldn't take it anymore!"

_A fourteen year old Gray sat there, minding his own business, watching TV at home. He hated his new house, it was too big, too ornate. He preferred his old home, much simpler, closer to…_

_Gray shook his head to knock out the thought of his childhood friend. If he thought about her…who knows what guilt he'll feel…_

_Few and Few letters from her were being sent to him, and Gray knew why. He didn't have much time to write back, not with all the crap that Cana was putting him through! He didn't have the time!_

_He sighed while he reached from the remote, but suddenly, he heard the most painful thing ever, screaming into his year._

"_Grayie!" A shrill cry screamed in his ear. Gray jumped off the couch instantly and turned around, to see no other than Cana sitting right there, smiling giddily with a jewelry bag in her hands! Her long brown hair reached all the way down to her back, and today she just wore a simple yellow sundress._

"_God…" Gray said as he caught his breath. He suddenly remembered another reason why he hated his new home. __**She lived right next door!**_

"_Sweetie, look what I bought at the jeweler! I think it'd be perfect for our wedding!" She dug through her bag with delight, searching for the said item. Gray rolled his eyes. He just wanted to-_

"_See? Isn't it beautiful?" She giggled as she held out a piece of jewelry._

_A necklace._

_Gray's eyes widened!_

_In her porcelain skin hands was a painfully familiar necklace. Tight silver chain, bright silver cross gray diamond…_

"_Doesn't it look-" Cana began but Gray snapped back._

"_No it doesn't! It's the most hideous thing I've ever seen!" He lashed at her as he charged up the steps to his room._

"_Gray! What's your issue?!" Cana shouted back up the steps, holding the necklace still in her hands._

_However, Gray was still charging up the steps, slamming the door closed to his room. Once inside, he waited for Cana to leave._

_Gray slammed a fist into his wall, he held it here for a minute before almost breaking down._

"_Juvia…" Gray murmured…_

_He released his fist suddenly and grabbed his coat._

_He was going to have a chat with his father._

"_What do you mean your not going through with the engagement?!" His father screamed as he banged his hands on top of his desk, furiously standing up. Gray confronted his father in his office and decided enough was enough!_

"_You heard me! I refuse to be your simple pawn for your own greedy desires!" Gray shouted back._

_His father cursed under his breath, "You're making a big mistake, my son. You have no idea."_

_Gray smirked, he honestly didn't care._

_Gray's father settled back down in his chair, smirking as well. "Did I tell you that when Mr. Clive retires, than you'll be the first heir to Wave Records? This means both Starlight and Wave records would be yours. Isn't that what you always wanted?" His father grinned, surely this information would lure his son back in._

_Gray was taken back! He…was going to be the heir of one of the most successful recording companies in the business?!_

_Gray looked at the smug smile on his father face, the look of temptation and success._

_Gray furrowed his brow, then laughed bitterly._

"_Isn't that a pity? Since Ultear and I already made plans to move back to our old house." He bitterly laughed, obviously not caring on what his father just said._

_Gray's father's eyes widened._

"_**THEN GET OUT!" **__He snarled in anger as he pointed towards the door, Gray grabbed his coat and smiled victoriously._

_He slammed the door hard as he left, cherishing the sweet sound it made._

'_**Hold on Juvia…I'm coming…'**_

Juvia was speechless, _Gray_ had come back for her?! _He gave everything up for her?!_

But…

"_**No! Gray!" Juvia shouted as she lunged after him, arm out, tears in her eyes. She grasped his arm, and caught hold on him. He gave her an angry glare as he shoved her off, causing Juvia to fall to the ground in pain.**_

"_S-STOP LYING! YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE THAT FOR ME!" _Juvia cried, Gray gave her a hurtful look.

"Y-You hurt me! You pushed me!" She continued to cry. "_Why…"_

"Cause…I thought you hated me…" Gray said, hurt.

Juvia snapped her head back up, "_W-W-What?"_

'When I came back, Ultear was the only one who came back with me. My father wouldn't even speak to me. I didn't care, I was so restless to see you, but then…" Gray paused, Juvia looked at him, anxious to hear more.

"When the moving vans were putting the few belongings we could bring back in our old home, I got a glimpse of you, with your friends…" Gray began, "You looked so happy, so carefree, and I heard them teasing you about some guys that I remembered from our class, how you turned red…It was if you didn't need me anymore…"

"B-But I do need you!" Juvia called out, but right that, she slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just said!

She slowly removed her hand and continued as Gray looked at her, waiting for more. "There wasn't a day…that I didn't think about you…" She murmured, and that was it. Gray waited to hear more but when she didn't say anything else, he continued.

"That first day when I returned back to school, I didn't know how much of a commotion I would cause. _And then…_you showed…" Gray said, Juvia's heart raced!

"_**I-I missed you so much!" Juvia said, as she saw his eyes flicker into an angry glare. She didn't know how to react, what was WRONG with him?!**_

"The way you hugged me, the way you said you missed me…It made me so confused. I kept recalling how happy you looked with your friends…I was so angry."

"A-Angry?" Juvia stuttered.

"I was convinced that you were just putting on an act, there was no way that you really missed me. It started making sense, the fewer letters that I have been receiving… I came to the conclusion that you moved on…." Gray said as he made his eyes softer. "And then my father began to cut off all financial ties to us, Ultear was the only one supporting me…"

"My anger grew and I was foolish to blame it all on you. I really grew to hate you…"

Juvia's heart sank. '_So he really did hate me…'_

But then, Juvia recalled his words.

"_I was convinced that you were just putting on an act,"_

"_Gray…" _Juvia began, Gray looked at her intently.

"Y-You thought that that was an act?! GRAY! Those smiles, that happiness…_**THAT WAS THE ACT!" **_She cried, Gray's eyes widened!

"You don't know how much I cried for you, every night…" She went on, " the only reason I stopped mailing letters was because you didn't write back much, _I couldn't deal with the pain of waiting!" _She cried.

"And when you returned…The pain knowing that you hated me, that had hurt so much more than the bruises for when I had fallen…" She continued to cry.

Silence….

The rain seemed to pour harder than before, but yet the lightening and thunder seemed to finally rest.

Gray noticed how Juvia just held herself, crying to herself. He noticed how much she was in pain, his heart skipped a few beats as he continued…

It was Now or Never!

"But…as the years passed…" Gray spoke up, Juvia looked up from her crying.

"I began to forget why I hated you so much…my love kept overcoming the hatred. And it was not only too recently that I realized that…" Gray stared softly at her, Juvia's heart raced!

"And when I found that you still held on to that necklace, I was so mad at myself for making such a huge mistake. I was then that I realized that I truly love you." Gray said.

Juvia's mind froze on his words, _" I Truly Love You…"_ That was all she could hear…

"But I wouldn't allow myself to be with you, I couldn't be with you. I was such a horrible person for breaking your heart, and I promised you that I would protect you .Even if it was from myself…" He murmured, Juvia looked at him, her eyes still finally understanding.

"But it was so hard…I yearned for the softness of your hands, the sweetness of your breath, the way you would always giggle my name…"

"_I just…" _Gray began to tear up as he closed his eyes but the sweetest sensation stopped him. Lips brushed against his ever so slightly, he opened his eyes to see Juvia standing right there in front of him!

She took his hand and placed it against her cheek, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…it was my entire fault…" She whispered.

"No Juvia, _I'm sorry." _Gray whispered back, Juvia looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You said you loved me, do you still love me?" She asked, a small hint of desperation in her voice, Gray smiled slightly.

"I love you." He murmured into her ear. As he shifted back, Juvia murmured these soft words into his ear.

"I love you…"

Gray smiled at her, and dug into his now soaked pocket, he held out the broken necklace and held it before Juvia.

"Do you…still want it?" He asked, the rain poured harder than before on both of them but neither seemed to mind now at all.

Juvia gently took the necklace from his hands and looked at Gray deeply into his eyes.

Juvia gently shook her head.

"_I want you…" _She whispered as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Her lips came onto his and Gray kissed back as he pulled her close.

For once, Juvia's heart didn't beat fast at all, but yet a steady rhythm with Gray's…

She gently pulled back from the kiss but Gray then kissed her lips gently once more, then again…then finally taking her in for another deep kiss.

Juvia closed her eyes, cherishing the moment…

That night she didn't get Revenge at all…

In fact, she got something Much Much Sweeter…

Monday

_Bright Blue Skies…_

_Birds singing swiftly throughout the trees…_

_A flower's first bloom…_

_The lazy wind kissing the earth…._

All these things Lucy Heartphilia admired as she walked to school, alone. The wind tugged on her hair softly, causing her shoulder-length hair to drift slightly with the breeze.

It was a beautiful day-

She pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear, and as she did, she paused, her gaze lost in the ground before her.

-but the atmosphere was _not_ how it should be.

A lost and unbelieving gaze…

It was the first Monday since the Talent Show, and no one has heard from Juvia _or_ Gray.

Lucy tried calling dozens of times over the weekend, but all she received was Juvia's voicemail, her happy voice telling her to leave a message. And when she really was desperate, she called her home phone, where her mother would sometimes answer, but yet Juvia not there…

Lucy sighed reluctantly as she pulled her cell phone out of her school bag, checking her inbox. There laid the sad hundred messages from her friends, asking if they heard anything from Juvia. It was unfortunate; it was like Juvia vanished completely…

"It's all our fault…" Lucy reluctantly said to herself as she stared at her phone, tear droplets just appearing on the corner of her eyes, "If we didn't come up with that foolish idea for the talent show, if Mira, Evergreen and Lissana didn't make it so elaborate, if we never set you up…."

"_I-I HATE ALL OF YOU! A-ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME!"__Juvia screamed._

"But you were so happy…" Lucy murmured, a tear drifted off her cheek. Immediately realizing her actions, Lucy shook her head hard, shaking out all the tears.

Mindlessly, she kept on walking; she would be late for school if she just stood there all day moping.

'_Juvia will surely be in school today though, Maybe then we could all just sit down and settle things.'_Lucy hoped as she kept on walking, yet for a moment she did not believe her own thought, there was no possible way…

Pretty soon, the high school came into view. As she came around the corner, she notice that dozens of students were huddled right out in front of the main entrance, in the school's courtyard; Lucy cocked her head to the side, confused.

Why were there people in the courtyard? She looked at the time on her phone and sweat-dropped.

She was a half an hour early and the doors haven't opened yet.

"I feel like an idiot…" She mumbled as put her phone back in her bag, but as she did, a familiar voice cut her off.

"Luce!" The voice cried out, Lucy looked up from her bag to see no other than Natsu run towards her!

"Oh, hey Natsu." She blinked, still caught off guard, yet relieved that she didn't have to wait for the school to open alone. "Why are you so early?"

"I don't know, I guess I was anxious to come to school." He shrugged, giving his boyish grin.

"You? _Anxious to come to school?"_ Lucy snorted, trying her best not to fall over laughing.

"Well, you're here early too. So don't be judging." Natsu teased back, Lucy rolled her eyes. They both kept a steady pace with each other as they began to walk, Natsu leading.

"Lucy-!" Natsu eyes widened as he stared her suddenly, breaking the silence, pointing at her.

"W-What?!" She worried as she looked down at her uniform; alarmed that Maybe a there was some malfunction. A Stain? _A Hole?!_

In the midst of Lucy's panic, Natsu sighed as he took a lock of her hair in his hands. Lucy looked up, her face pink, her heart racing!

"Your hair is down today, I like it." He smiled as he let go, Lucy heart rate increased!

"Then I'll wear it down more often!" Lucy said out loud, but she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.

She just said what?!

'_Oh God, Why don't I just blurt out my feelings?!'_Lucy cursed to herself.

Natsu looked at her densely before smiling "Okay."

Lucy blinked before giving out a sigh of relief; Natsu was still as dense as ever!

They both continued walking.

"Oh by the way, Congratulations on your win, Lucy!" Natsu congratulated as he put his arms over his head, walking. Lucy turned a dark crimson. Suddenly, she just remembered the Talent Show…

"Um yeah, Erm, thanks." She hesitated, turning a light pink, looking the other way.

'_God, this is more embarrassing than I thought!'_ Lucy realized in shock as she got glimpse of many students staring at her, probably thinking of their performance.

"I didn't know you wanted to impress me." Natsu laughed breezily, breaking Lucy from her thoughts.

"Yeah well-_WAIT! WHAT?!"_ Lucy began automatically, but once her mind processed what Natsu just said, her race turned a bright red as she faced him!

"No I didn't-!" She tried covering as she stared at his cute boyish face but Natsu smiled.

"Relax; Mirajane, Evergreen and Lissana told me after you left, when they were packing up all the stuff."

"Those little-" Lucy muttered under her breath as one of her fists turned into a tight ball, a vein popping out of her head.

"It kinda made me happy." Natsu spoke, Lucy looked up from her curse that she was going to plant on her friends and stared at Natsu, her eyes wide.

"W-What…?' Lucy said, her heart racing.

Natsu turned to her, smiling, "I was thinking Maybe we could go out."

Lucy stared at him for five bleak seconds….

"But _we're already outside."_She cringed.

Natsu blinked at her, like it was basic math. "No Luce, I mean like a date."

'_A…date?'_She processed the words in her head for a bit.

Silence.

"W-Well, if you don't want-" Natsu began shakily but Lucy was quick to cut him off!

"Yes!" She giggled as she threw her arms around him unexpectedly, "Yes! Yes! And Yes!"

"Well okay, if you insist." Natsu laughed back as Lucy held on to him tightly around the neck. "Um, Lucy, I can't breathe."

Lucy gasped slightly as she released Natsu. She smoothed her skirt while looking to the ground, blushing slightly.

"Sorry." She laughed lightly as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Ah, don't mention it. If it's you, then that's okay." Natsu said as he put his arm around her shoulder, which caused Lucy to look at him, smiling. Together they began to walk towards a group of three people sitting under a huge cherry blossom tree.

Lucy gave out a sigh of relief, for the people under the tree were Erza, Levy, and Gajeel!

"Hey guys!" She happily greeted as she sat down next to Natsu under the cool shade.

"Hey Lucy," Erza greeted as she coolly rested her back against the tree, her arms crossed.

"Lucy!" Levy giggled as she shoved her camcorder in her face.

"Eh…" Lucy uneasily said, she looked to Erza for answers. Erza sighed, "She's been at it ever since everyone else got here, Let the girl have her fun."

"So Lucy, When's the date?" Levy pressed on from behind her camcorder, Lucy appeared, sweat-dropping on the film!

"H-How'd you?" Lucy began,

"Zoom feature Luce, Zoom feature." Levy giggled,

_WHOOSH!_

Levy stuck her camcorder suddenly in Natsu's face now!

"Tell me boy, we're you taking her? Hmm? Bowling? Movie? KYAH! Moonlight walk alongside the beach?!"

"Erm…" Natsu stuttered, shocked as Lucy was.

"God Mcgarden, you're so persistent." Gajeel rolled his eyes from behind the noisy bluenette. Levy harshly turned her camcorder on him. There Gajeel sat, his legs crossed, a smirk on his face.

"Gajeel…" Levy began, Gajeel stared at her, still smirking.

"_You thought I was sexy!"_ Levy sing-songed, suddenly appearing from behind Gajeel's back!

"W-What?!" Gajeel was quick to defend as he was caught off guard!

"_You got a stiffy!"_Levy continued to sing from behind her camcorder, focusing in on Gajeel's face. Apparently, she was singing about Friday night.

Gajeel blushed harder!

"Did not!" He shouted back.

"_You want to hug me, you want love me!"_She sung from all directions.

Gajeel couldn't take this anymore!

"_You want to kiss me-!"_Levy began to sing once more but a pair of lips caught hers, breaking her chant. The camcorder slipped out of her hands as Gajeel kissed her, lost in the moment, she kissed back.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy smirked. Slyly, Lucy took the camcorder that Levy dropped and set it promptly in her hands.

Then…suddenly…

"_SO WHEN'S THE DATE?!"_All three asked as Lucy snuck the camcorder right in between Gajeel and Levy, breaking the kiss!

The two blankly stared at the camera, completely embarrassed.

"_Eh…"_The both mumbled as Lucy pressed the camera on.

"EW Gajeel! I can't believe you would do that!" Levy suddenly shouted as she turned the other way, crossing her arms.

"You think I enjoyed that?! I only did it for you to shut up!" Gajeel countered, doing the exact same thing Levy did but to the other side.

Both though were blushing _extremely_hard. Everyone smiled.

They weren't fooling anyone.

"Kiss her again!" An anonymous voice giggled from above, everyone looked up to see Aries and Loke, dangling high above in the cherry blossom tree!

"A-Aries? L-Loke?" Lucy stuttered as she looked up at the display, sweat-dropping. So they were there the entire time…

Aries sat on a branch, dangling her feet giddily while Loke sat high on the branch opposite of her, smirking.

"I mean, it's not like you don't talk about it at sleepovers Levy," Aries continued to giggle.

"_WHAT?!"_ Levy blushed harder!

"C'mon, plant another one on her!" Loke shouted down towards Gajeel as he moved across the tree next to Aries, "You've been dying to all this time!"

"Shut the hell up!" Gajeel lashed out towards him.

"Aw, don't you two be such babies! Because we know Gajeel likes Levy, and we know Levy likes Gajeel! Please, oh please! We already went through so much drama, don't stir up some more!" Aries pleaded.

Gajeel and Levy both blinked at the same time before staring at each other, blushing slightly.

Slowly, they began to lean in towards each other…_slowly!_

"Aw, just do it!" Erza cried out as she chucked a Aries at them, Levy grew annoyed. She suddenly grabbed Gajeel by the collar and kissed him full force!

"_WOOOO!"_ Everyone laughed as they broke, Gajeel blushing slightly.

"I um , wow Levy." Gajeel began, Levy laughed slightly.

"Looks like I learned a thing or two from the talent show!" She giggled to herself.

"Okay so, are you two…?" Lucy asked as she waggled her finger back and forth between Levy and Gajeel.

"I don't know, are we?" Levy asked towards him, Gajeel rolled his eyes. He pulled her into his arms, staring at the rest.

"Yup." He blankly said as he held Levy in his arms, "Right girlfriend?" He looked down towards Levy, "R-Right!" She answered, looking up at him.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Aries giggled as she rocked back and forth on the branch.

"Yeah sure whatever," Loke said, he hopped down from the tree, landing swiftly on his feet! He brushed the dirt off his pants and dug his hands into his pockets, "Are you coming down too Aries?" He looked up at the long-haired pinknette, who smiled.

"Uh huh!"

It was easier said that done!

She pushed herself off the branch and fell down towards the Earth.

_UNGRACEFULLY!_

"L-Look out!" She cried as she fell, she closed her eyes for impact, ready to endure the hard land she would soon face.

_THUD!_

This was odd…

Aries didn't feel any pain at all! She didn't feel the hard ground, in fact, she felt something soft!

"Ow…" She heard a small groan, she opened her eyes to see Loke, lying right under her!

"L-Loke!" She blushed, putting her hands to her face! She can't believe she has done this, _AGAIN!_

"A-Are you okay" As she got off of him, _on his side this time!_She knelt down next to him, her face worried.

"Y-Yeah." He winced as Aries helped him to his feet. He smiled as he looked at her, "No panties this time, huh?" He joked, Aries grew horrified!

"PERVERT!" She cried as she tried to slap him but he grabbed her arm, still smiling.

"Yes, but I'm _your_pervert." He smiled slyly as he pulled her in for a kiss, everyone was shocked to see Aries kiss him back so calmly!

"Y-You guys too?!" Erza asked as she looked at the pair. They both broke the kiss as they faced the group of confused teenagers.

"Didn't we tell you guys that we got together over the weekend?" Aries asked blankly, everyone except the couple fell over anime style!

"No! No you did not!" Lucy shrieked as she stood up.

"O-Oh…" Aries laughed sheepishly, sweat-dropping.

"But when?! How?!" Levy asked as she pointed the camcorder at Loke and Aries excitedly, who were still in their embrace.

"It kinda just happened. Aries came over to my house asking about Gray and then suddenly, one thing lead to the next and well you know…" Loke trailed off, Aries blushed slightly.

"Oh, _we all get it_." Natsu smiled suggestively, Loke and Aries blushed the darkest shade you could imagine!

"_IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT!"_They both screamed, "What kinda people do you think we are?!" Loke cried, as they both sat down next to Levy and Gajeel.

"Yeah! I'm not going to sleep with Loke the day right when we hook up!" Aries added haughtily.

Awkward silence…

"Eh…" She stammered as Loke slyly looked up at her.

"You think about that?" Loke smirked, Aries turned even redder!

"N-No!" She stammered.

She blushed as she looked the other way; Loke smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

Yet there was still an awkward silence…

Erza felt the tense silence as she spoke up, "So, setting that topic aside." She looked towards the two, who were looking the other way, still blushing. "Anyone hear from…well…you know…" She began.

Everyone lowered there heads, ashamed.

"Nope…there were no signs of them either…" Lucy muttered as she looked around the courtyard, looking for _any_ signs of blue or black.

"Do you think….Maybe something happened…?" Aries whispered, her face upset.

"Don't think such things!" Levy hissed, clearly upset as well. She looked around too; there was no sign on them…

Gajeel looked around as well, he scanned the area. All he could see was the large mass of students swarming in, he squinted his eyes as he looked closer,

"Ew, some couple is going at it under the oak tree." He narrowed his eyes, Levy slapped him!

"Gajeel! Don't be prying into a couple's business!" Levy scolded, Gajeel just rolled his eyes.

But then suddenly he noticed something about that couple!

_Black…_

_Blue…_

Gajeel's eyes widened as he automatically stood up!

"S-Something wrong?" Levy asked as she joined him with her camcorder, Gajeel saw it and took it from her hands.

"Hey!" Levy shouted, "Hush!" He calmed her down as he held the camera up to his eye and pressing the zoom feature. He zoomed in across the giant courtyard and onto the great oak tree that two teenagers were standing under.

Soon, Gajeel burst out into hysterics! "No way, _NO FREAKING WAY_!" He laughed as he bent down towards his knees, catching his breath.

"What's so funny?" Levy asked as she snatched her camcorder back, looking directly where Gajeel pointed it at. She stared for about five seconds before smilingly widely,

"_KYAH!"_ She cried out with joy as she jumped up and down, she was glad she pushed the record button.

"What is it Levy?" Aries, Lucy, and Erza asked as they approached her, the brunette smirked as she showed the film she recorded.

"Levy I, Levy the greatest Director of all time, present you this!" She pushed the play button to show her friends, and once the film play, each face of theirs lit up immediately!

"Oh my god!" Lucy screamed with delight.

"_Finally!"_ Aries squealed as she jumped up and down with Erza, who was too excited.

"What's everyone making a big deal about?" Natsu asked as he looked over the girl's shoulders, Loke as well looking over.

"Told you that it would end soon." Loke smiled.

"Dude…is that?!" Natsu stammered as he began to laugh, everyone else nodded giddily!

He watched the recording and he couldn't believe what he saw!

Gray…and Juvia…_were kissing under the oak tree?!_

"Yup, it is! And this film will certainly help with my A+ in Film!" Levy cheered as she resumed filming the couple from under the tree.

"Levy! You can't put that in your video! It's a precious moment to them!" Erza scolded as Levy zoomed in even more on the couple, Erza sweat-dropped as Levy ignored her.

"LEVY!" She screamed into her ear, Levy innocently looked up at her.

"But I'm doing them a favor! Trust me! When they get old, and after they make lots of babies, they're going to want to see their young love blossoming!" She explained, everyone else sighed.

Levy had a reason for _everything._

And it was hopeless to convince her otherwise.

Levy resumed top her filming, giggling. _"Juvia and Gray standing under a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Juvia and Gray with the baby carriage!"_She chanted, she filmed as the two kissed.

But as she filmed the two broke the kiss and began walking towards their direction!

"Oh…crap! Everyone act normal, act like we don't know anything!" Levy panicked as she quickly turned her camcorder off, shoving it in her bag. Everyone rushed to find a causal position under the tree, and at the very last moment, they finally managed to all sit down in time before Juvia and Gray came!

"Hey guys!" Juvia happily greeted towards the group, they all looked towards her.

"Hey," They all acknowledged the group as they tilted their heads up towards Juvia, acting casual. _Too casual._

"Eh…" Juvia flinched as she grew suspicious of her friends, Gray narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, he had the greatest idea.

He whispered something into Juvia's ear, who giggled. The group stared at them, their curiosity peaked.

"Um Levy, can I check your camcorder for a second," Juvia asked as she sat beside Levy, who shrieked.

"W-Why?!" Levy quickly defended, holding the camcorder for dear life. Juvia looked simply confused.

"I just want to show everyone the recording of us backstage…I want to reminisce." She innocently asked. Levy sweat-dropped!

"I…Oh! Erm…." Levy turned her camcorder on and quickly went through the history until she finally reached the recording that Juvia requested. She played it in front of her.

"Can I hold it? I can't hear it well." Juvia asked sweetly, Levy nervously looked towards everyone, who looked the other way.

Surely they didn't want to be a part of this!

Levy resentfully handed the camera to Juvia, who happily accepted. She stood up and walked towards Gray with the camcorder.

"H-Hey! Where you going with it?!" Levy shrilled with horror, if they see-!

"Relax Levy; the lighting is better over here." Juvia reassured. Levy gave out a small sigh of relief, as well as the others.

But then…

Juvia and Gray eyes both narrowed as they took control of the camcorder, going through its content!

"NO! What are you doing!" Levy screamed as she stood up but she was too late!

To Levy's dread, Gray and Juvia found _that footage._

There was a long silence…so silent that you could hear the audio of the video.

"_Juvia and Gray standing under a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Juvia and Gray with the baby carriage!"_

Awkward silence….

Levy spoke up, "Well you see…" She tried reasoning, "IT WAS GAJEEL! BUT THE BLAME ON GAJEEL! HE SAW YOU GUYS FIRST!" She pointed her finger at her boyfriend, who fell over anime style.

"Nuh uh!" He countered, "You filmed them!"

"Uh huh!" She got right in his face, "You should have known it would have peaked my interest!

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two bickered back and forth, _back and forth!_

"God…" Gray muttered under his breath, Juvia seat-dropped as she nodded, agreeing with him.

"I guess some couples love to fight," Juvia mentioned, everyone stared at her, especially Levy and Gajeel.

"H-How you know…?" They stuttered, Juvia and Gray laughed.

"We don't need a camcorder to spy on people to find things out, we can just tell." Juvia smiled.

"So you know about…?" Levy pointed at her and Gajeel, Juvia and Gray nodded.

"And us?" Aries asked as she referred to her and Loke.

"Girl, we've all known! Since like the last week at Art class!" Juvia pointed out, which cause everyone else to laugh.

"I know, seriously!" Lucy giggled, Aries' and Loke sweat-dropped.

"Well, I don't think they know about us, right Luce?" Natsu said towards Lucy, who flinched.

"Well NOW THEY DO!" Lucy shouted as she pummeled Natsu with her mallet.

"Ow!" Natsu cried.

Juvia smiled at the scene; things seemed to be alright…

But then, everyone glared at Juvia and Gray!

"_NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO EXPLAIN! FESS UP!"_Her friends glowered towards Juvia, who was taken off guard!

"Um…" Juvia began, but more questions were pressed on her.

"_WHERE WERE YOU ON THE WEEKEND?! WHY DIDN'T YOU REPLY TO OUR MESSAGES?! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"_

Juvia sweat-dropped, "Um…if you let me explain…"

"_THEN EXPLAIN!"_They yelled in a huff as they sat down, criss-crossing their legs in a pretzel style, awaiting for the reason.

Juvia gave out a sigh as she and Gray both sat down in front of them, ready to give it a go.

"You see, um…wow it's really quite hard explaining it, isn't it Gray?" Juvia said towards Gray, Gray shrugged.

"Okay well, Gray found me that Friday night and after we cleared out a few things…we decided that it was foolish of us to be like the way we did and right then and there we settled it." Juvia smiled as Gray took her hand in his, everyone just stared at them.

"But the weekend." Gajeel mentioned.

"Gray and I kept it on the low as we made up for lost time. Plus, we both had very bad colds." Juvia sweetly said.

'_Well of course we would have colds!'_Juvia giggled as she blushed, remembering how they stayed out in the rain.

"So that's it…no more drama, no more crying, nada?" Erza asked, Juvia nodded.

"It's official," Gray stated bluntly, "Juvia's my girlfriend." He simply sat as he brought her close, everyone's face lit up!

"_NO WAY!"_They all cried out with delight.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" Aries congratulated.

"We didn't have a doubt, not for a second!" Lucy added.

Everyone carried on and on, Gray and Juvia sweat-dropped once more.

"You guys, you don't have to act like it's such a huge thing." Gray began, everyone stared at him.

"_BUT IT IS!"_They all shouted back towards him.

Gray sighed; this was exactly why he and Juvia took off on the weekend.

"But," Juvia began, "That only leaves one more person." She winked towards Erza, who blinked, confused.

"That's right," Levy slyly said, "How are you and Jerall?"

"W-What?!" Erza blushed, "What are you talking about?!"

"Well Erza, it looks you're the only one without a significant other, which makes you the odd ball of the group." Aries teased, Erza glared her.

"I j-just don't wanna rush, that's all!" She crossed her arms in a huff.

"Well sometimes it's better to rip the band aid of quickly than slowly, Hey Jerall over here!" Loke called out towards Jerall, beckoning him to come over.

"YOU LITTLE-!" Erza hissed towards Loke, ready to pounce but as soon as she tried, Jerall appeared!

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, Erza right away put on a fake smile.

"Um, hi Jerall!" She grinned, everyone slapped their foreheads.

_RING!_

"Talk about Saved by the Bell, huh Erza?" Natsu teased as he and Lucy got up, Erza shrieked!

"What does he mean?" Jerall asked,

"N-Nothing!" Erza countered.

Levy and Gajeel snickered. "Well, we'll be late. We're heading in." The couple stood up, hand in hand, "See ya guys!" Levy winked towards them as they headed towards the school. If you looked closely, deep in the bushes, a group of Gajeel fan girls sulked.

"Yeah, we better go." Loke said as he and Aries stood up. Everyone was getting ready to leave but Juvia and Gray.

"Are you guys coming?" Erza asked.

"We'll be right in," Juvia said as she and Gray still stood under the cherry blossom tree.

Erza stared at them, smiling before turning to head back with the others.

Gray and Juvia were all alone…

"Finally," Gray said as he brought Juvia in for a kiss. As they broke, Juvia smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was just waiting to be alone with you." He smiled, Juvia blushed lightly. He inclined his head once more to kiss her, more passionately this time.

Juvia nearly fainted in his arms! Gray broke from the kiss, smirking.

"Y-You can at least warn me when you're going to do that!" Juvia panted from out of breath, a little bit woozy.

"But what's the fun of that?" Gray snickered, Juvia playfully hit him.

"W-Well, we're going to be late for class!" She fumbled as she headed towards the main entrance, but yet a hold of her arm held her back.

"Gray?" Juvia asked as she looked back to see Gray holding onto her arm.

"We're going to be late…" She murmured as Gray brought her into an embrace. Cherry blossoms scattered and danced across the breeze, whirling around the two.

"Let's get out of here." Gray simply said, Juvia gasped!

"B-But that's ditching Gray!" Juvia said as she looked up at him. Gray smiled back.

"We're already late, and we can still get away with our colds." He smiled at her.

"I don't know…" Juvia mumbled, she never ditched a day in her life.

Gray reached out his arms towards Juvia, waiting for her.

"You coming?" He asked, Juvia stared at his hand. Suddenly, she remembered _him_, how _she_ loved _him_, how much _he_ loved _her_, _their___new love…

'_I love you…'_

"Yes…" She smiled towards him, taking his hand. Gray smirked as he picked her up piggy back style, heading out of the school. Juvia nuzzled her head against his neck.

'_When I dared to touch, I felt you. When I dared to listen, I heard your voice. When I dared to see, I saw you. When I dared to have courage, you smiled. When I dared to cry, you wiped my tears. When I dared to run, you caught me. When I dared to love…'_

Juvia opened her eyes to see Gray looking up at her, smiling; Juvia smiled back as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you…" Juvia murmured into his ear.

"I love you too…" Gray murmured back, picking up more speed as they left the school area.

'_When I dared to love…you loved me back…'_

'_I love you so much!'_


End file.
